My stalker boyfriend
by 2much4dis
Summary: Ever since Uzumaki can remember, Uchiha Sasuke has always stalked him. Naruto thought he could live with it. Until their resident guardians move in together; now Naruto has to survive getting molested at home. SasuNaruSasu, GaaLee, KakaIru.
1. Epilogue: till death do us part

**

* * *

**

My stalker boyfriend

By, 2muchdis

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: nothing so far…next chapters though

I am just like every other teen, I wake up go to school, socialize, eat, come home…I'm normal right. I can be normal right.

I am sixteen now, I was ten when this all started. When I started to heart in my _heart, _when I started to cry myself to sleep, when I started to lie to myself…and hide from the world behind my ever so shiny grin.

But I couldn't hide from him, I couldn't hide from my significant other…I couldn't allude him no matter how hard I tried. And I loved it and I hated it all at once.

Because he could see, he could tell, he just knew…I loved him and I hated him all at once. He wanted me to be happy he wanted me to care. He wanted me to pay attention to him. So we fought, and argued, and brawled. All the time. I never won though, his fan club (which includes the girls I use to love) use to be the testament to that.

He hated them, he never wanted their help. I watched, me and every guy in class, as he turned down the girls we'd die for. I think that was when I began despising him that was when I knew I hated him.

But it didn't end there, couldn't have. It continued, his obsession with getting a response from me, but I avoided him. I ran from the attention he wanted. And he found a new way to get my attention and to have his obsession with me satisfied.

He began to stalk me.

Not for play, either…he stalked me bad.

I told Iruka but the damn kids a ninja or something cause he would be gone by the time Iruka got in there. Plus he didn't believe me he thought I was too young to have a stalker. None the less know what that means. I of course pushed it and push it but always fell short.

Iruka on the other hand also would and could never have believed Kakashi sensei's kid would go that far. He was of course wrong, he did. And as we got older it got worse he started venting his sexual obsession _physically…_ I just let this happened. But it didn't help with the fact that I hated him.

And he should have hated me, but he didn't and I hated that.

Then when Iruka and Kakashi got serious…I mean relationship serious, he had a reason to stalk and molest me in my own home.

That was then. Now, now we're grown up. And thing changed as we grew, remember?

He changed things, he made things even harder. He went with just an obsession, and a need to touch me, to an all out…thing.

We had sex for the first time. It was weird, a little awkward; I mean compare and contrast me to him and it was obvious the differences. I mean puberty was one thing, cause he had a bushy stub around his dick. And his dick…I mean it was like enormous. I was like a kid to a grown up, he's still big now but I'm use to him so…

After that it all changed, each and every time I tried to purge him from my life, he found a way to make it back in my life, and become more important. He single handedly pushed every one out of my life and actually made me believe he was all I'd ever need.

I accepted that, after he pointed out that all I'd everyone wanted from me was a closer way to him. And it was true. I think that was why he was gay, even though he says it's my fault. I think I'd always been gay, just didn't know it.

But I wanted what all my friends had, a stable relationship with someone I really loved. But did I love him I didn't know. I hoped that I could have answered that by being with him.

My love, the reason to keep breathing, his name is Sasuke Uchiha, my step brother by marriage. He's also the only male, other than Iruka, I have ever said I love you too.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I am sixteen years old. I am an all natural blonde, tanned skin, and five foot seven. Sasuke Uchiha, my significant other, is the one and only person I will ever hate like this… and he's the love of my life.

I love him, I would kill for him, die for him, give myself to him and never think twice about it. He is my life…I am his light. His reason to live, and he would kill any one that tried and take me form him.

He almost killed Iruka; he almost killed all my friends before. I couldn't except that…when I told him to leave it broke him. He needed me, but he was too possessive, obsessive and most of all he was Uchiha. Maybe, just maybe that is why I love him.

Maybe that is why, I hate that I loved him.

Sasuke…Sasuke my stalker-boyfriend….

My stalker, I'll miss you.

* * *

(Present day…)

"I'll miss you…Sasuke…I love you so much though," I looked down off the edge of the bridge and can see nothing but sharps rock and heavy water. He told me it hurt him in his heart… "I love you so much Sasuke…let me take the pain away." I scooted my way toward the cliff prepared to jump.

I look out it was dark and only one light seemed to be out the moon, just like the cay I said I love you back to him, I was doing it for him that day. Now he this was for hi too, "this is for Sasuke, this is for him…I don't want him to die because of me…so this is…the only way" I lean over.

And jump.

"NARUTO!!!"

~owari~

* * *

this is and prologue dnt worry, it'll make sense later…I probably won't post anythin till nxt month though, I sorta lost the flash drive with chapter 1 on it. And I dnt wanna write it again cuz it won't be as gud. So bare with me. And he is committing suicide because Sasuke keeps tryin to kill himself for him. He figures I kill myself first you won't have 2 kill u'rself

Review plz.

Read it all it'll make sense as it unfolds. and soory for the smut-less-ness...

Signed 2much4dis


	2. Me and my stalker

_**My stalker Boyfriend.**_

Chapter 1: Me and my stalker…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto our the original characters, but as for the characters I create: Morris, Oscar, LeAnn, and etc. they are mine and cannot be claimed by anyone else with out my permission. XD

Warning: this chapter is explicit…really yaoi like. (And when I find that, flash drive with the original copy of this chapter on it, it will be more explicit. Absolutely no kids!!! (but you can read it anyway…) joking!!!

* * *

~Naruto~

How, how could this have happened.? I, Naruto Uzumaki…living with my stalker. Iruka how could you be so cruel? Ever since I can remember he's been this way, ignore my pleads, knowing he is a freak of nature.

From today on, I would be living with Sasuke Uchiha, as a brothers…

"but Iruka…why?!?" I pleaded. If you make me move in with him you better tell me why.

"Naruto, I don't have to repeat myself…I want to be with Kakashi and you twoare ganna be brothers now, so you haveto learn to get along." He said moving out the last of the things he belived were 'useless to my growth'. Which were games, movies, porn, my PS3…

"Naruto, I expect you to behave yourself around Sasuke-kun. God knows the poor boy doesn't need anymore hurt in his life."

I look at Iruka with a pout, "Iruka, he stalks me…" I say with a frown.

He opens and closes his mouth several times. He opens it one time and just before he says what he wanted to say, the door bell rings.

_Ding-dong_

_Ding-dong_

_Ding-dong_

"I'm coming!!! Well Naruto, its show time." He says with a clap of his hands.

"oh boy, I'm over joyed." I say sarcastically.

"Naruto…Get the door…" he said. When he realized that I was not about to be the one to open up the door to my house for my stalker he went to get it himself.

"Well talk about this Naruto…" he said with finality.

"whatever." I say rolling my eyes. "stupid, emo, perverted, stalking teme…"

"Naruto, come say hello to family."

I don't respond, well nows a better time then any to do my hair.

"NARUTO, Come help them move in!!!" Iruka was yelling.

I rolled my eyes again jumping in front of the mirrors, and grabbed my comb. I managed to do my hair the way I liked to wear it in the house. Girl curls, and clips…it's not gay I just have pretty hair. So does Sasuke come to think of it; were did that come from?

"Naruto!?!" Iruka yelled busting the door open. "Get your ass down stairs-"

he stared at my hair style and sighed. "Your going to do that hairstyle today of all days? Fine, fine, get down stairs and help out." He said dropping two bags that could only be Sasuke's on the floor. The Uchiha insignia was imprinted on all of them. "But seriously that hair style screams 'rape me' all over it"

He turned around and left I followed soon after. "Iruka…" I stop because half down the stairs I ran into…Uchiha Sasuke. He was smirking at me. Dammit I should have changed.

I was in some really short shorts and a tank top that showed my belly button every time I move, and my hair in girl curls and clip's. I was eye candy to the pervert.

"Hey, slut…" he said in that voice that radiates sex. "Looks like you got ready for me, after all. Y'know I couldn't sleep at all last night. All I could think about was you and how we'll be sharing the same room together. How good it'll feel to be inside you for the first time…how your ganna scream my name so loud. Do you have any idea how many times I masturbated to you, Naruto?" he said with a smirk that could turn me to goop on the spot.

"Shut up!!! I wish you would slip up and say some shit like that in front of Iruka, then you'd be out on your ass…away from me."

"But you don't want that do you baby? You want me in your room, you want me in you life, you want me in your ass, right?" he smirked. Perverted creep.

"Naruto," Kakashi came up behind us "what are you two talking about?" he said cheerfully. Don't think were cool I'll kill you freak. Because of you, my stalker will be living with me.

"Nothing Kakashi, he was just laying down the ground rules…so we'll talk later, naru-san." He walked passed me and just as he brushed my shoulder he whispered. "I'll be waiting for you…"

"I am so screwed!!!" I said falling down the rest of the stair case. I heard a laugh from Sasuke and a almost silent 'Damn straight' before I blacked out.

* * *

when I wake up am alone in my room, or so I think. I decide it's about time I go take a piss before pervert comes in. I come out of the restroom and just as I am pulling up my zipper I hear.

"you keep trying to get raped by my eyes don't you slut?" he said form my bed. The bastard seem to be kicked back in my bed. Leg up, hands behind his head, _shirt off, _the works.

He licked his lips and I am sure I felt a shiver. Did it get cold in here?

"Naruto…come sit with me…slut" he sat patting the space next to him.

"Stop calling me that teme." I said with a pout.

He smirked and sat up on his elbows "well its hard when you have your pants on half way, and that take my virginity away smile on" he laughed, "your such a dobe. A slutty dobe(1)"

"Shut up…I am not having any of this…I'm telling I-" I was cut of by his smug tone.

"You slept through dinner and every thing, they're asleep…we'll not sleeping but most definitely doing the do." He got up and with a cat like grace strolled over to me. "You did this as a way to get my attention, didn't you? Yes of course…I am all yours dobe. Ravage me…" he said putting his hands around my thighs.

He pulled me closer and rubbed our nose together. I was use to this attention I mean he'd been doing this shit since before puberty. He rubbed our crotches together and gasped when he felt I was hard too.

But I was too caught up in thought to try and stop him, did I really do this for him? With out self consciously knowing it?

"Tell you what dobe…since I'm ganna fuck you today…cause I've been waiting to do this since we were kids…I'll let you choose the position…but first," he turned us around and pushed me toward the bed. I fell and struggled to get up because I knew what was next.

He was on top of me and straddling me before I realized it. He was kissing and nibbling down my chest. Leaving red marks, that as soon as tomorrow rolled around, would be purple. He was ruffling my beautiful hair and pulling my shorts down.

"Sas-sasuke stop…that's too much…not there…" I groaned.

"that's right dobe (bite) say my name (Lick) call it out to the heavens (Kiss) tell me that you want it (suck) call the name of the person given you all this pleasure" he growled.

"Sasuke…" I thought I was creaming no, no, no; but it turns out in reality I was screaming 'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!!!

"Dammit…for play can be your best friend dobe…but your making it hard." He rubbed our fully erect hard on's together. And hell no…Sasuke was mother fucking hung…

There was no mother fucking way he is putting his dick in me. That thing couldn't fit in a fucking man hole…it was that huge. I didn't break the kiss, but I tried to get his body off me. If he put that anywhere near my ass I'd be limp for life. And if he hasn't finished growing then why the fuck was he so big?

"Sasuke…no stop…" I pleaded. That was a bad idea as it only turned him on more.

"Never…" he whispered into my ear giving it a sure lick and bite. Ugh, it was like everything he touched was burning up, and I had goose bumps rise as he left my skin alone.

He cursed silently and pushed me down into our bed…I mean my bed. The he rolled over and pulled the covers over us and pulled me to him. He covered my mouth and closed his eyes.

What the fuck?

"Naruto…?" somebody whispered. "Are you okay?" it was Iruka, dammit help me. I could feel my heart rate speeding up and my eyes growing and watering up. I wanted to call for him, I wanted to get out of this, I did not want that thing inside me.

"I told you it was nothing, let's go back to bed dolphin…" he wrapped his arms around his hips and pulled my dad to him. "Please dolphin?"

"Look…" Iruka came a little bit more into the room, Sasuke's heart speed up and his grip around my mouth grew tighter. I was trying my gawd damned best to scream for help. I know I was seconds away from crying.

You know that feeling were in horror movies, where the good guy has the chance to get help, but help cant find them and the good guy can do nothing but watch as their help walks away. Well I think I understand that feeling more. As I watch Iruka tiptoe out my room, as I watch help leave I felt tears.

"I told you it was nothing, lets go." He pulled my only ways for help away. Please, please don't go?

As the door closed I could see Sasuke glaring daggers of death at it, counting to twenty. Then he rolled on top of me and moved his hand down to my neck.

"Undress, slut…we don't have enough time to foreplay as such…" he said sternly. He had that fear me I am Uchiha death glare on. And I did, I did fear him. Because if I said no he'd do it against my will.

I found myself nodding and pulling my shorts off; then he helped rid me of my tank top.

"Dammit dobe you're hot! You're a virgin right?"

I didn't answer he knew I was…stalker!!! He knew I couldn't even when I had tried in the eight grade, he actually threatened the girl…or at least that was what he said to me…but I knew he was sleeping with the girl himself. Well anyway she broke it off with me the very same day.

"You are, aren't you?" he grinned.

"No I fucked this girl in ninth grade!" I smiled back.

He made a disgusted face, "don't mess with me dobe…I would of killed her already." He said too seriously to be a threat.

"You have an issue…you need help." I found myself whispering.

"Maybe…" he raised an eyebrow.

Then he got off me and walked a couple of steps back and unbuttoned his pants. He smirked at me as he let his pants fall down; there was clearly no underwear no extra barrier. He smirked at my scared expression, and let the moment of awkward silence play out.

His thing, it was, it is…it like…okay stop beating around the bush Naruto…it was bigger then I thought it was when we were dry humping. He was like fucking un normal for someone his age. It had a fine patch of black hair around his erect member. And two also, abnormally large balls covered in the fur as well, the tip of the fine organ was red and dripping and the large vein that ran from base to root was thumping. It twitched with excitement as he stood there. It was as if it had a dick of it own it was that big.

Woah, did I just, talk detailing it if I might ask, about my stalkers dick? I am as twisted as him.

"Like what you see, dobe?" he smirked "Well, it's all yours…babe." He strolled over to me happily, his thing bobbing proudly with every step.

"Damn dobe, making me wait so mother fucking long for this you should be punished." He said with a sadistic smirk.

But I didn't die down, just sat there smiling back weakly. As if I'd give him the pleasure of not only fucking me, but seeing me intimidated. Hell no, because everyone in konoha high knew that the great Uchiha got great pleasure from seeing his victims crumble. He got off by watching others fear him. And I was not about to give him that. He sat on top of me, he'd seen me plenty of times naked, he is my stalker. But I still shied away. And plus I hadn't seen him naked in years. That's right when our parents wee still alive we use to take bubble baths together, while his and my dad did things…I never really understood it all too much either. But I think Sasuke knew, he always knew what big kids did. What grown ups did.

And that was the first time he taught me the difference between how a woman and man look naked. Stupid Sasuke, molesting me before I knew I was even being molested.

Ouch!!! He bit me, why'd he bite me? Teme!!! "Pay attention dobe, I want all your attention…you'll only be mine." He said stripping me of the covers, and then spreading my thighs. "Naruto, how are you with that mouth?"

"What?!?" I asked surprised, he didn't really expect me to suck him off did he?

"You ever given a blowjob?" he knew the answer to that; he'd chop the guys willy off the minute my mouth touched it. I didn't feel…obstinate to fighting right now. So I decided 'why not rock his world this one time' because the truth was that in fact i had given a man a blowjob…several men to be exact: Kiba, Shika, Morris, Haku, Neji, Gaara, and lee. (That's his group in this story, remember them.)

I pulled him toward me, and pouted adorably. I had never given a man who was fucking hung a blowjob. The closes I got to this size was Gaara and he still wasn't that big.

"Open up." He said grabbing my head and tilting it back and grasping his cock forcing just the top of it in my mouth. I swear, I chocked, died, came back alive, and then chocked died and came back alive again. "Dammit, dobe…ugh…swallow it…more…" he said with a strong buck of his hips.

I coughed and gagged and he still didn't pull back. I swallowed my pride and relaxed my throat; sat up on my knees and suck the Uchiha in almost to the base… but my mouth was stretched to the brim and I was already feeling him halfway down my throat. So I can't possibly take any more in..

He pulled my hair hard several times and doubled his breathing pace. "Na-Naru-to…" he gasped. "You have no idea…how long I've dreamed of this…" he gasped and pushed forward a little. I grabbed his hips and started complaining about how he wanted to kill me with his monster sized dick. He didn't hear anything and it only came out as hums around his dick. He gasped and fell to his knee's taking me with him.

"Okay, okay…I get it dobe." He sat up, "I'll be still."

I went to work giving him pleasure like he could only get from Naruto, Uzumaki. I sucked hard bobbing my head and relaxing my throat muscles. I tongued the slit, hard before taking him back down my throat. I found that big vein from earlier and paid some heavy attention to it. Sucking it hard and tonguing it slightly. He grabbed my hair and forced eye contact with me.

There was clearly something other than pure pleasure on his face; it was almost sorrow. I wonder why?

"Enough!" he threw me back and saliva dropped from my chin and on my chest. He leaned over and took one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked hard. I was torn in between forbidden pleasure and hatred of this man.

"sa-" he hushed me with his other hand.

While the other the other had grabbed a tube of foreign liquid from under my pillow and opened it he applied some to three finger elegantly and sat up and spread my thighs again. He took my dick into his mouth and down his throat in one elegant swoop. Dammit he makes me look amateur at this. I startled when I felt a finger push at my hole. It pushed passed the resistance and curled into my…what I assume is my sweet spot. I cried out loudly. He pushed the next one in and started ramming them against my inner walls. After much torture, he pushed in the final finger and scissors the first two while he use the third to massage my sweet spot.

"Fuck," he pulled his fingers from me and quickly slicked himself. Oh no, the fear of that damn massive organ was back. I did not want that in me. He slicked his colossal organ all the while hissing and calling _my name _then lifted my leg and put it over his shoulder. He leaned over me and pushed the humongous tip to my convulsing hole and pushing it was as if my ass was swallowing him. It was sucking it up like a desert does rain. Before I knew it he was in all the way, to the hilt. He was gasping and breathing hard; he stopped and picked my other leg up and threw it over his shoulder. He sat there not breaking eye contact, panting hard just staring at me.

Stalker!!! The blunt object inside me was pushing up against my prostate so hard, it felt like I had to pee. He was fighting with keeping his eyes open with such intense squeeze around such a sensitive organ. He shifted and it caused the lights to go off behind my eye lids, he shifted again causing both of to groan as it cause an intense ripple inside me, which in turned grasped extremely hard on him.

"D-dobe…dammit…you're…t-tight…" he groaned.

"Ba-bastard…" I wanted him out, while at the same time I wanted him to never pull out.

He looked at my eyes and for once, I didn't see the bastard who'd stalked me most of my life I saw, passion. He kissed my hard, intense, and passionate. Then he pulled out…oh gawd.

He then pushed back in…no…then pulled out…then pushed back in.

It felt so wrong, but it didn't hurt. It was just every time it stabbed the back of my inner walls I felt that intense pleasure that made me want to pee.

"Sasuke, I think…I think I have to pee." I gasped. He kissed me again and put both hands to either side of my head. My legs dangled wildly as his thrust picked up speed and momentum.

"Do it and I'll kill you." He growled but went on to leave marks on my skin.

"Naruto, you're just like I imagined: tight, wet, and so fucking hot. I don't think I'll be able to last long." He said sarcastically. Or is he serious?

His thrusts were erratic and driving me insane with need. The only thing I could focus on was his face. As he gave and took pleasure with me. His eyes half lidded, that fine but very thin blush, those plump pink lips that was giving me wild kisses and love bites.

"Sasuke I…can't…I' cumming…I'm cumming!!!" I grasped on to him so hard leaving claw marks on his flawless back.

He got angry, "NO, no you can't, I won't let you!!! We were supposed to cum together!!! That's the way I planned it!!!" he yelled grasping my cock holding it so tight I couldn't cum if I tried.

"Sasuke!!! Let me-Let me cum!!!"

"Not. Yet. Dobe. We cum TOGETHER!!!" he started to pulled me forward with each thrust. That and the new angle he had me in had him going deeper and I could feel myself passing out. "Sas….ke" I felt him pull my lower half off the bed and him surge forward. That was it, I was cumming whether he was ready or not.

But he came, calling out my name; come splattered all in between us and I could feel my inner walls pulling him in, clamping down around him. He pulled out just enough to see the last wave of white substance coat my inner thigh and hole.

"…mine…" was all I heard him say and then he plunge back into me and I black out. About two minutes later I awoke and he was still inside me.

"Hey bastard, move it or lose it." I said to tired to really back up my words. He groaned and shifted but didn't pull it out. His wasn't entirely uncomfortable, unfortunately but…it was sort of weird.

"Go to bed, dobe…I'll pull it out later…" he groaned into my neck.

"I can't sleep with it pushing against me like that! It hurts bastard, take it out!!!" I push him back far enough to make eye contact and he's asleep. Bastard!

"…Naruto…" he said in his sleep state. But he was cute so he deserved some leeway. This time…

* * *

~Sasuke~

I awoke feeling the most pleasurably tight heat around my morning hard on. I pushed my hips a little bit further and was rewarded with a squawk.

"Hey bastard you can off me now, and would you mind pulling out we got school and it would be kinda hard to explain to Iruka if we were caught like this!" an adorably voice squawked.

I sat up on my elbows and gave another sure push of hips. He turned red and moaned. "Still sensitive, I see." I smirked and didn't bother with pulling out.

"Hey, I'ma be sore regardless…so I'd prefer not to be stretched while at school."

"You prove a good point, I still want you to be tight." I kissed his forehead and rolled off him, "so our morning nuki will have to wait till tonight. So you want to shower together?"

"Are you serious, I didn't even want to live together!" I cringed at the pain that caused but like the Uchiha I was I didn't show it. I smirk and shrug my shoulder.

As I take a shower I hear the dobe in the next room hustling and bustling. Trying to get ready for school after such a long spring break. I on the other hand was always prepared; cept for getting dressed I was ready. He's such an Usurantonkachi, always goofing off.

The complete opposite of me, maybe, that was why I needed him?

With whatever the case, "You're mine now, dobe…" I said pushing my face into the sprays of water.

* * *

At school everyone stared as if it was weird that both Naruto and I be late. Well get used to me showing up with the dobe. We were together now, some what anyway.

"Gomen, sensei…we woke up late…" Azuma sensei stared dumbfounded.

"why pray tell were you guys waking up together anyway?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

I smirked but I'm sure only he saw it. He new Kakashi and Iruka were together and that we had to share a room, but Azuma loved pointing out obvious flukes in your statement. "Because we're step brothers now." I say with a grin.

The class broke out in an uproar and all the girls were screaming and yelling things like, "You are so lucky..." or "Why Naruto-kun?" or "Dammit, Naruto's one step closer"

This should be fun.

* * *

**Authors note**: I'm tired. It's the first day of spring break and I ain't doin nothing till Wednesday…so I'ma write consistently. This is not the original copy by the way, but you're ganna love it anyway. The original copy that contains my first version has Sasuke coming off a bit…insane…over Naruto. But he's actually not that insane. I'll find that flash drive and post it any way, and you'll see.

P.S. he will become more sadistic…and so will the rest of the characters.

And slutty dobe(1) was from my favorite story '_four years' _by animehead. And chouji was not forgotten. He's in the posse too, he just doesn't do that stuff. And I will update probably by tomorrow...probably. And keep in mind this is a flash back from where Naruto is jumping off the cliff. Don't feel bad for Sasuke either, he's insane. Sorta

Review this!!! much love:

2much4dis


	3. don't you just hate being stalked?

_**My stalker Boyfriend.**_

Chapter 2: don't you just hate to be stalked?

~indicates characters P.O.V. ~

{"Other line/ person on the other side of the phone"}

Filling in the blanks: simply because this didn't fit in my schedule and I didn't feel like writing it, I hoped you'll have assumed it all on your own. The part missing from last chapter to now was that school was canceled cause of a fire caused by Kiba and Naruto. But Sasuke found out and blackmailed Naruto…that's later on. But you won't understand if you read the story before this… gotcha…I filled in the blanks. There.

2much4dis

~Naruto~

As I came out of the shower I noticed Uchiha wasn't in the room. Or so I thought, I sighed and took the towel off. No use in hiding from no one, right? I was taken by surprise when something in the corner turned around and smirked at me.

"Well, well if this is what you do when you think I'm not in the room, I'd loved to see you when you think I'm not home." The bastard said.

"Shut up teme," I noticed he was wearing those damn glasses. They sort of made him look hot, but I'd never tell him that; god knows he didn't need an ego booster. It was heavy enough.

"Why do you have those eye sores on?" I ask as I look away. He smirks, "You like em don't you dobe? Huh, school was cancelled today and our dads think its best for us to take our family trip now. We going to the beach, personally I have no problem with what you have on now, but I don't want other people looking at you, slut."

"Take it back teme." I screamed.

He smirked, "Make, me" he threatened.

I walked up to him and grabbed his collar; I forced him up a little and face to face. "I said take it back, now." He pushed me back so hard I fell toward the bed.

"Slut, dobe, whore, baka, and whatever I want to call you. Your mine, hmm, y'know what while Kakashi and Iruka are having there morning time nukki, I guess we can too." He said taking off his shirt.

"You're mad…" I was struck stupid by a naked teme. "Listen we gotta go, we gotta y'know check up on…Iruka." I mumble.

"Look at you teasing me with that cute little button…" he said with a smirk.

He'd…changed since then…last I saw he wasn't so muscular…and he's paled. And he's most defiantly got taller; his chest was chisel and unmarked, he had the body of a model or something…plus he'd changed a lot down…there too. His pub's first of all, they had been formed into soft curls. The had darkened, and grown furrier, and were like a pillow to the erect sizable organ that sat in between his legs…that by the way had hopped up several sizes too. Last I saw we were the same size, now he's hung? I know I must have looked intimidated; he looked sad at my frown.

He spread my legs and sat in between them, "Don't be intimidated dobe, you're my slut, this beautiful plumped, thick cock, is yours too." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Get away from me," I push him away. "What you don't feel like hiding your body from me?" He asked.

"What's the big deal, you've seen it all…" he sat back and kissed his way down my body.

"You not ganna fight today slut?" he licked at my hole; I tried pathetically to push him off. But he bit me and I stilled all movement.

"Sasuke, stop…I hear…"

"Don't hear, feel dobe…(lick) feel this you slut…(bite) feel me" he rasped.

"…Stop…" I begged.

He pushed a finger into my still stretched hole (from last night) and stared ramming it around. "Sas-ke, fuck…"

"Dammit Naruto, your too cute I'm afraid I can't prepare you properly…sorry dobe." He sat up and pushed his massive cock inside. I clenched around it in an effort to stop the painful burning sensation from my ass hole.

"SASUKE!!! STOP IT YOU FUCKER…" I screamed. But I was cut off by the door slamming open, and Iruka and Kakashi dressed for the beach to come in.

"Naruto!!! I'm very disappointed in you, using such language…." He stood there shocked, "…naru…to" he said with wide eyes.

Kakashi looked like he was pouting at Sasuke or saying 'I thought we talked about this' he sighed and walked up to the rim of the bed.

"Sasuke…living room." He ordered.

~Sasuke~

Oh great it was finally getting good…you couldn't bang Kakashi for about twenty more minutes. Plus I didn't expect to get caught doing things like this so soon.

Kakashi gave me that look, I know, I know I promised to stop molesting him when we moved in. But that was a dumb promise; and to actually think I'd live up to it was evn stupider.

I mean I was his stalker, I had been infatuated with him since we were ten. I had been masturbating to him in the shower, and I had been fondling him at school, and in the showers.

I had been in loved with him, simple and sweet…I loved him…this was mine. And I wanted to fuck him into the mattress while I call him slut.

Oh my god I do have problems, I think of doing the weirdest sexiest things while I'm with him.

"Sasuke…living room." Kakashi ordered.

* * *

As I sat there in nothing but my pants, I watched Kakashi pace in front of me. He's mad at me because Iruka is mad at him, "He thinks I learned this from you, doesn't he?" I asked.

He sighed and nodded, "Oi, but Sasuke, you did learn that from me…you probably get that sadistic strike from Uchiha blood though." He said.

I shrugged "Maybe…what are you ganna do?" I hope you aren't thinking to move me…I'll break down the door and rape him in his sleep. I'll fuck him into a comma, I'll…I seriously should see a physiatrist…

"I was going to move you out…" I tense but I don't let any other visible effects show. "But we don't have another room open as of right now. And Iruka's against the idea of you sleeping in the living room." He smirked "So you're safe…don't do it again Sas, I'm not kidding either. If Iruka says you're out of there you out of there…and if you do do it again…don't get caught. Don't you know the cute one's are loud, and whinny?" He said in his usual nonchalant tone.

I nod and store that information away for now; Kakashi knew, he knew that I was going to do it again as soon as possible maybe.

That's the thing about Kakashi, he always knew…

* * *

As I walked into the room Iruka was sitting with a fully clothed Naruto and was giving me this look that a priest would give the devil himself.

"…Sasuke…" Was his opening to his big speech he was about to smoother me in. I had been taught by him for years I knew he was a person who believed nobody did anything wrong and never had sex, and never cursed, or get violent. Earth to Iruka, we were in the twenty first century now. Get with us. And even if you were to be left in a room with twenty, innocent, uneducated, virgins then he'd believe you would all just _talk…_ass whip!

"Sasuke, I am very disappointed in you, but I know such unruly manner can only be learned by a certain perverted father figure…any way I am not mad at you…any more. But such conduct is bad and I know that Kakashi says its fun, its not. Not till you get older." He said in a gentle voice.

I smirked inwardly, things are on my side. I'd play the innocent kid card imitating his daddy, and get Kakashi in the big house while I free myself. I pouted and did my crocodile tears.

"But Iruka…I saw Kakashi do that same thing to you last night and you seemed to like it. It seemed to make you very happy, all I want is to make my new brother happy." I sob "I just want to help, and who better to ask then my daddy…he taught me how to put it in and slick and every thing," I say, seeing both their blushes grow was worth it.

"Um well…I think-"

"and he's always reading those books were guys are on girls and stuff…the I read his yaoi series…which by the way are several of them…and it tells you about pleasure spots and angles and positions," _which by the way I want to try _"I only want to be the best kid ever…Iruka I'm sorry. Don't move me away from my brother…I already lost one." _Play the pity card. _

"Its okay, its okay…I get it Sasuke!!!" he screamed. But him and Naruto were so red they were orange. Him I wonder what color he is down there right now.

Oh god I have issues…

"But the truth is…I love my Naruto…" I state, it wasn't a lie either. But we're fresh into my plans on making him mine so I don't have to explain myself.

Naruto went quiet…gotcha…he looked sincere and like he had something to say to me when this was over and Iruka was no longer in the room. But I don't think we'll get that chance for a couple of days.

"Well we'll talk about this later; I don't want to further ruin or family." Iruka said getting up and walking out taking Naruto with him.

"You already did…" I say into the empty room.

* * *

~Iruka~

Every one must think I'm dumb, I do however believe…No I know that it was Kakashi that Sasuke learned this from and I no doubtably believe that he learned all those moves and action and what not by watching his perverted dad. But it's no reason to corrupt my sweet little Naruto.

But I digress, I wasn't mad any more…and who could be (To be perfectly honest they looked so cute in that position) But it was Wrong!!! And for several reasons. One Sasuke is Naruto's brother…second he's more…mature…and you just don't leave virgins to 'EXPERIENCED' kids…and three, my lil' Naruto is having sex!!! I had sex for the first time with a girl at twenty one…but that doesn't mean we didn't touch and what not…no Naruto is a virgin… he cant be having sex. In THIS HOUSE!!! Not under this roof, he would sooner get married. Because that is what healthy families did, teach their kids to have sex when they're married. And act as if you know they have sex, even if you KNOW they do.

"Hey every one, change in plans," when the problem is sexual and a parent can't figure it out then you turn to. He is the uncle to all and a close friend to me and Naruto particularly…he's naruto's uncle. And would have adopted him is not for me.

The almighty…

* * *

~Naruto~

As we rode in the car I was molest, told dirty things, and verbally abused as well. He would have had sex right there if he could. "I want to know how this shit happened?" I whispered to him.

"How what happened, Usuratonkachi?" he said as his hand was rubbing my leg, have you ever got that feeling that somebody is addicted to you…sexually I mean. You have, good. Now have you ever got that feeling that that same person was undressing you with his eyes, or raping you with them, oh and here's a new one I just found out about, or whipping you with there sexy look.

Well I feel all three right now; it was as if I was stripped, bond, whipped, and raped and he's only looked at me. And touched a few places…

"How did you convince Iruka to let you sit _alone _in the back with _me?_" I asked as he ran his hand to my inner thigh and grasped my cock.

He smirked and squeezed; an almost inaudible sound would escape my mouth with every squeeze. "I swear I'll never do it again…daddy…"

He used the pity card, Iruka's belief that all kids acre innocent until twenty. Damn bastard…"You such a-"

"Bastard, oi…Naruto I'm bored of that," he said in a jaded voice. "Huh, why don't you call me something else?"

"Cause, teme, you're a bastard…so I call you as is." I groan when we pull over at a stop light. More delayed time in the car, with this molester.

Huh, there go those raping eyes again; robbing me of my innocents again and again. I feel as if, if he were to touch there me now, then I'd explode.

This is ganna be a long trip. But at least I knew where we were going.

* * *

*Jariya's house.* jariya has yet to show...

The house hadn't changed at all; it was still big, still tacky, and still screamed Jariya's.

And I love it, I can see that the old hag had planted some cherry blossom tree's in the front yard. We were just in time to watch them bloom. It was something I hadn't seen since Iruka moved to the hustle of Japan and away from the country side.

It was nice. I felt nice, till teme came over and ruined my time. "Dobe what is this place? My allergies are ganna have a field day…"

"It's cherry blossoms, there beautiful teme, they brighten up things…but you city kids don't appreciate these kind of things." I pout and he smirks, and then laughs.

"You're such a dobe! I didn't say I don't like it. Its actually quite beautiful, but I have allergies dobe," he grabbed my hand and reeled me in as if to kiss me when…

"Hey, you…Yes you with the chicken ass hair cut and the extremely emo look!!! Stay away from my Gaki before I castrate you!!!" a busty old blonde, other wise known as konoha's rude, and indecent school nurse/physiatrist's yelled from the door way.

She was apparently drunk and mad, she shot Sasuke the finger several times and used the index finger on that hand to tell Iruka to come toward her. She of course clobbered him, and Kakashi for trying to intervene. Then we we're inside waiting for that pervert uncle of mine to reappear.

Once inside she divided us up into rooms and because she wanted to make sure Kakashi kept his hands off her Iruka-chan she gave them separate rooms. Leaving me and Sasuke to the same room, Iruka protested it with all his might and I did too. But to no avail, she said Iruka couldn't sleep in the same bed as I cause I was a growing boy, Kakashi hell no, and I Was not about to stay in the same mother fucking bed as her and pervy porn uncle of mine. Emotional scars for life.

If I am to be sexual harassed while my stay in my own house then I'd need some advice…who else then the infamous lazy, and helpful Nara Shikamaru? But Shikamaru at Suigetsu's house and I did not wanna get on his bad side as he tries his luck with getting some.

I decide to call a friend and figured I'd call a friend to save my spirit…being that I'd be here through out the rest of this week since school had been cancelled. I guess I'd make use of my time.

I decided to call Kiba, but the bitch ain't picking up. Ass wipe. So I called Gaara, he ain't pick up either…what is every body doing? I called Rock lee…

Ring,

Ring,

Ring,

* * *

~Rock lee~

I was currently in the middle of getting pounded into my bed when,

_You're hot and you're cold,_

_You're yes and your no,_

_You're in and you're out,_

_You-_

I reached the phone and clicked it on, and you think he'd stop moving to…Apparently you don't know Gaara. He started to move harder I gasped and grabbed onto him. Gaara liked to let people know, as often as possible, that he was fucking me…I was happy that at least he let answer the phone.

"Ahh-hello…" I said in rasps voice.

{"Uhh…oh…lee…is this a bad time?"} Came naruto's voice on the other side.

He bent my legs toward my chest and put them over his shoulders. His thrust became irrational, and short and quick. "No, no I can talk…" I gasped.

"Bastard no you can't, I'm-" Gaara yelled as he thrusted wildly into me.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh, dammit…"

{"Oh are you guys…doing it."}

"Yes, yes, yes…" I was only half answering my friends question.

{"Well he can't stop for a minute so I can ask for some advice?"}

"Naruto do not ask him that then he-!!!"

Gaara seemed to have heard and grabbed my ankle and started to buck wildly I was arching my back.

"He wants to know if I'll stop…does that answer you blondie." Gaara said through the phone. "Say good bye to Naruto, lee"

"Ahh not like that, Gaara…" I complained.

* * *

~Naruto~

{"AHHH, No Gaara, not like that…"} lee screamed.

Dammit they were gay and damned proud of it!!! And sometimes it got in the way I needed info…and Gaara wasn't lee talk properly unless they came.

"Uhh, maybe I'll just call back…"

{"Naruto!!!..."}

{"Don't scream his name scream mine!!!"} Gaara was clearly yelling at lee…and you could tell that they were fucking hard cause you could the springs of the bed…it sounded like a cat crying. Gross (2much4dis: not 2 me! Hot digity!)

{"Naruto, I want to help…is something wrong at home? Aren't you enjoying your unexpected vacation?"} Lee asked.

{"Ahh close…"} Gaara moaned.

{"Naruto-kun, I want to help. Tell me!!!"} Lee screamed, I could here the headboard hitting the wall and the springs going insane.

"Ah lee, maybe I'll call back tomorrow…" I said staring at the phone with a cocked eyebrow.

{" Forgive me, please hold, Naruto-kun…ahh…ahh…ugh…"} Lee voice was muffled even though you could here his moans. They were kissing, and the phone was constantly hitting the bed.

{"COME WITH ME LEE!!!"} Gaara yelled.

{"UGH, I'M COMING…I'M THERE WITH YOU!!!"} lee broke off.

I heard them both scream, some panting go by and they both exchange 'I love you's' and then lee picked up the phone again, breathing hard.

{"Is it Uchiha-san?!?"}He asked over excited as usual. I cringed when I heard Gaara growl,

'I'll kill him if you want?"

"No, no I just wanted to know…what do I do to get him away? And keep him away."

{"Kill him…"} Gaara said low and venomously like.

"No! I don't want him dead. I know you hate him and all but deaths a little harsh. I want him-to stop." I stammered.

{"Naruto-kun are you lying to me."} Lee asked after a minute.

"W-wait, what do you mean…" I asked confused.

{"he means you don't want what you say you want…you want to be molested by that bitch ass pussy…no matter how disturbing that may sound I agree."} Gaara said and you could here groaning again. {"Personally I would stay in front of people till you are separated. Which means your ganna have to beg your dad to move you two to separate rooms. And always go to sleep before him, he's just like me (Unfortunately) so he won't molest you while your asleep. And don't fuck this one up, lee won't be able to answer all of your house calls. Now if you don't mind, I would like to fuck lee..."}

{"Wait, I could if you and your massive libido would give it a br-"} there was a pause.

{"you just came!!! And you're doing this already?"} Lee yelled. I could here the springs going again and Gaara said, {"Say goodbye to Naruto, lee…"}

{"Agh Naruto…"} the phone clicked off and I sat there thinking. Could Gaara-sama be right? Do I really like what Sasuke is doing for me? Could I crave the abuse?

After being stalked and molest for several years I guess I'd be use to it…that I crave it.

* * *

~Sasuke~

This was the perfect time to take advantage of people; well in this case Naruto. It was like Christmas had come early and I received Naruto…and endless supply of lube…a sound proof place to make it with him…and (my favorite, gods special gift for being Uchiha) a 9 inched dick when soft and 11 inches when hard.

Me being naturally so small and him being so tiny makes for a '_tight squeeze'_ if you know what I mean? I was grateful for the other small things, like her wanting to separate Kakashi and Iruka left us alone in the clear, her leaving us secluded left me to do with him as I wished and her bad parental skills pretty much worked in my favor. She had an old time shower that we all had to use at once and she made dobe and I take a bath at the same time. Iruka, of course protested but it's as if he's just mad that he wasn't getting to

Bathe with Kakashi.

With whatever the case I had a warm up session there and at the table for dinner.

When the dobe came to the room he'd be accommodating he was indeed shocked he actually looked mad. My dobe? Mad? So I took this into consideration. I smiled, "what dobe?"

He pointed his finger at me and did that damn stare I hate, that made it look like his eyes were closed but they weren't, "What-what the fuck? Get out of my clothes teme!!! What are you psycho are something?"

"No why do you ask?" I turn around in the chair. I had on his ugly orange shirt, with the matching chucks and black barely baggy pants. The choker too, though I believe it was a bit much; and had the back of my hair barely spiked.

"What? Were role playing dobe, you can be me and I will be you…cause I think it'll be a little weird if I did you like this…it's like fucking yourself. The ultimate form of masturbation." I laughed, "or should I say believe it!!!" I taunted.

He growled and took two steps back, I'm going to tell Iru-"

"And if you do, Tsunade will kick his butt. In case I'm the only one who knows are cares, she wants me to vent out my raging teen hormones on you…though she'll doubt it wisely." I frown. I stand walk over to a frozen Naruto and pull him in and close the doors.

"Dobe, maybe…I am a little bit insane, but that's natural for an Uchiha…but I'm not psycho!!! I love you, and I want to show you. I want to prove a point yet again…besides I read somewhere that role playing, change in position, and experimentation is healthy for a young and old couple." I pushed the willing captive towards the bed and fall on top of him. "So what do you say Naruto...up for some role-playing?" I lick his lips and smirk when he shudders. Mine.

For the rest of the night I play Naruto like my very own instrument, creating music, and sounds, and symphony's of my name. I mark him like knife, leaving proofs of my being there all over him. I flex, and push him to his limit and back. I make him mine and when his voice is sore and dead, I ride him once, given him that un told pleasure. This was mine and I'll do with it as I please, it pleases me to watch him love it…I call him whatever I want, I pull his hair, that hair, my hair. My dobe, I claim him; simple as that. And when I can't get it up anymore I pass out on him he whines and tries to push me off. But I say this is mine, and fall asleep…tomorrow is another day.

This feeling to have something to call mine, like having a family, like having friends, like having my dobe. This is love that I'm feeling.

* * *

I can't really think of anything to say...review. um i'll make all clear why their on vacation nxt time...i promise...i'd actually enjoy a flammer right now. ow yeah somebody asked if i was having teen drama issues or somethin' along that line, hell no!!! i'm not emo. the nxt chapter is funny, so read it...and the 2 after that are some of my favorites. oh big thnx 2 Xpeaceful blissX she's a very good reviewer. if i'm lucky i'll have the nxt chapter posted by tonight i hope. pray for naruto ppl, he's on the cliffe. literally.

and sasuke is still insane...(gaara is too, but he's cute enough to get away with it.) ckech 4 updates ppl. love u,

2much4dis


	4. Kakashi's porn?

_**My stalker Boyfriend.**_

Chapter 4: Kakashi's porno

~indicates characters P.O.V. ~

Disclaimer: I don't own but I can wish right?

Warning: There is a little bite of smex, but none with sasunaru or narusasu. Kakairu mostly. Lemon yeah, and insanity but barely any. Cursing and yaoi. Don't like it, don't read. Don't sue either!!!

~Naruto~

Jariya had returned late last night while Sasuke and I were asleep and he took every body out drinking leaving me and this pervert holding the keys to my life alone at home. He woke me up and said were ganna watch all of Kakashi's porn. Who else but Kakashi would even carry porn every where you go? Stupid sadistic pervert, with a stupid stalker adopted son.

Okay I guess it wasn't bad enough that I was dragged out of bed and left home alone with my resident stalker. I guess to add insult to injury he is making me watch porn to see if I'll get wet like a girl or something. But even worst he is MAKING ME WATCH PORN WITH HIM.

"Hey dobe where's the damn remote?" He asked sitting next to me and throwing his arm around the couch where my neck was. He smirked at me and took it from my head. Frankly, I was too tired to fight him back at this hour and, thigh I'd never tell him, this porn thing sounded interesting.

"Let the cinema begin then koi…" he pressed play and leaned his head on me. Even after sleeping it smelled strongly of axe's new shampoo, whereas I use something along the lines of strawberry-banana cream. Damn Iruka making me a girl, While Sasuke is treated as a man. Well at least my hair didn't look like a chicken's ass. XD

The movie began and it was some random blonde chick saying some out of line things to a fat Hispanic male. With whatever happened she was riding his bologna pony soon enough…this was not turning me on the story lines to this tape were lame and the girls okay at best and all the guys were ugly. I was actually quite bored to be exact.

"This is lame dobe, does you dad have any _gay _porn?" he said getting up and changing cassettes.

First you make me watch porn then you ask such a thing as that. I'm offended.

"Hell no, why would Iruka have-"

"Found something…it's called 'The wonderful world of gay sex' the boy edition." He smirked as he put it in the VCR and went back to occupy the space next to me.

"press play dobe."

I frown but I do press play, damn curiosity of a teen.

The first thing we notice on the screen is that the two men on the screen were not complete strangers, the second is that the one screaming for mercy on the bottom was _my dad, _and the last thing I notice is that the person giving my dad all this pleasure is the hottest guy (besides Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji) I have ever seen.

His silver hair seemed to sparkle loudly as he punishably fucked my father figure. And his figure was flawless…except for his eyes having two different colors. He was so cute, and he was fucking my father. And worst of all was I could not look away.

He stopped grabbed Iruka by the hair and whispered something harshly into his ear then forcibly made Iruka change positions. Iruka complained about how deep he was in him in this position and the other guy tells Iruka to shut up.

The sivelette paused to force a painfully, forceful kiss on my dad. And then continued his rampage. What the fuck was happening to me, why was I watching my dad get fucked by hot hotty (1)?

He changed position yet again and this time was sitting straight up while the younger version of my dad rode him. Hot Hotty was pulling younger dad down hard and grinning every time he got a cry of pain/pleasure out of dad. He seemed to be punishing him with…sex. He pulled him down to a fierce kiss by the hair and then urged him to ride him so more when my dad shook his head and said he couldn't take any more the guy started to grind his hips up into Iruka's forcefully. Then after much torture Iruka begged him to stop; when the man asked would he do I willingly he nodded sadly.

My poor dad was a trembling mess, he was crying and drooling, and was trembling. The other guy had left several love marks on him and bite marks even. He was pink all over and he his hair was a mess. The guy seemed proud of his work he was whispering harshly into his ear and Iruka would just nod and keep riding. Then he had him beg for release.

And why was I turned on by this? Sasuke seemed disturbed, I did not which really scared me. And I wanted to keep watching.

"What the fuck Kakashi and Iruka video taped there fucks…" he screamed.

Kakashi?...Kakashi and Iruka…Kakashi was that hotty on the tape fucking my dad? Ahh!!!

"What that hotty is Ka-Ka-Kakashi sensei?" I asked blushing severely.

Sasuke frowned, he reach for the remote "Turn it off dobe…I know everything I needed to find out."

"No" I found myself saying, "I want to watch."

~Sasuke~

And the dobe called me sadistic freak. Here he is watching his daddy freak with Kakashi and to add insult to injury he didn't even know that it was Kakashi!!! He had called him cute. He had looked at him in such a way that I hated my father. He had look at him with this glory this shine he never gave me…and I hated that he gave it to Kakashi.

I am his boyfriend now!!! Not my father!!!

"Give me the damn control…"I said in a low dangerous voice.

"Hell no stalker, I said I wanna watch it." He argued back.

"I'll ask again, dobe…give me the control. Were through here." I gave him my best Uchiha die if you don't obey stare. He shivered and I could clearly see fear in his eyes, but he didn't back down.

"No…"he whispered. You asked for it. And now's a better time then any to have a crappy excuse to molest him. Plus I'd like to see that glare directed towards me, I am to be the only one the dobe idolizes.

"Do you really wanna provoke me, dobe?" I asked getting up and bending over face to face with him. I put my hands on his knees and grin. He looks mad, but I can make him smile.

"You wanna try me creep…?" clearly he wants to see who will bend first; not me though.

Suddenly the door opens and we both look towards the hall were the door way was. We look at ach other and curse simultaneously before we realize we need to react.

"Shh, or you'll wake the kids Kakashi…ugh…" we heard Iruka and the faint laughter of Kakashi, that perverted author and the busty blonde hag.

Dammit Naruto struggled to turn it off and broke the remote in his struggle. He's such an Usuratonkachi, now we have to turn it off manually both of us race toward the VCR but naturally I'm faster than the dobe and I reach there first. I manage to turn it off I can come back later and take the tape out I grabbed the box of tapes and grin as I might just get away with this. Until Usurantonkachi over there slips and runs head on into me. We knock foreheads and I fell to the ground seeing little versions of my dobe in nothing but angel wings.

" Naruto? Sasuke? What are you two doing up at this hour?" Iruka asked shocked, he quickly unlatched himself from Kakashi and went to help us up.

"You two weren't fighting, were you?" The old pervert asked.

"That chicken assed kid better not have been touchin' my Gaki…" she growled.

I get up and when I finally shake my head clear, I realize that the box of tapes is still in my arms.

"Sasuke what are those?!?" Iruka asked in shock and horror.

"Uh…it's not what it looks like. I was…"

"He was taking them from me." Saved by the dobe.

Everyone stared at the innocent looking dobe, "What?!?" they say simultaneously.

"I said I took it, he tried to stop me and then you guys came in and we sorta fell…" He blushed. "I made him watch it."

"…Okay…your grounded Naruto…"Kakashi said; that wasn't even the worst of it. The dobe was staring at Kakashi with that look. I couldn't help it, I gave Kakashi my 'back off that's mine, Uchiha glare. He looked confused.

"is something wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked with his eyebrow cocked. He looked at me for answers and I only gave the death glare which confused him.

And to make matters even worst I guess the remote still work cause as the busty hag walked over the damn thing it came back on. And the damn tape came on…_I should have disconnected that damn VCR…_I metally cringed.

Iruka turned so bright red he looked orange and Kakashi smirked under the maks of coure. I can tell, I'm his son. And the other two old guys smirked sadistically too. But then me and Naruto eyes met while the four were distracted by the…show…and I saw something I never seen in that dobe before.

It was as if…he really wanted to protect me…he blushed ever so lightly…and I mouthed 'thank you'.

XXX

Kakashi had me in the room for our, now to often, talks; I was still mad at the guy. He had taken my Urantonkachi with out even knowing.

We sat in silence till he finally gave a sigh and looked at me sternly. He took off the mask which was something he rarely did since we'd moved in with the dobe and his dad.

"Naruto didn't take those tapes did he?" he said coolly.

"Well read me like a book why don't you? Hell no he didn't he is tired of me getting in trouble…that or he wants me in his room. You shouldn't carry porn evry where though it's-"

"Why was Naruto staring at me like that?"

I hate him, I hate him I hate how you've stolen my dobe before he was even mine.

I gritted my teeth and ball my fist up, "He…he…"

"He wouldn't happen to have an infatuation with me would he?"

I hate how you know these damn things.

"…Hai…"

"Oi, I was hoping you'd say 'hell no' but I was right. And now you hate me, right?" he said walking to sit besides me.

"Stop acting like you can read me like a book bastard. Naruto is mine and if he…"

"I don't want your Naruto, Sasuke. I have my dolphin…and I'm fuckin' grateful of him. I wouldn't trade him for anything. And this is just an unfortunate turn of events that can be solved with some quick training." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"training?" I asked confused.

He smirked "Hai, training…" sadistic smirk.

XXX

~Kakashi~

Yes, I had to admit, Naruto liking me was an unseen problem, in our plans. When Sasuke had come to me in need of my help to make Naruto become his, I had to agree. I come up with several ways to win him over…I'm still his father so it wasn't anything sexual. And I did warn him that 'if' his exploitation of Naruto happened to get sexual (use a condom) and make sure you do not get caught by Iruka. For Sasuke, of course they would turn sexual, he was a stalker to the boy after all. But to get caught…two days after moving in…and then caught again with porn of me and my dolphin.

His charisma was slipping, how the hell does he, The Great Sasuke Uchiha, get caught and so unsmooth like. He was born a slick, smoothed, laid back kind of liar. He might as well give up claims to being an Uchiha.

Then, there was the constant spite of jealousy I'd seen more and more. It never got that way when it was just me and him; the most I'd hear from him in a week is good morning good night and bye's. if he felt so inclined; even though I preferred it that way, this new side of him was astonishing. It told me that under that tough persona the kid put on, he was human…he was a kid.

A rather weird kid I might add, but a kid none the less.

As I walk toward the room, I can hear Tsunade and Jariya chewing Iruka and Naruto out. I also hear pants….Naruto is down stairs…who's in there with Sasuke?

I decide to be the perverted person I am (I'm also his dad) I open the door. He turned bright red and stop his little masturbation session and hides everything under the covers. I love this shit, really I do. Call me whatever you want but if you live with a kid who since like six has been fucking perfect you love to see him do embarrassing normal kid things.

"G-get out, Kakashi….I'm…busy…b-baka!!!" he says through the covers.

"What? Cant a dad check up on his son?" I smirk. "so you masturbate? That is something I thought the infamous Uchiha did. You know you once told me if you had to jerk me off…then it would never be you." I gave a grin, a sadistic grin.

"I don't…" he retorted.

"So you're not masturbating to…what are you masturbating to?" I asked curiously.

"nothing!!! Leave!!!" he pointed toward the doors.

I come over pull the covers off and behold, pictures of Naruto fell to the ground in a clatter.

I sighed, that is just fucking weird. But it's Sasuke…um so I huff it up and sit down next to the blushing Uchiha. "so, this habitual infatuation with Naruto…it's more than just that isn't it?"

He nods embarrassed, "I love him…"

I thought so, "Sasuke, you're mental health is on the line. Everyone's been saying that they've been waiting for it to crumple. If you start faltering like that you'll get more therapy sessions again and heavy doses of medication. And I know you hate that shit, I don't want to do something that I know you hate. But if it's for your greater good, then I will…"

He frowned, "I'm not crazy or something. Why is it that ever one wants to prove I'm insane or something? I just want to be with him…and he…doesn't…so I guess that's why I do these things. I've been obsessed since the day at the entrance ceremony in kindergarten when I first saw the kid on the docks. I'll admit it wasn't this type of an infatuation then but it is now. You can be with Iruka, why is it bad that I want to be with him? I've wanted this for so long now. I want him to care about me like I do him, and I kill any one who gets in my way. It's not being insane it's being Uchiha…" he growled.

Okay so he was right, I wasn't even an Uchiha, but I know damn skippy if someone was trying to separate me from my dolphin, I'd hunt them down and kill them. But what person wouldn't? Isn't that being in love? But he used the fact that Uchiha blood coursed through his veins as an excuse for every thing.

I am Uchiha there off I:

1. Do Not Cry

2. Do Not masturbate

3. Don't enjoy sweets.

4. Never make the first move

5. Do Not Lose fights

6. Don't make threats twice/don't repeat themselves.

7. am huge…

8. Better than every other kid he I know.

9. Will kill for what's mine, no questions act.

10. Once they have something that they want never share it.

11. Always get what they want.

12. Don't falter, let you're mask down.

13. Never say I love you first.

14. Can stalk someone and it be legal, and not insane worthy.

15. Do not feel any emotions other then anger, spite, and satisfaction. Especially not jealousy.

16. I am Uchiha there off, my glare can scare a grown man shitless, I had seen him do it too. Not to me, but to plenty of people.

17. I can use people and not feel a damn thing about it. (2much4dis: see nxt chap.)

18. are automatically a non-virgin by puberty.

19. Are not crazy because they are Uchiha.

20. are naturally mature from birth.

That was the beginning of the list, he actually gave me it when I first adopted him and said I'd need to know all nine hundred and twenty of them if I wanted to live with him peacefully.

I of course told his therapist and he said nothing was wrong. Now he was masturbating and everything, he was breaking his Uchiha rules by birth. And he was blaming it on love.

Naruto was making his walls of defense falter. And that was good as well as bad. "What, Kakashi, what?"

"Hey, when Naruto comes back upstairs, I want you to put that plan into play. I'ma have to explain myself and that porno to those two parent figures to ruru, but that ought to keep me busy." I said putting the mask back on and my hair over my eyes.

"…okay, can you get out already…it's kinda weird that you saw me do that. I never usually do…someone was always around and willing to for me…" spoiled brat, what I know understand his infatuation to Naruto and the strength of it all. Because he, Naruto Uzumaki, was the only person to deny and Uchiha. And that was the worst of all was the kid just didn't know how to deal with rejection. Once his brother snapped and killed his whole family and Naruto's, he ran away and when Itachi finally caught up to him…he didn't kill him. He didn't give him the satisfaction of belonging with the family and instead he let him grieve, he let him live knowing 'there will be no one for him' in this world.

"Sasuke, first get some sleep, okay?" I said patting his head.

"Fine, fine get out…" he picked up the pictures and through me out almost literally.

XXX

~Naruto~

There my debt is repaid to that bastard, hope he didn't think I actually cared for him. After getting yelled at by a drunken old hag and that pervert laughing his ass off about me watching homemade porn…he should owe me.

But a debt repaid is a molestation session I didn't have to worry about.

_Flashback_

After arriving to school with the Uchiha kid around me I was chased persecuted and tortured by his fan club. If Neji, Gaara, and Morris hadn't showed I'd be dead. We decided to skip next period in the student parking lot.

"Be more careful, don't you know that they're ganna be waiting for you to fluke up?" Morris asked putting his hand around Neji's neck and sitting in his lap.

"Yeah, if you actually do die, I'll never forgive Uchiha for putting you in such a predicament." Neji said putting his hands to Morris's thighs.

"well then, if that's the case I can handle that mother fucker now." Gaara said in his usual I'm bored persona.

Lee and Kiba came short after, Kiba was talking of going outside and smoking. He was mad about Shino not wanting to fuck in school. Why do I hang out with these people?

Sai and chouji came next and we all just sat there talking. We were obviously ganna miss second period, but none of us cared. Everyone had some of the weirdest advice when it came to my Uchiha problem. But nobody's is as weird as Gaara's plan.

"And once I've dumped the body, you can find someone less insane to date…or get molest by." He said taking a drag of the one cigarette we were passing around.

"well if I want someone as insane as Sasuke Gaara, I know were to go…"

"I know you miss me…" he said with a grin, Rock lee huffed and kicked me.

"I'm joking, Gaara and I are over now…or do I have to be reminded of the poundings he so eagerly gives you daily to mark that?" I said rubbing lee's head. He was blushing and his two big bushy brows were contorted into a frown.

"…sh…t…up…" he mumbled, Gaara seemed pleased that everyone and their mother knew they fucked like bunnies. But lee was never turned on by voyeurism.

The cigarette was finished and I decided to light a new one, bad idea the lighter fell and onto leaked gasoline from the parking lot and toward some shrubs by school. The fire grew and grew. We sat there shocked before we could realize to react.

"Oh-my-gawd, you have just the school on fire Uzumaki!!!" Lee ran toward the door Gaara grabbed him and held him back. "Let me go, Gaara-sama"

"Do you really think I'm ganna let you go into a flaming building?!?" he asked angrily.

"If it were me in there you would…" lee said sadly.

"No such luck, everyone will be alright. It's just the B-wing; that's the damn gymnasium…theirs only like a couple of kids in there." Gaara cooed holding on harder to lee as he tried to escape.

"Shino's in there!!!" Kiba screamed at the realization. He ran toward the door as well. This time chouji stopped him.

"Shino will be alright, dude chill…" he said obviously stronger then his captive.

"Shino!!! Shino, please!!!" he cried.

Shino came out of the back of the flaming building leading a bunch of kids, kiba bit chouji and ran into Shino's arms. They hugged there as the rest of the gym emptied out safely.

Oh fuck I've never fucked up like this. Aren't I lucky there are no camera's in this parking lot. I always said I wanted to burn the school down, but never actually planned on doing it." In the front of the gymnasium the kids were all out and accounted for, Gai sensei was questioning all of them. Lee promised me he wouldn't speak not even to his father and the rest said they didn't even see it happen. Good no witnesses.

"So you're burning down schools Naruto? That's more Sai's league and more or less on the brink of arson, don't you think?" that annoying ohmygawd I hate you voice purred. Uchiha Sasuke sat on the fence of the courtyard. "Dobe, I could have you expelled if I told…but what fun would that be?"

"You wouldn't." I threaten.

"Try me?" he retorted with a smirk.

"If you knew what was good for you, you'd disappear right now." Neji warned, Gaara growled and Morris gave his signature glare of death.

Which was of course matched by the infamous Uchiha glare of death.

"I came to make proposition, since I'm a man of business, I'd like to do this professionally. Dobe burned down part of school, meaning he could go to jail and expelled and worst have to deal with Iruka sensei. But I'm offering to hold water so long as he owes me one…that sounds like a pretty good deal to me" he said jumping off the gate and landing in a full grace pose.

"we do not take kindly to threats…" lee warned.

"very well then. Your dad would love to know whop burned down the maito gymnasium, wouldn't he?" he smirked. "I thought so." Lee frowned which in turn made Gaara mad.

"and what exactly will I have to do?" I asks suspiciously.

"Nothing, yet…" he smirked again, bringing goose bumps to my skin.

I know right now it was nothing but if we went home he would hold this over me. So I'd be forced to lackey after him. Damn it, I was stuck..

"Deal." I say sternly, I know I will regret it but damn I did not want to go to jail. There was a chance that more juveniles like Sasuke live there.

_Flash back ended._

At least I was free of being his lackey, he'd totally freak when he hears this one.

As I was grounded until I left, I'd be stuck at home while he got to go to the beach and everything at least they didn't take my cellular device (cell phone) I could still entertain myself. As I came up stairs I notice the lights are off, nothing good could come from that. Either he was dead and the killer was in there too or he was waiting for another weird ass experiment he wanted to pull.

I open the door and to my surprise he is asleep…or so I thought….

(okay big thnx 2 blueberry and desiree incident they've been constant reviewing with each chapter and no I'm not psycho and no Sasuke isn't crazy…that dnt make no kind of sense. He wouldn't be Sasuke.) You guys are thinking, fatal attraction crazy, he's like semi crazy from obsession. Got it!!!???!!! I told you I'd update tonight.

I wn't be able 2 update, I am on spring break and all. I want 2 go out 2, didn't like much in the last chapter but Gaalee was in there so I guess…well anyway, the nxt chapter is my favorite well the one after that actually. Sakura chronicles, its actually ganna use the list I mentioned earlier. So read it. My boys is been fixed I had technical difficulties and all…but it should be updated as well. Maybe…I said maybe…I can update this story.

Maybe, not certain…Naruto don't jump…I'll get there.

Signed 2much4dis


	5. stuck in a dark place

_xP Bx: Well welcome all to the next chapter of __**My Stalker Boyfriend**__. I'm __**xPeaceful Blissx**__ and I have come to present you with this chapter today. Just let me tell you, it might be longer than 2much4dis's chapters and slightly off I guess. My stuff may seem weird, so when you review and start flaming about how it's weird and not hitting with the story, just come to my profile and tell me. We can deal with it there bitches. C:_

* * *

~Indicates Characters P.O.V~

Disclaimer: I wish to own Naruto…everyone does really. Sucks that we can't right? Because if we all did, then SasuNaru would be the main point of the story for the girls, while the guys would try to get some hetero or yuri in the plotline somewhere. XD

Chapter 5: Stuck in the Dark

~Naruto~

"Teme… what are you doing?" I asked quizzically as I stared at duck butt hair. I really don't get him or Kakashi really. They both confuse me and make me feel much stupider. Not saying that I'm stupid or anything, they just make me… you know what I mean!?!

"Nothing Dobe, Why do you ask?" his voice came out weirdly, almost lusty like.

Man, I swear I feel like I have caught him in the middle of an act or something and its making me feel nervous. I took a whiff of air and it kind of smelt like sex and sweat. Very weird, too weird for me.

"S-s-Sasuke! Have you been …?" My voice went an octave higher, as I re-asked the question once more.

Have you been m-m-masturbating Sasuke!?" My voice squeaked when I asked that question. Why don't I think before I ask questions? And make sure my voice doesn't sound like a shrilling girl, afraid of boys' dicks and whatnot?

He looked at me impassively having that worthy die-hard gorgeous smirk on his face as he stood up, slowly walking towards me. Weird that I'm finally noticing that was only a little bit of light into the room, which was a flashlight I suppose.

And it's completely dark, making me feel as if I'm in a chamber, getting stalked by some predator, which is Sasuke at the moment. I felt like I'm sweating all nervously and I think my blood has stopped passing through my body correctly. Wonder why he keeps his room like this, and I wanted to ask that but…

"Hn? So my little koi knows about masturbating huh?" His voice came out lustful and roughly. My eyes widen slightly, as I began to notice the all too close proximity that we were in.

He was just a little far from me, but not to far enough to reach out and touch my face. I just want him to reach out at me and bring his finger to graze across my lips and I would…. Wait, what the hell? Where did that thought come from?

I will not take notice that I would want that stalker to _touch me_ in _any sort of way_. Hell, to the fucking no. Rejecting all thoughts about the bastard starting now! And a little later than I should have reacted, he had me pinned against the wall with his dark smoldering orbs staring into my wide smooth ocean ones.

Plus I haven't even answered the question yet. I swallowed saliva into my parched throat, but answered boldly; as boldly as I could get by now. I shouldn't tell him this, but he wanted an answer, so I'm going to give it to him.

"Duh, I remember when Gaara and I were dating that he explained it to me. It was embarrassing to say at least but it didn't matter. I got to learn something that I heard most people do" I muttering defensively.

Really, just because I didn't know the full basics of masturbating, doesn't mean I don't know what it is right? I'm not the complete dummy this Uchiha thinks I am. Ugh, pisses me off when he thinks that I'm a complete and utter,

"_What. Did. You. Just. Say. Uzumaki?_" His voice held malice now, and maybe a bit of jealousy? I think I was imagining it or something really, but the way that those piercing jet black eyes stared into me, I could slightly read jealousy through them. His guard is down a bit; I can tell…_ maybe I'm bringing down that barrier?_

~Sasuke~

I know I sound jealous, but I'm not. Seriously, can't a guy get pissed at his _property_ about his old relationships with a certain someone he doesn't like? I'm thinking of daggers going through that red head boy's body right now, and it's looking pretty good too.

I mentally smirk at the _oh so delightful _picture I just created. Just as I began staring into the blonds' crystal blue eyes, his eyes narrowed as did mine. It was getting pretty intense… in the bad way, _really_ bad way.

There's so much tension in the air as silence filled the room, you could hear a rat piss on cotton. _**(1)**_

His eyes widening, searching for something in my eyes that if thinking it, it's like it's going to disobey me and display feelings other then the ones on my list. _**(2)**_ Then I noticed that his eyes kept looking, but then it's like he found something there.

I'm getting pretty pissed off, because 1. He hasn't answered my question and 2. He keeps searching for feelings that are not going to show. I don't like showing him my emotions, he's already broken down a couple of my barriers and I can't let him break anymore.

I gave him the infamous Uchiha glare, watching as the blond didn't back down, but give me one of his own.

"Gaara and I used to date. Gaara taught me a lot of things really, really _weird_ things, but whatever." Naruto replied to me.

"_Fucking dobe"_ my inner self replied. Then, I saw the boy smirk, and his glare became icy.

"You jealous of my old relationships Teme? You scared that their going to take me away from you."

"Hn. Usuratonkachi, you think I'm… jealous? No, Uchiha's are _never_ jealous." But somehow, I knew I was lying to myself.

Maybe I was a little jealous but I'm never going to admit that to the dobe. It was really getting on my nerves, which this boy has somehow brought my guard down this much. I'm a fucking Uchiha!! Racking my own brain for answers, I smirk deviously at him.

"You can't say anything really. If your trying to get _feelings_ out of me. Don't even try it."

I watched as he clenched and un-clenched his fists, the muscles in his arms flexing, the veins pumping up and down.

I was slightly mesmerized by the action, but suddenly brought out of that fantasy by a slightly loud slam to the desk.

Naruto was glaring at me, and I smirked. I fully smirked, because I got him looking at me, thinking about me, and not anyone else. Selfish to say at least, hardly not. I wanted him to keep his mind track on _me_ and _me only_… when possible… which would be all the time mostly.

Not the stupid ass red head, not my father, just… _me._ I could see that Naruto was getting aggravated, so I kept on smirking.

"What's that smug look on your face for Bastard?" the boy spat out to me. I shook my head as I moved away, to sit back on my bed with a reply of, "Your thinking of me stupid. That's why."

~Naruto~

What the fuck? What's wrong with this bastard? Why can't he confess that he's just damn jealous of what Gaara and I had together long ago?

_Wait… why do I even care for this stalking bastard ass teme anyways?!_ The thought pondered in my head as I looked at him impassively but somehow… in the back of my mind, I was smirking.

"Yeah, what ever stalker. You know you are and that's all that is!" I say, as I pointed to him with a smile on my face. He's still smirking, because he got what he wanted somehow. But I got what I secretly wanted, some damned feelings from him.

Those dark impassive eyes showed something, and I going to continue breaking them, sooner or later. I sigh as my tough act resolved, "Alright Teme, I'm tired of fighting with you. It's late and I want to get up in the morning."

"Naruto, come down here for a minute please. I need to speak with you." I heard hot hotty… I mean Kakashi calling me. Sasuke's head snapped back to my moving figure, as I walk out the door and downstairs. I can hear footsteps behind me, so that means Sasuke's following me. Gee, really Sasuke? Can't I just get a bit of free time around here!? I walked into the living room and suddenly felt tension in the air. My dad, Iruka, was sitting on the couch with his head down and it seemed like the other two adults left.

Kakashi had one of those weird looks on his face, well… half his face, which you can't really tell what's going on. He was the one who was leaning against the other side of the wall. My eyes dart straight to my daddy, whose face was beat red, out of anger or embarrassment, I don't know.

I sat down on the couch, having to sink next to my dad, awaiting the verbal abuse of either questioning or reactions of any sorts. None came. It was weird, having all of this tension in this small space. Uh… It wasn't small, it just felt that way.

~Kakashi~

I mentally sigh as I rubbed my nose between my fore fingers. It's going to be pretty easy to tell Naruto why I have homemade porn right? Wrong. I don't want to tell him that it was because I used it to show how much I make Iruka scream and wither under me during the immense pleasure I give him. Plus, I'm just a pervert that way, and like to keep _momentums_ of what I love dearly. But I shouldn't be all to blame, Iruka wanted to record it too… and then again, he said he wanted to burn it by all the expressions that crossed his face at looking at himself on that tape. That day was priceless.

Cringing from the sudden cough in the room (_I'm getting to it Ruru_), I stood up a bit straighter as my eyes glowered over to Naruto. He was squirmishing in the seat, waiting for something to happen. This time, I sighed aloud, knowing that _this_ type of conversation needs to be done now… and quickly. I looked around a few more minutes, noticing Sasuke's piercing glare at me.

"_Such a jealous child, but he denies it."_ I thought, as I shifted my feet into a better and more comfortable position with a serious expression on my face. Naruto looked up at me, and his blue eyes swirled with many different emotions. The one I saw the most was nervousness, and the second one to that was _admiration_? I don't know, but I began talking in a low tone.

"Naruto… I…. know it's weird… being caught with…. porn… that Iruka and I made…" a cough was heard, and glares of daggers were sent my way as that sentence was stated, and I knew I had to rephrase it so my dolphin wouldn't be more mad at me.

"Well… more of my porn than anything. What I'm trying to say is that… Naruto… I have porn like this around because… I love to keep the most passionate moments that me and Iruka have together." Wow, that sounds completely and utterly weird but it's the truth, but yet another cough entered into the room and I added quickly, "Plus I'm a pervert that just wanted homemade porn. When Ruru watched it, those faces he made at it were perfect. Utterly perfect."

I watched as Naruto's eyes widen a bit, and Iruka's blush deepened into a scarlet red. The smirk that drifted onto my face at the reactions sent the blond over the edge. As Naruto stood up quickly, I reminded my body to move to the side to dodge a pillow thrown at my torso. Iruka stood to push the boy down as the said boy continued to throw stuff at me.

"GAH! KAKASHI, WHY ARE YOU CORRUPTING MY DADDY LIKE THAT!?! MY DADDY WAS PURE AND INNOCENT AND…" I had cut him off quickly with a statement that shouldn't have been said.

"Your Daddy or my Ruru-chan is _faaaaar_ from being innocent and pure. He was tainted way before I laid my little hands on him." My nice and knowing smile was put in place as I hear Iruka stutter a sort of explanation to Naruto, as Naruto's mouth was agape. I snickered behind my hand as I heard Naruto stomping off saying _"Stupid bastard is corrupting my dad. Just because he's hot doesn't mean he could."_ Ah, now if I retold that to Sasuke, he would be pissed. But I think he heard that loud and clear.

As a couple of seconds passed by, Iruka looked at me, calmly… too calmly. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I knew I was in big trouble now. My voice shook of fear and worry as I said, "Ruru, darling. You know that I had to explain in my own little way. That last sentence was not supposed to come out. I swear!"

~Iruka~

I couldn't believe that just happened… not in a million years, or if a person repeated to me… or if someone recorded it and pressed replay to play that same scene over and over and over again, I would never get that to stay in my mind. Even though it already stayed in my mind more than I know of, more of my being was aggravated at the man before me, as he bit out

"No sex… until I say." My eyes rose slightly, as I quietly watched the others face drain of color and him sputter mad words. Not listening, I walked up to the stares to our room and shut the door, then I just added more torture to the already horrible thing called _no sex? NO SEX!? My hand has became my best friend again._

"And you have to sleep on the couch until I think you're ready to come back into bed to be a good man."

Shutting the door completely this time, I smiled secretly to myself. I knew this was going to be a challenge, since I was so bent up on the sex we had between us. But I knew I could and would pull through… slowly but surely. I just don't know if my partner can hold out as long as I think I can.

Stripping myself of this clothing, pulling my already mused hair out of the disoriented ponytail behind my head and shaking it lightly, I slipped on a pair of soft boxer shorts and slithered into bed. Already missing the heat of the others chest upon my back, I muttered to myself quietly while sleep began to consume me.

~peaceful bliss~

While outside on the couch, Kakashi was dreading the way he explained his oh-so-smart remark to the homemade porn. Shivering on the couch, definitely missing his dolphins contact and cuddling they usually did at this time; he was plotting in his mind on how to win his lover back at all costs, no matter how much his pride will be damaged after this.

And on top of this, everyone forgot about Sasuke being there, and hearing what Naruto said as he passed him up to go to his room. To say he was pissed was the last kind of word to use. He was angered indefinitely. He clenched and unclenched his fists as we strolled straight up to his room and silently shutting his door, stomping straight to his bed and falling asleep in a pissed off manner.

This is with the pillow in a vise death grip and squishing the damn stuffing out of it, while his legs are up in a curling position, sending hussy-fitting kicks onto whatever was attached to the bottom of his own bed.

Wow… kind of makes you feel sorry for that bed and pillow huh? Yeah, would have thought the same thing.

~Naruto~

"_Gosh, I'm just ready for some sleep. Wish I didn't have to wake up in the morning for whatever comes tomorrow,"_ I thought tiredly. Not bothering even worry about Sasuke as my eyes began to become droopy, and my body sagging with its little energy it has left to use up.

My mind fed up, I dragged myself to bed and landed in it with a _thud_. Happy that I get to sleep peacefully tonight I slowly began to drift off into a silent slumber, since I don't have to worry about that perverted little boy across the hall walking into my bedroom and staring at me in my sleep. Before sleep succumbed to me, I rethought over something and I just had a feeling that he was listening to the whole conversation between his father and I had just minutes ago and just wanted to get away from that. Well no matter, even though in the back of my conscious I was truly worried for the damned teme.

~Kakashi~

The mornings rays fluttered through the blinds of the living room, as they stopped upon a masked mans eyes, taunting me that its time for me to wake up and then wake up the kids for school. A groan escaped my lips as I sat up uncomfortably from this hard thing called a couch. Really, how can anyone sleep on this thing when a soft, warm, and don't forget cozy bed with your _breathe-taken_ and don't forget _handsome_ lover is in the bed just sleeping soundly?

Another groan escaped my lips, as I thought of the perfect way to wake up my two loving boys. Smirking sinfully to myself, I sat up quickly and stretched my aching muscles and limbs. Then stranding up quite silently, I began to stride up the stairs, hitting Naruto's room first. Quickly running onto the side of the bed, I whispered into the whiskered boys' ear,

"_Is that Sasuke I see? Trying to slide into your bed and ravish your sleeping form. Wake up Narutoooo, hurry up!!!" _I said in a weird warning tone, knowing all to well that Sasuke wouldn't do that… maybe. But, I just thought that I would tease him into waking up.

As soon as those words left my mouth, the boy bolted right up. I saw eyes in a goldfish manner while his mouth has in a growl while grabbing at his pillow; I laughed a bit too loudly as the scene. My eyes held little welts of tears on the endings, as I wiped them away with a forefinger.

"So you were going to beat Sasuke senseless with a pillow? I don't know how that's going to work Naru-chan" I said so sweetly, seeing that his body has tensed up and turned around. His eyes once in that goldfish form once more, I continued.

"Yeah, Naru-chan stop doing that. It's scaring me. It makes me think that you're lost for words. Now, we wouldn't like Iruka coming in here thinking that I was…"

"_SHUT UP KAKASHI AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM" _I heard him yell at me, as he shoved my beautiful form out of the room. My laughs continued as I walked to Sasuke's room next, to see if he was awake. Peering into the room, I walked in there.

And to my surprise, my son was still sleeping. _"In his pissed off pose,"_ I mused happily in my mind. _"So he wouldn't mind if I just wake him up a bit late to giving him his daily dose of stay-the-fuck-away-unless-your-someone-important mood to get his day starting right."_ I smiled at his figure, as I began to poke and shank the black mop of blob under the covers with an unsharpened pencil. Another smirk appeared on my lips, as I decided to do what he did to Naruto, just different.

"_Hey Sasukeeeee. Naruto's saying he's waiting for you to take him now. He's ready at the breakfast table. But ooh you can't take him quick enough you're late for school."_ I voiced softly. But as I moved away from the bed, I saw the figure slide cleanly out of his bed and into his clothes. He brushed his teeth and washed the gunk off his face, standing next to me as if waiting for instructions.

The smile on my face was an amusing one, as I voiced out,

"Yeah, I lied about that Naruto part. But… you are late for school."

~Sasuke~

Damn Kakashi, always playing with my emotions… not that I _show_ it or anything. I growled at him loudly, just to show that I'm pissed off at him, and then stomped out of the door. My father followed behind me, making me grind my teeth in irritation. Really, I just wished he would leave me alone for at least one day, but then that wouldn't be my father would it?

I didn't see Naruto, so I guessed that he already got ready for school; but I was still aroused beyond all hell. But I didn't have time for that; because that dobe left me for school…we finally get back in and he decides to go to school with out me.

On my way there I ran into a blonde girl and _my _number one stalker, Sakura Haruno….

Damn does this day just suck….

* * *

OMG, she's written this like a true pro…I'm so glad I've taught her something. Well I finally posted and I'm happy cause I just got a AFF account. Should of got on of those first…and a y! gallery. But I am still here I'll try to share what we know and love as 2much4dis with each site equally…but I really am leaning on AFF lately. I thank Xpeaceful blissX with soooooo much love…I'ma write a chapter for her 2!!! I could write one for any of u 2 if ur willing to help proof read my work. Now, I've had issue after issue that just delays me 4rm writing…like my fathers sickness has slowed me down severly and my own catching the flu…and finals and that pool party I went 2 with my wife…bitchin' cept I can't swim. Thanks… review and all… if ur ganna add me 2 ur fav's review me plz…


	6. The Sakura chronicles, part 1

_**My stalker Boyfriend.**_

Chapter 6: Sakura chronicles: part 1

~indicates characters P.O.V. ~

Disclaimer: I don't own but I can wish right?

Warning: There is a little bite of smex, but none with sasunaru or narusasu. Kakairu mostly. Lemon yeah, and insanity but barely any. Cursing and yaoi. Don't like it, don't read. Don't sue either!!! Oh and NaruSaku…sorry….

~Naruto~

I had to get away. And not just from the resident stalker either, from my half masked sexy step dad, my own father and my firkin aunt and uncle.

But here I was another morning…another school morning may I say and I, Naruto Uzumaki was strapped down into a bed. my resident stalker behind me doing what only Kami-san knows.

"Sasuke…were ganna be late…" I complained.

"…"

"Saaaasssuuuke…"

"…"

"Sasuke???"

"DO you still think my dads hot?" he asked out of the blue. Oh no, I played this game before. Unfortunately it was when I was a kid and didn't know better. If I say yes then he spanks me and violates me. But if I say no and avoid answering the tricky questions then my ass was saved! Literally!

"Well!!!" he said harshly.

"No Sasuke…why would I like-"

WHACK

"Ouch!!! What the fuck was that?"

WHACK

WHACK

WHACK

WHACK

WHACK

WHACK

"Sa-sa'ke…" I sobbed it was thick and hard and it felt like leather.

It was definitely no belt. A paddle? A paddle!!!

"Stop or I'll-"

"You'll what dobe? Drool over that old geezer?"

"He's not that old, he's barely even thirty two."

He said nothing but it seemed as though he was counting.

"…seven, eight, nine"

Whack

Whack

Whack

Whack

Whack

Whack

Whack

Whack

He gave me nine smaller but still painful,

"Every lying word that comes out of that mouth is ganna gets rewarded with a whip."

I was quiet now; he tried to force a sound out by torturing my abused ass but nothing. He smirked, I could tell and then he was gone. I thought he had more install for me but I heard the shower on and the door to the restroom close. That bastard left me like this tied up to a bed post with my ass sticking up and open to the public.

I was struggling to get out when I felt wet arms wrap around me and lift me over his shoulder. I kick and kicked aiming to get free. But only received an ass wiping for it.

I was taking into the show and dropped on my poor butt in the cold water.

"Sas-ke" I groaned.

"Why Naruto, you were the one saying well be late so I'm giving you a bathe." Wait bath means a simpler way for molestation.

He got in the tub behind me and pull me back first into his chest. "you feel any better? I bet this cold waters helping that ass right about now." He licked a line up my neck and to my ear. Wait I didn't want this, not now anyway.

"How about a hand job?" I said valiantly. He stared shocked waiting ti see what I was up to. But when I looked sincere he just unbound my hands and brought my left one to his enormously in human cock. I had to wrap both hands around it just to get around the very girth of the thing.

He let out a sigh but said nothing. He closed his eyes and slithered his other arm around me to find my awakening member. Surprisingly it had been half hard even during the humiliating spanking. He gave three long pulls to it and had me gasping for breathe. This cold water was…making everything feel weird.

He stopped and waited for me to copy his movements. I gave three quick jerks to his cock only to be rewarded with a bite on the lips. No wait this was a kiss, a rather harsh kiss but a kiss none-the-less.

He wrapped his other hand around my hands holding his member and pulled away form the kiss. Almost simultaneously he began stroking each other off. Well really he was doing all the work I was just along fro the ride. He pressed his thumb lightly over the head of my cock and spread the juices form it over it. The cold water wasn't making it feel weird it was making my entire body feel so sensitive it was as if he was licking at me with flames.

"See the cold water makes everything feels good right Naruto? It makes your body more aware, more alive, it makes it so sensitive to my every touch," he stroked his other hand over my nipple and around to the other. I moaned out gasping for air. It felt to good, I felt like with the upcoming orgasm on its way I would just melt. "Good huh? Call out my name!!!" he commanded speeding up.

My hands were becoming sticky with his seed, even through the water there was a lot of it. And that was just precum, the real load had yet to drop. He started moving erratically and quick. I was trying to slow my hands so my mind could catch up with all the pleasure my body had left it in. it was becoming hard to breath, if hypothermia is anything like this I would love to feel it. His other hand still bringing a chilling pleasure to my body.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! SASUKE!!!" and with a blinding bright light I came. My cum was so strong it splashed up and sprayed my chest neck, and face. Sasuke took one look at me tensed up and mumbled a silent, "Oh, fuck…" before he could blow his load however he bit his lip and somehow managed to mentally stop himself from coming.

"…Damn, I almost lost it…damn your hot dobe, your just too much of a baka to use it properly…" he stood up in front of me, knocking my hands of his dick, and started to jerk himself off in front of my face. I could see were this was going so I braced myself for his load.

Just as he tensed up again sticking his hips out and grabbing my hair so I couldn't turn away from the inevitable, the door swung open.

Kakashi came in with a coffee mug. I was blinded from the rest b ofecause what seemed like an ocean of Sasuke's cum on my face. It got into my hair in my eyes and mouth and down my esophagus.

I quickly wiped my eyes clear and looked up at Kakashi sensei. He didn't have on the mask so you could see his face. He looked ever so disappointed at Sasuke. Then he shook his head and sighed.

"Sasuke…living room…" with that said he walked out of the room closing the door behind him; leaving me and Sasuke in the cold bath. Everything still felt good and tingly but I could never find myself asking for more besides we had just been caught. We should also be getting ready for our first day at school.

Sasuke got out the tub and grabbed his towel, calmly and effectively wrapping it around himself. He looked back at me and blew a kiss. I sat there in the cold water still horny ass hell, covered in Sasuke's and my own cum, and confused as all hell as to how I'd get out being that my legs were still bound and Sasuke left with the key to the damned hand cuffs.

"…Sasuke!!!"

~Kakashi~

I sighed as I walked into the shower I could hear Naruto, didn't I tell sasuke to make him be quiet? I know I told him how the cute ones are louder then normal. Ow well if I didn't stop this Sasuke would probably cripple Naruto and I'd be at fault and on the bad side of Iruka just cause he's my kid.

I open the door to the most mouth watering seen. Now I knew sasuke was a talented boy, he also has had several sexual experiences since he was eleven I think. But he knew the whole shebang already? He held Naruto by the hair and was pumping himself ferociously. I watched as he came onto Naruto and Naruto swallowed unexpectedly. He did a poor job at catching most of it however. Iruka, though he'd deny it, could actually catch 90% of that load. And it was a lot, just what the fuck is he?

I sighed once they noticed me, now I had to move on to desperate measures since he seemed to not be able to handle this with out getting caught. Good thing I fucked Iruka out conscience this morning or he'd be moving out of Naruto's room. And we wouldn't want that.

* * *

Sasuke came in with that evil grin he gets by inheritance. And that was cause he knew that if I even dared to separate him he'd get even. He could stage an accident on Iruka and make it seem like he wasn't even there, he could make it seem like I was cheating ang get Iruka to break it off, or worst he could burn all my Icha Icha Paridise books and somehow get Iruka to stop sleeping with me…leaving me high and dry and horny and with now erotica to soothe that.

"What do you want?" he said ever to smugly, don't think i won't send you ass to isolation jsut because your an evil seed. I can be pretty bad myself too.

"If it wasn't anything important I have a naked bond dobe awaiting-" i slammed my coffee mug down hard. "Dammit Sasuke I warned you not to get invovled i said if Iruka catches you you're as good as sleeping in the living room!!! why can't you get that straight?!?" i yelled.

he smirked and turned to get comfortable in a couch nearby, "I didn't get caught, you walked in."

"I could have been Iruka...did you think of that? you know Sasuke your smart but when it comes to Naruto you only think with your dick!"

"And you don't when it comes to Iruka? don't be hypocritical now Kakashi?" he sat up, "I'll tell you what...you take Iruka out more show him a good time make up for lost time...and I'll only do _things _with Naruto while you are not in the house...but that means you guys have to start disappearing more...agreed" dammit he had me there. I did want more sex with Iruka, and he was willing so long as the kids weren't around...so if we were out of the house...i swallowed...sextopia!!!!

"Deal." I said crossing my legs to hid my hard on. He smirked and closed his eyes as he got up, "Thought so..." he said all too smugly as he left the room.

* * *

~Naruto~

At school it was weird sort of the same damn shit but not exactly it get it? Well I was _watching _Sasuke. Studying him, understanding him, listening to him. The way several girl would come up to him and bombard him with gifts, but he'd never so much as give them the time of day.

He said he loved me. And worst off, I believed him. I wanted to believe him. I wanted to think someone other than Iruka and my family and friends loved me.

"…suck you dry dobe…" someone whispered into my ear. I jumped and turned toward the brunette with dangerous smirk on his face.

"Wh-what did you just say?!?" I gasped.

He leaned in and whispered, "I said, 'I want to suck you dry'" he licked my ear when he finished. Dammit I should have taken care of that extra horny problem I had earlier.

"Bastard don't ever say things like that in public places again." I whispered back.

"Why pray tell should I not?" he said with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Sa-suke-sama!!! Sasuke-sama, there you are I've been looking for you all day."

"…school just began, Haruno…" I said rather coldly.

"Oh, well yeah…any way Sasuke I want to come right out and say it…I loved you will you go out with me?!?" she screamed.

Sasuke frowned and made sort of a face of disgust, "Sakura…"

"I know I'm not the prettiest, and that I've asked this of you many times, but this is different. I've changed…forced myself to become the perfect compatible member for you…I am the second most smartest kid in our entire grade and I have become co captain of the cheer squad and I have-"

"What on earth made you think I'd ever want you? I can have anybody I like, why would I stoop so low, Sakura for the sake of our professional lives, such as you being student council vice-president and me, president, I'll forget about every thing that has happened today…" with that he walked away. It hurt watching him turn down the girl I've liked ever since the seventh grade. She always had the rudest meanest things to say every time I askedher out. But now watching sasuke turn down the girl I thought was so cute just the same made me feel sad for her.

"Sakura…" I said I reached out my hand to her shoulder.

"oh Naruto I didn't even notice you …oh so you saw that…" she said with tears welding up in her eyes.

"Yeah sort of…listen he's-"

"Too good for me, perfect, beyond my level." She said sadly.

"NO not that ever!!! You're too good for him and better then him and you really cute…"

She smiled and looked at me with a blush, "thank you…you know what Naruto do you have a girl friend?"

* * *

~Sasuke~

I missed my kitsune, we only had one class together today and he refused to pay any attention to me because of that damned pink haired stalker.

She was all around him today, they were even holding hands. And as much as I want to grab her by the hair and kill her for being lovey dovey. I also wanted to tie him up, right in front of everyone in the hallway and raped him just so they know he's mine.

Finally gym class came along and it meant some alone time in the locker room. Upon entering the awful smelling room I find Suigetsu on top of a half naked Shikamaru. Shikamaru ran off and screamed as he tried to hide. Suigetsu cursed me out and ran after him, wanting to finish what he started. Made me miss the blonde baka more.

"So he and Sakura are an item you say, that is very odd. I thought she has been shooting him down for years, why now?" Lee said from behind a wall.

"Because she finally gave up on Sasuke and he was always trying. I guess when you dig deep enough you find gold eventually." Kiba said.

"Lets find gold then Lee." Gaara purred.

Okay panic hit me, And it hit me hard Naruto hooked up with my pink haired stalker. No this isn't how it was suppose to go. I was suppose to already have him! That blasted bitch was always getting in my way.

I was shocked hard, oh no, I was hyperventilating…breath Sasuke breath…everything was becoming fuzzy, I was dizzy and it felt like I was about to through up. I blacked out and fell backward onto a wall.

"…what was that?!?" Morris called out.

"Somebody help…he's…help…Sasuke…" Haku cried out as I felt his small nimble fingers touch my chest.

~blackout~

"Sasuke…are you all right?" Shizune sensei asked putting a glass of water over me.

"Ugh…hmmm." I closed my eyes and all that rushed to my mind was that annoying pink haired bitch.

I groaned as migrant moved in and sighed when I was given the pills and water.

"Oh Sasuke, I'm worried for you. Get some rest I'll call your doctor now."

With that I snoozed off this problem was better suited if I could just kill her.

Damned dobe!!!

* * *

I woke up in my room and Sakura and Naruto and were sitting around me. I felt so happy when I saw my dobe. He smiled down at me and I felt as If my heart would implode. I felt tears about to fall. But no, Uchiha's do not cry. We feel sad yes…though I never admit it. Our eyes my water a bit. But no we don't cry.

"Dobe, don't leave me…" I saw him and Sakura get up and come to me. I grabbed on to him and whispered it again. "Don't _leave _me…" with that said I passed out.

* * *

"Sasuke can I have a moment with you?" The pink haired girl asked. The fact that Kakashi let her stay the weekend at our home only pissed me off more. Plus I was having to take triple the medication I was on with her around.

"…sure," I followed her outside…maybe if she made a pass at me I could get her out of both our lives.

"It's about you, me…and Naruto" she turned away. "I know that I previously liked you and I still feel emotional towards you but I can never be more with you…I really like Naruto and I want to make him happy…so it's best if I get rid of these feeling now… I no longer love you Sasuke…because…because you have never loved anyone other yourself!!!" she left the room crying.

Why, that pink hair whore, she just…she just compared me to Itachi…I have always cared about others and….oh my gawd I have become…

My brother…

* * *

Uh, tear much…you can feel the insanity coming off the kid. Sasuke has gone crazy! I can't wait to update…well to the nxt chapter not the next sakura chap, the nxt one…the Hinata chronicles…if u think Sasuke is crazy then you don't know crazy till u meet Hinata. Yes, 2much4dis is back…P.B. u are not 4gotten I owe u big…I got sumthing 4 u comin up ^o^ XD


	7. The Sakura chronicles, part 2

_**My stalker Boyfriend.**_

Chapter 7: Sakura chronicles: part 2

Warning: Not much yaoi…that's right not much. Check the nxt chapter though. There will be SasuSaku

Disclaimer: I don't own it but can write about it.

All fuck ups are my own.

Chapter 7.

~Sasuke~

Somehow the plan to get Sakura away from my dobe and away from our lives was not coming together so good. Sakura for starters was a persistent girl, but by now shouldn't you have been gone. And yet she constantly gets in between me and _my _dobe.

I had to sit there at the beach while she rubbed sun block all over my dobe; and while I did appreciate the fact that it made my dobes body nice and shiny, she still had no business touching my dobe.

After the torture of watching the make out session of the most pathetic couple yet, we finally left this hot hell hole people come to to get sun cancer at and to be nude in public legally, otherwise known as the beach. (2much4dis: Ur such an emo sas)

The car ride seemed rather long between the five of us, especially when you have to ride in the front with Kakashi. He kept looking back to my dobe with that eye trying to say 'look sas the plan is failing'. Unfortunately, even without his help, I knew this. This girl…Sakura…had managed to come between me and her anyway. She had somehow gotten passed the defense of my walls and gotten to what _I _wanted with out breaking a sweat. Bitch, I'll make you pay for putting your tongue in my dobes mouth. (otherwise known as _my_ mouth) As we reached the front gate we run into Jariya and the old lady leaving. They say dinner is on the table, kiss at Iruka, frown at me and my father, and tell Naruto and Sakura to play nicely.

I walk inside turn on the bath tub (because at times like this a boy doesn't need sex or a cold/hot shower) I set it to cold and locked the doors. I had to make him mine; I had to get her out of the picture.

Sasuke's check list for getting his dobe:

1. Get closer to dobe.

2. Gain dobes trust

3. Get him to like me

4. Oh fuck Sakura and my dobe are dating; time for a new plan.

5. Get crazed girl away from dobe.

6. Make her hurt dobe's feelings.

7. Make sure she never comes near you or dobe again.

8. Comfort dobe.

9. Make him yours

10. Move away and get married and start a family somewhere in the states.

Well the last part is probably impossible, but I would make him mine. He was mine even if he didn't like it.

"Sasuke, are you still alive in there. Don't you dare do suicide. Anyway open up I need to take a wiz." Came Naruto's voice form behind the door.

I grunted but of course I was going to, how can I pass up a chance for him to see me naked and sexually frustrated.

I let him in and closed the door behind him. He must be pretty sure I wasn't ganna do anything just cause that annoying girl was around. With whatever the case I was not about to back down. Not for _my stalker _after all my Naruto is as said: mine.

That was when in got it, I'm Uchiha…I'm Sasuke fucking Uchiha. Really if o wanted something I just need to think of how to get it without being caught.

"Hey Sasuke, I think its best if we stop all this ridiculous horse play and be straight up…I have to loyal to my girlfriend and all now." He said with a smirk.

"Loyal, this coming from the moron who doesn't believe in love." I grunt, "Huh, your right I don't even understand why you want such a…plain girl. But I accept you wanting a girl; even I want some pussy sometimes." I was caught off guard but not totally off by the arm that pinned me to the wall and held me there painfully.

"Don't you EVER talk about her like that again!!! I'll fucking KILL you if you do." He growled.

What he said had that devil effect on me, it was as if sometimes I didn't even have control over my anger. Kakashi says that only I can prevent it from becoming worst. I try to but things like this, that don't go my way, makes my anger grow. Like a curse or something.

But for some odd reason what he just said made me want to stomp out of the room, find Sakura, and strangle her. She brought the anger out of millions. And now she brought out the anger in Naruto against me.

I grabbed his shirt and lifted him off the floor. He struggled and kicked but with very little effort or strength had the weightless dobe pinned to the opposite wall.

"Don't you EVER say that shit about her again, she's trash garbage my leftovers and in fact I could have her if I wanted," I smirked and let him go. "I think I will…"

"Don't you touch her!!!"

"Why?" I taunted.

"Because she's not your back wash anymore she's grown. She doesn't want rejection anymore."

"Neither do you…" I said looking into his eyes.

He cringed but said nothing. "Naruto…wait, I didn't mean it like-"

"But you did, you said just what you mean." He said with a turn for the door again.

"Naruto!!!" I yelled loud enough for time to pause and stare at us. He turned and looked at me.

"I-I love you….she can't do anything to protect you and-"

"At least with sakura I'll never be molested. At least with her I don't have to worry about going top sleep beside her and waking up to some sadistic game. At least with sakura I won't get mentally fucked with like we did when we were kids…right Sasuke?" he said coldly his voice cracked as though he were about to cry.

I stood there shocked, oh he remembered that. It wasn't that I wanted to scar him when we were little it's just…Itachih did it to me.

*flash back time*

little Naruto sat in the sand box patting sand into a castle. He turned when he saw me and threw a sand bucket at me. "Ha ha sas…"

"He twerp when you try and hurt me you might want to try something that hurts." I said grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back easily. "Dobe, much?" I teased.

"I really hate you at times." He said as I released him.

We sat in the sand the whole day playing till the son came up and then we left. We went to my house I hide behind the tree checking to see that Itachi's car wasn't there. It wasn't so I wouldn't have to lock us in my room.

When we had gotten to my room we sat on the bed and talked about everybody at school. Of course he still had that annoying crush on Sakura. I hated her she was like a letch. But I said nothing; less seek the wrath of the hyper blonde.

I noticed that the whole time he licked his lips after exactly eleven sentences. By the way, that was weird that I did that on accident. He sat up and pushed me down to demonstrate something. He pushed me to the bed and climbed on top of me and started demonstrating how to wrestle. I couldn't have listen if I tried he was on my shaft and it made it soooooo hard to care right now being that I was turned on and all.

"Hey sas, you don't look so well. You good?" he said looking quizzical at me.

I grinded myself up and laughed when he gasped and quickly fell off. "Yeah, it just I'm struggling with this pent up hostility." I said knowing he had no idea what I was talking about.

"What do you mean!!!???!!! I don't speak huge word!!!" he said grabbing the side of his head.

I noticed his twitching hard on and grabbed it. We'd been doing this ever since I caught my daddy doing it to his daddy in the summer last year. I started pumping him in my hand and he fell forward straight into me. We collapsed on the bed and I flipped us over. He struggled to get his hands up my torso and grab onto my bulge. I nearly came just by his hand touching me there. I undid his pants and easily pushed them to his knees he however struggled with the zipper and with pulling them down. I sat up and did it myself and then pulled him forward till eager, hot flesh met eager hot flesh. We both gasped and he grabbed my shoulders while I grabbed his thighs harder.

When we finally came up with a…tolerable…tempo he moved his legs farther a[part and sat fully on my lap for more. I knew I was corrupting him. Corrupting him like Itachi was doing me. The least I could have done was not bring my problems into his life. But fuck it, I liked him. And Itachi told me that people who like each other did things like this. And on top of it all, we already had to sit there and watch as our fathers cheated on our mothers with each other. We had to sit there and walk in on them hundreds of times as my father did things to his father. And more importantly **I **had to sit there and _pleasure _Itachi every single time he came home intoxicated.

We were almost at our peaks, he was squirming in my lap and I was rocking up meeting every tiny thrust he gave. It was the fucking best. I nearly died, my sight gave way, everything froze up, and I felt a shock go up my spine, I knew I was there. He shouted first of course spilling little white lines of his fluid in between us. I was next but I didn't cry out like he did barely groaned lowly as I came with much more rations all over us. We sat there still holding each other he was trembling fiercely. I held him close to me…that was back when I didn't have to hold him there literally to hold him.

"Hahaha…I knew you had in you little bro…" a deep familiar voice rang. I should have locked the door anyway.

Itachi stood there with the biggest smirk. There was no way I was letting him do things to Naruto…he was _mine. _

"But I'm sure I can teach you guys some…more exciting games. You can play with me…wanna play Naru-chan?" He said sadistically.

"No I'm kinda okay with the previous release." Naruto said with a dopy smile.

I wanted to say "ha ah in your face scum bag!" but I didn't. He shrugged and walked away, "another time then…" he said as he left. He was angry and I was about to lock my doors tonight.

* * *

~Naruto~ still in the flash back.

"it's fun, common…I do it for Itachi all the time and yesterday he did it with some guy…or parents do it too." Sasuke begged.

"does that mean we have to follow everything they do…isn't wrong. I mean we stare at them as if their wrong. Plus we can't just do it…do you know dad only married my mom when he found out she was pregnant in graduate school. He said he loved Fugaku and he would have married him if it were legal."

"Whoa…I didn't know that. Dad stop sleepin' with mom lately and he comes home later. My dad is head over heals for your dad…interesting, do you think that explains my homosexuality?" he said sitting next to me and kneading the aching bulge in my pants. I gasped and grabbed his hand but made no moves to remove it.

"But Sasuke…it's…wrong. Touching is one thing, but putting…that in our mouths…and you want me to swallow it. I never even tasted it before." I said looking away.

"Come on…" I cooed. I started to kiss his neck. We had just stared kissing. Especially after all the shit that happened. Like in first grade when he hated me, I jumped on his desk to stare at him and I was pushed into him. That was our first kiss and then after that all the girls hated me, which in terms made me hate him more.

But that was now beside the point; I had refused to let him kiss me even after we started these…games. But now that I had let him do it again he slurped up every opportunity.

"Please…I'll be gentle. Plus I've done it before, so it'll be good." He said removing my pants I was now in my orange Hollister shirt and my socks. He then took of his pants too, pushing me down and pretty much bounced on me. He flipped so that his face was equal to my crotch and his crotch was equal to my face. "Just copy me…you'll like it, I swear." He said and then took the first couple of inches into his mouth. This, this was wickedly sweet beyond all measures. Better then any hand job or quickie we had ever done. He then started to suck…_gawd…._

I started licking at his heated flesh and tongued the sensitive skin between the crown and the huge vein that ran down it. We were pretty much equal; he was a little meaty and veiny too. But the size was similar. (2much4dis: for now)

I then took a deep breathe and took as much as I cold in. I was surprised I took in more then half of it before I could feel it chocking me. So I stood there getting use to the feeling before taking in more. My eyes were watering up, and I was flushed, if it weren't for the Sasuke's mouth on me I would have given up.

He started sucking harder and bobbing his head, I copied his movements as best I could even though bobbing caused my neck to strain severely. He pushed his hip down, which in terms helped me; but I know he only did it to get more of my mouth on his dick. we started moving faster meaning my throat was taking on a pounding as his shaft fucked my throat. I was ready to cry when he gasped sucking harder as he came adn i follwed behind him. I didn't mean to come in his mouth, but i did. He simply sat up and swallowed.

"You see…great right." He said after swallowing the white goo almost instantly.

I couldn't reply simply because I had the white goo still in my mouth. I wanted so badly to turn and spit, but if I did, it would hurt his feelings.

After all he did swallow mine. I tilted my head back and swallowed it loudly as I tried not to tear up. It was like on fear factor when they tell you to eat worms and you know you have to because you've come so far. But it did not taste good! It was sweet and salty like sweet chicken with too much salt.

"Naruto?" he said worried like.

"Ugh…I'm fine…it's…okay." I said smiling lamely.

"you didn't like it, did you?" he said reading me like book.

"I'm sorry sas, it's just…it was too much…I don't ever want to do that again." It looked like it physically pained him to say that.

It took a long agonizing moment before he spoke, "it all good dobe, I promised I wouldn't do anything you didn't want. Because," he kissed my neck. "this is strictly for the pleasure of us both."

*end of flash back*

~Sasuke~

I had almost forgotten about that. That was really the last time he had given me head. Up until now. And he is so experienced now. It must have been that prick Gaara. Note to self 'kill Gaara.'

"Get out…I need to think." I said he looked at me confused and muttered a huh, while I pushed him out. When an Uchiha goes into primal mode and makes up a plan a sinister as this, he needs to stop thinking with his libido and start thinking with his mind.

* * *

I decided to meet up with Sakura in the foyer of her house. Her mom was so proud that an Uchiha had come to see her daughter.

When Sakura came home I could tell the last thing she expected was to see me here. I kept my composure and gather each and every acting skill I have gathered in the last five years. Because honestly I just wanted to beat the hell out of her.

"What's up Sakura?" I said coolly. If I act like it's Naruto it's easier then it looks.

"Sasuke…" she quickly went into a state of mental defense thinking I was probably here to frighten her away form Naruto.

"Chill Sakura…I didn't come here to talk about the dobe…" I got up and closed the door behind her. Her mom was dumber then I thought. Letting a boy like me into her room unsupervised. Or maybe she was smart.

"much…I wanted to talk about you. About us. I have been wanting to say this since I saw you in his arms. You should be with me. We should be together." I said using every inch of my charisma. Maybe that was too much, because she fell forward because her knee's gave way.

"don't be shy Sakura-chan…" I grabbed her hand and moved it to my crotch. "touch me."

"Sasuke…were moving too fast…" she pushed away.

"But Sakura…I loved you ever since the fourth grade. And you never once…cared to just be yourself. You always wanted to become something your not because you wanted to be with me. It crushed me to see you like that. That's why I was mean. Don't you know," I kissed her cheek. "That you're just perfect…" I kissed her lips. "Like this."

"Oh my gawd Sasuke I have always loved you, I can't believe this it's like a dream." Well cause it is bitch.

"I really can't…Naruto he's so happy for the first time in forever. He's to good for that…it's not that I don't want this…Cause believe me I've been dreaming of this since I was little but I can't hurt him." She said looking away. First thing I wanted to say was 'he's mine you crazy bitch! He'd be happier with me, and I'll be the only comfort he'll ever need. Second was stalker bitch!!! "So you're turning me down…for Naruto…"

"No it's just…" I grabbed her possessively. "I just don't want too see that dobe with what's mine."

"Sakura…I can't be with you while you're with my brother. You have to get rid of him." She frowned.

"Oh, Sasuke…I can't do that to him. Naruto…he doesn't deserve that. He…I can't…not after all he's done for me." I pulled her forward slipping my hand into her pant and massaging the wet caverns in between her legs. She gasped and leaned into me. I held her there and kept doing it. "But WE can't be together till HE'S gone." I cooed.

"No but Sasuke I just" I kissed her. Oh gawd I did it. If I don't get the dobe after this all just kill the competition. I actually put my tongue in her mouth…Gawd help me…

"Sakura…" she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again.

"I'll do it…" she said then kissed me again.

* * *

I simply threw here on the bed and jumped on it. She not my stalker for the last few years…right now she's all that stands between me and my dobe. Come on Sasuke you've t time is hardest. I unbuttoned her shirt while kissing her she simply spread her legs and pulled me closure. I licked her from her neck down til I was over her belly button. There I paused sticking my tongue in and swirling it around. She whimpered but didn't give off a sound. I pulled her underwear down wandering what the dobe would look like with these on. As soon as they were off I took a long languid lick to her clits. She screamed and then quickly covered her mouth. It would be sooooo sweet if the dobe walked in on us like _this. _But he wasn't he had basket ball practice with his goon squad.

I started tonguing her there using my fingers, and sucking lightly. She was crying now, and that was kind of cute but she bucked up and fell down breathing hard. Oh shit she just climaxed. I sat up and licked my lips staring at her. If she passed out I didn't have to continue. But she sat up after getting some air. "Sasuke she kissed me, and the pulled me down with her. I didn't want her to give me head. So I, like the gawd I was, undid my pants and pulled them down swiftly. She didn't break the kiss and when I finally managed to get her legs up I stuck my dick in. she jumped, pushing more of me in. The only difference is that she was really wet there. She wasn't nearly as tight as Naruto.

I started rocking at first a mere rotation of hips. Then she started crying out more so I started the process we know as fucking. My hips were moving on there own I swear. My poor prick hadn't had any attention since the dobe started dating this harpy. I knew I was moving fast she could silence herself anymore; she was biting down on her knuckle and crying as I bucked uncontrollably into her. I was sure she had already reached a climax and was about to reach another one as I pounded into her cervix. I was close to she kissed me hard and groaned into my mouth as she came squeezing me extra hard. I moaned her name as I came into her fucking her really fast really hard. And then passing out while squirting my load into her. She protested the extra weight and really I wish she'd just shut up but she wouldn't. I rolled over and she scooted near me putting her arms around me.

The Hardest part was over. My plans were now officially in action. Sleeping with her was the last thing I ever wanted to do, but for my dobe I would move mountains.

~Naruto~

this morning when I got home I got to school there was a note on my locker from Sakura. I had been seeing less and less of her in the last week. Well anyway the note read,

_Dear Naruto,_

_I need to speak with you immediately on pressing problems. If you _

_need to find me contact me with a text message. I won't tell you _

_what the problem is…you'll just have to see._

_We really need to talk Naruto._

_p.s. I'll always care for you, _

_Sakura _

That was weird. What does I'll always care for you mean it was like a suicidal note. I hope she wasn't going to do suicide!!! I ran to the locker girls locker room were we meet all the time I swung open the door and she was there sitting down twitching with something.

"Oh, Naruto…" she looked away almost instantly.

"Yeah, hey babe I missed you. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Huh, Naruto…I no longer love you anymore and I think it'll be best if we see different people!!!" she screamed.

"What?!?" I said stunned. "Why?"

"Huh, always being a baka…I said I don't love you anymore…so it'll be best to move on." She said frowning.

I punched the wall next to me denting it and scaring her, "I said "why?'" I said coming closer.

"B-because I've found someone else. Someone you can never measure up to. He's great in every way. And I've always wanted him… and I admit…I used you to get to him." She didn't even look in my eyes.

"Haruno…don't do this if it's Sasuke then he's just using _you_; don't do this he's lying."

She turned to me grabbing her hands hard, "don't you dare Naruto…are you that pathetic, that desperate to hold on to me you lie? Sasuke-kun **is **in love with me. I loved him since forever you must understand?" she said.

I was quiet for awhile, "you are the one who will get hurt Haruno…in the down fall he always…ALWAYS uses people!!!" I said.

"Goodbye Naruto…" she said with a smirk.

~Sasuke~

I was in the middle of class when she texted me it was done…we could be together now. Yes, my dobe was free. I had to celebrate but first….get rid of Haruno for good.

…don't worry I wasn't going to kill her…yet. Kidding…I was just going to purge her from our lives.

"Dumb ass…" I snickered.

"What's funny…" Suigetsu said. "Dude, you're dating Sakura… I thought she was dating Naruto?"

"She dumped him. For me…funny thing is…I don't want her." I said closing my phone he looked at me like no way man for real. And I nodded.

"We both laughed the nasty sinister laugh we inherited from our…sensei if you will. "Kukukuku…"

* * *

she was there waiting in the boys locker room like I had asked. Stupid. I had asked Naruto to meet me here in a couple of minutes, better get to work.

"Sakura…your wonderful…doing so much for me." I kissed her and sat on the bench pulling her into my laps. She got comfortable and started grinding down. I unbuttoned her shirt and started kissing her neck. The last thing I want is to leave marks but I do…so she can have a reminder of me when I'm gone.

I moved her hips up so I can pull her underwear down and pull my zipper down too. I was erect and disgusted that I was. She sat on my dick and fell flat with a gasp. I started moving her over me, trying to get a fast enough tempo to where we'll both get off. She came with a soft cry and I soon followed. We sat there kissing, none of us bothering to pull out.

"You two about done here?" Naruto's voice broke the trance.

"Yeah, probably…" I said smirking.

"Well good, cause I didn't come here to watch you have sex…I came to beat your ass Uchiha." He said pointing and accusing finger at me.

"Naruto…stop…" Sakura said. Okay she can get off me now.

"What the fuck…we just break up and you're on his dick already?" he said looking at her in disgust. "Slut…"

I agree, "If it helps dobe…I was thinking of you the whole time." I said sadistically. They both snapped there heads around to look at me.

"…what?" she asked confused.

"See Sakura…he just wants you to…get next to me…" Naruto said looking at me with rage.

"He's right you know. You probably should have listened." I pushed her off, standing up and walking over to Naruto. "Because, _Sakura,_" I said her name like it was disgusting. "You in fact were the prime problem in my way…I used you. And you fell for it. But I'll admit you were a good lay." I kissed him and her tried to hit me but I caught it.

"You sick twisted bastard!!!" Naruto yelled I pinned him to the wall and kissed him harder this time. Claiming my prize and marking my territory. "Mine…and if you ever," I said turning around to her. "Touch what's _mine _again…I'll kill you." Naruto tried to struggle but he was weak compared to me.

"You're lucky I didn't really intend on fighting you…you're weak." I said with a smirk.

"You're sick!!!" she said standing up, "you have been having sex and doing all those things people say!!! You used me…Naruto…you used me too Naruto…" she was crying.

"Sakura I really did love you…" Naruto said. I wanted to spit.

"You two are sick demented twisted bastards and-"

"We are…." I said dangerously low. "We are…but don't act like you know us. Don't act like you know where we're coming from. What makes us…what we've been through…maybe _Sakura, _maybe that's why we so…different." I said close to Naruto's sensitive spot behind his ears. He gasped and withered in my arms. I laughed, this was too easy. And the face Sakura was giving was so worth it all.

"Now, I'll say this once…and your probably not going to want to come back to school after news gets around…but if I ever see you within' a ten meter diameter to either of us," I sucked on his sensitive neck and he moaned and turned to goo in my arms. "I won't just kill you…I'll kill each and every one of your family members. You got that? And…there will be nothing your insignificant life can do about it…because your shit on my expensive shoes compared to an Uchiha." She grabbed her underwear and ran out crying.

"Goodbye Sakura…" I said as she left.

While I ravished Naruto' neck, I could here her fleeing. The next day…Sakura didn't show up for school, the day after that, the story got around of me dumping her. And her mother reported her run away.

That was the last time either of us saw her, and thus I closed the Sakura chronicles…for good.

* * *

_Oh shit, I literally had goose bumps writing this…it was that good. I'd say like sex or sumthing but I'm a virgin. SO Sasuke is insane agreed. No you have yet to see anything yet. It gets worst. I want to update my boys but the current chapter I'm writing is to long. But what ever. The story was gud right? Yeah it was…It was harder for me to write then it was for you to read. Don't feel bad you'll see her again._

_Three things before I go…I had to write it goes in the plot…SasuSaku and there will be more hetero pairings. Then, I didn't proof read it find any mistakes tell me I'll fix them. Three I finished three days of work so…If U can add this 2 ur favorite stories or Author alerts or sumthing…then _**U CAN REVIEW!!!! Review this!!!! It's right nxt 2 da damn button!!! I'll take anything.**


	8. Kakashi and Iruka part 1

_**My stalker Boyfriend.**_

Chapter 8: Kakashi & Iruka part 1

~indicates characters P.O.V. ~

Disclaimer: I don't own but I can wish right?

Warning: There is a little bite of smex, but none with sasunaru or narusasu. Kakairu mostly. Lemon yeah, and insanity. Don't like it, don't read. Don't sue either!!! Warning explicit SEX!!!!

This entire chapter is from Kakashi's POV

I sat in the other room waiting for Iruka to hurry up. The boys were already at school, left on the bus half an hour ago. He had been getting ready for so long. I didn't keep him up THAT late last night.

"Iruka…" I said leaning against the door, I didn't hear any rustling so I went in.

"What are you…" I sat there staring at him as he watched the television hard. It was in fact our homemade porno he was watching…naughty boy…I might have to spank him for it. Making us late because he wanted to watch porn.

I hard him groan on the movie and he let out a barely audible moan from him, sexy.

"Touch me…" I hard him moan towards the television. That's it we ain't going to work today, I'm afraid I'm going to have to fuck him raw today.

He let out a loud finishing groan in completion on the tape, while the real him squirmed deliciously. Rewinding it to see that part again.

"What ever happened to the good ol days? When you used to willingly do these types of things?" I asked, he turned around caught and embarrassed.

"Kakashi Oh…were probably late. Um lets get going I bet we're so late." He said chokingly.

"Naw-aw if you want to get away from this one thing then your going to have to come up with something new." I said closing the door behind me, "Now don't you dare try and go to school I'm calling us in today…" I said lowly.

I wrap my hands around him and real him into me, he sighed and didn't even try to fight me this time. We fell to the bed like a limp doll and I snuggled into the crook of his neck. He picked up a phone and passed it to me saying I had to call in first.

"Aww man…you know Iruka you have always been like this." I complained. He smiled bringing my face into his for a kiss by the hands to either side of my face.

"I love you too…" he said kissing me.

*flash back*

I had just returned my house when I was jumped and molested by my fan club. This had been going on all semester. My dick was starting to change color from abuse and misuse.

"Mom, I've had it with these friggin' girls!!! They keep torturing me, I'm starting to favor boys more." I yelled throwing my backpack down.

"don't say that, you have company…" she whispered. Rin was actually my sister and a crazy obsessed girl too. But when we started getting to be friends I started calling here mom.

I was too pissed to care, "I'm horny and-"

"you call your older sister mom? Kakashi you're a strange one…" came the calm sweet voice of my dolphin.

He was in short green shorts, with high socks that stop just below the knee's, a long yellow sweater, with suspenders. His hair barely stayed out of his eyes being that it grew so long and he refused to even so much as trim it. It grew over his eyes and fell across his face loosely.

"Iruka…what the hell do you want dobe?"

"Shut up Weirdo…I came over to see rim. Not you, she just don't want you lonely that's why I'm here." he spat.

"listen dolphin boy…suck my dick…" he frowned "hell no with all the different guys and girls on your dick."

I ran up stairs and slammed him down into the ground, "die you stupid piece of shit." He liked Rin, except Rin knew I liked him and…it was a long story. Love triangle I guess.

He kicked me off and made an attempt to get on me. I flipped him under me and started punching him in the gut. He cough a dry retched gasp, and head butted me.

Blood splattered on the front of his face, both mine and his. He tried it again only to be held there and chocked.

Finally I got my other hand free, pulling it back and slamming his face down. When he stopped screaming I realized…he's bleeding badly.

"Iruka…oh my Gawd…don't move you're…" he kneed me in the stomach theme hitting my face rapidly. They didn't hurt and I let him because I had just, perhaps forever, scarred my dolphin.

"You bastard…I'll get you one day Kakashi…one day…" He said as Rin pulled him off and down the hall to Kushina's room.

"Damn…" I said sitting up.

* * *

**Three years later.**

I was fifteen now, and Rin had been adopted last month, Iruka had steadily stayed the same or so he wanted everyone to think. He managed to maintain the appearance of staying on top of the number one idiot for clowning…and to my disappointment he finally stopped dressing like a toddler. I am such a pedophile!!! Iruka was two years younger then me…and yet it hadn't stopped me form lusting over him.

He had now become good friends with whom he called his anchor, Obito. (thnx Peaceful Bliss)

That really shouldn't bother me, Obito protected him like an older brother. He stayed with him at night when he was scared; he even taught him how to cook. That's good right? Except for one thing, Obito liked Iruka…nit like…like little brother like…like, like one o these days you are going to love me, like.

Obito was so annoying, he was loud, obnoxious, hyperactive, and a headache to put it simply. His younger sister, Mizuki was even more of a headache then he was. She was not obnoxious in the means of being a hyperactive ass, but she was in the terms of leading my killer fan club.

Funny my worst enemy and my fan club were on the same side.

"Hey, weirdo…have you seen Obito he was going to teach me how to make barbeque pork ramen today and it's very complicated you see." The little brown haired jail bait said from on top of the stair case.

"Nope, but if I find your _boyfriend _then I'll tell him you were looking for him." I said back. I mean I had to stay mean to the brat; I had a girl I had just brought home and needed to maintain a status of the great Kakashi Hatake. It was the least I could do to wipe away some of the dirt on my fathers name.

"Bringing home whores again…ha wait till Rim calls…" he said walking off. She looked at me with a pout, "you're going to let that dip shit talk to you like that?"

"…I guess not…you should go home. I'll come see you after dinner." She smirked in the promise of sex later and gave me a sloppy kiss. She left and I went upstairs, Obito was at soccer practice then tutorials after school so he couldn't really make it home early.

The kid must be challenging me, well he was in for it. The kid was so dumb. I found him in his room going through Obito's stuff. Yeah Ms. Uzumaki let them move in together. And he turned quickly when I closed the door.

"What do _you _want freak?" he said venomously.

I stalked toward him ignoring his empty threats and acts, and curses. "if you fucking keep plying with fire kid…it'll fuck you up bad on day…" I ran my finger down the slash across his face. "Remember who gave you this…" I warned.

He punched me, jumped up and swag. "Fucking freak bag scare crow!!! Don't fucking touch me!!!" I slammed him against the wall licking the dripping blood of my lips. "Little Bastard…do I have to scar you again?" I said holding him roughly against the wall. He trembled and twitched trying for some freedom, but to no avail.

"Kakashi don't…" he begged.

"Oh so now you know your place…" I said leaning into him. He stared at me for a while before stretching up on his tiptoes to get his lips to mine. He kissed me hard forcing his lips to crash against mine.

I was to shocked and to aroused to react. This was something I should have done several years before. I wanted to drag him to bed and ravish him for the rest of the night, I wanted to work my charm and charisma on him, and I wanted to do what I, Kakashi Hatake, was known for. But I couldn't even move.

He pulled back angry, "no, no that's not right you're not doing it right, stupid!" he pulled my head down this time joining our lips, "you supposed to push my tongue into my mouth and I suck on it. Lick this," he said pushing his tongue into my mouth. I sucked it up quickly like a hungry man with a bowl of soup.

He closed his eyes moving the wet muscle inside my wet caverns. I lost all control…at least now that I had gotten it back, forcing my tongue into his mouth. I held his head with both hands and pushed harder with my tongue. I could tell he couldn't keep up because he was starting to grab my shirt and hold on. I only let him pull back when the need for air was more urgent then my need for him.

We stared at each other for awhile, just breathing before he spoke, "you see…there you go…" I kissed him again and lifted him, barely whimpering a quick, "Bed…now…" before I dropped him on the bedspread of Obito's bed.

I started kissing him more rubbing my now full blooded eight inches onto his smaller but full blooded cock. This had been something I wanted to do since I've meant the boy.

I pulled him back and started undoing my shirt, "you do it harder then Obito…that isn't how he does it at all."

What?

"O-obito…you've done this with Obito before?" I asked confused. And maybe a little angry…okay I was angry!!! But gawd dammit I had every reason to be!!! I've liked him forever! Forever!!! And he preferred Obito?

"Yeah, he teaches me…" he blushed and started twitching his fingers. "Everything…" he turned away.

"How far have you gotten with him?" I said sternly.

"Hm? That's not the point right now, let's keep kissing…" he said pulling me down for another kissing.

"I said 'How far', brat?!?" I whispered harshly.

"It doesn't matter, now kiss me kaka-"

I forced him down by covering his mouth with my hand hard. I pulled his tiny hips up and shucked his shorts down hard. It wasn't me…it was the evil primal mode of me that only wanted the kid for pure unaltered pleasure. I was happy to find out that he didn't have on any underwear at all. His dick sprung free proudly, dripping liquid constantly out.

"Kakashi…" he tried to talk but I pushed my mouth so hard against his. I forced my tongue so far down his throat I could literally taste the bottom of his throat.

I started to undo my pant so that my own neglected member could get some attention. I rubbed them both together causing both of us to cry out. He threw his head back arching his neck beautifully. I groaned and decided to suck on the now flawless free skin on him.

I left marks on his neck all the while loving the loud moans and gasps of Umino. I started humping him harder rubbing our cocks together faster. He was still arched out beautifully and rubbing his pelvis up to meet my every thrust. I love him. I finally came up with that realization, I loved him so much I was about to cry out of my mind.

"Come Iruka…" I said into the crook of his neck. He moved faster and harder trying to grind up but failing since I was stronger then him and was grinding down with enough momentum to hold him there.

"Ka…shi…kiss me…again." He gasped.

Well how the hell do I say no? I kissed him so harshly, he stretched his neck out sucking my tongue down his throat.

I love him and with that said he came and I followed soon afterwards.

"Hatake, Iruka…" Kushina yelled running up and pulling my dazed form off him. Obito ran in and picked up Iruka helping him gather himself from his shaking state.

"What the fuck do you think your doing he's barely thirteen!!! Go fuck one of those whores, leave lil Iruka out of you disgusting perverted life!" he yelled clenching **my **Iruka to his chest.

"Mine, you son of a bitch!" I yelled fighting in Kushina's arms. "Let him go…he has a fucking mind of his own."

"That doesn't matter right now…what you two are doing is wrong. It's immoral and it's shameful, you guys are brothers by the roof above your heads. You can't do these types of things its wrong." She said.

Our eyes meant and he looked hurt by what Kushina said, "but-"

"Never again, boys…that goes for all of you." She warned looking at both me and Obito.

"yes ma'am…" we said in unison.

I broke fee from her grasp and ran up to Obito grabbing the boy out from his grip by his head. "I love you…" I whispered into his ear.

He looked shocked and confused, but as Kishina dragged me away, I noticed his stare.

'Why?' he mouthed.

* * *

**One year later.**

I was sitting at home writing up my thesis paper for the interns when i heard the door close behind me.

"Kakashi I need to talk to you." Said Obito as he approached me.

We had both been mad, for the last ten or eleven months we had had very limited time with Iruka. They had moved him upstairs to their rooms, surveyed him as he was around the house and never gave us more then a few minutes alone because it was as if they knew. We only saw each other for extended periods when the entire orphanage was involved. Like Christmas, and dinner, or a birthday.

He walked forward and stopped closing the door behind him.

"what do you want ass wipe?' I said turning in the chair to come into face to face contact with him. This I was not expecting.

"Because of you my Iru is being separated form me…dammit I was all he had." he said grabbing me by the collar and lifting me from my chair.

I grabbed his arm and squeezed the offending attacker. "Realize before you do this that I **can** _kill_ you if I wanted." I said bringing him in closer as well.

"Death doesn't faze me much…I said I'd get better then you…guess what I'm graduating in a week and you know what Kushina said…I get to take Iruka."

"Where the hell do you get off?!?" I slammed him into the nearest wall. "Do you really want to die by these hands!? I can make it happen! Iruka is mine, I have put up with this shit for too damn long to…"

"What are you going to do to get him? He hates you! Just give up, or I'll have to settle this now." He threatened.

"If you really want to die then shot yourself." I dropped him. "I mean it put a gun to your head and pull the damn trigger so that I don't have to have blood on my hands." I said.

"Bastard! You're a real bastard!!!" he leapt on my back and we fell into the bed. He punched the back of my head and slammed me into the floor.

"Die!!!" I punched him into the desk and got on top of him chocking him. He kicked me in the stomach and grabbed the nearest thing (a chair) and chucked it at me.

I through him into the door and stepped on his stomach spitting up blood. "You want to die so badly die alone because Iruka is mine." He kicked me in the balls and I hunched forward in pain, he kneed me in the stomach and the hit me in the neck. Causing me to fall down.

"Aww the mighty Kakashi fell down, chuh, punk!" he grabbed the same chair and lifted it over me. I was in pain but I wasn't in enough pain to willingly let him put me in a hospital.

I kicked him in the balls and he fell on me dropping and breaking the chair. We rolled around chocking each other, anger clearly in our eyes.

That's when I saw it, I saw Iruka in his eyes. He and Iruka…were just alike.

I let him go unfortunately he didn't give in he started slamming my head into the floor again and again, suffocating me.

I reached up and kissed him.

He stopped alright…he stayed shocked and didn't even move.

I took it upon myself to pull him forward to deepen the kiss, pushing my tongue into his wet caverns. When we pulled away we only stared hard at each other.

"Kiss me again Kakashi." He pleaded. Again it reminded me of Iruka.

And I kissed him again, that night me and Obito had sex on the floor of my bedroom. That was the first time we ever had sex…

But not our last.

* * *

We were allowed a little bit of freedom, now that Obito was in the clinic constantly for his internship. It made life hard to work with, being that with him it was the same shit constantly. Fight, fuck, fight, fuck… me always topping of course. He got to maybe once or twice but I wasn't a uke…it was my nature _to give. _

"Knock, Knock." Said a cheery voice I knew.

"Professor Minato…what are you doing here shouldn't you be in your office at Okayama sir?" I asked astounded that my sensei would show.

"Now, now, we're colleagues now. Call me Minato. I'm here to reassign you…your new team, I mean. Rin, Mizuki, and Obito you can come in now." He said.

The two smiling teens came in with the doctor coats on. "guess what Kakashi…we passed our internship!!!" Rin exclaimed. Annoying she was.

"woohoo…yeah…" Mizuki said bored.

"From today on you're the new leader of squad Minato…my best physiatrists." He gloated.

"To be young and be doctors…sixteen and already so accomplished, be proud." Minato said walking out.

"But…" I said angrily. Rim smiled and got in my face, "don't worry Kakashi we won't slow you down." She said with the hugest grin.

"What ever I finally work my way up the ladder and I get an asshole for a leader." Mizuki walked out with her hands behind her head, "peace…"

"Obito…" I said looking away from her to him.

"Don't worry, sir. I'll be sure not to slow down your progress. I mean after all your work is of the noblest cause, trying to find a cure for mental illnesses."

"I know…just wish I could have found them when my dad was still around then he wouldn't have off himself…" I said putting my medical mask back on. "Now if you excuse me…I have an awful lot of work to do." I said taking my seat again.

* * *

It started off a fight over who took whose laptops. But ended up one of our fuck quarrels. Me topping of course, I found myself pumping into him with so much power the bed threatened to break.

"Fuck…how far'd you get with him?" I asked as I bent him by the hips to get better leverage.

"He sucked me…ugh…off. You? Was that the first time you ever did anything?" he said pushing his hips into my pelvis.

"Ugh, unfortunately…I wanted more but you know…between work and my thesis…I'm close." I gasped into his bruised shoulder.

"Me too, Gawd Kakashi more!!! I want to feel you coming!!!" he screamed.

"Gawd that would be pretty, could you imagine Iruka like this…blushing, lips full and pink, eyes wet and body limp while I fuck him raw….threatens to make me come…"

"Yeah I can imagine him like that…it would be great! Iruka and bondage!!!"

"Yeah…" I licked my lips, "Bondage…"

"Ugh, I'm ganna-"

"AHHHHH!!!!!UGH!!!" we came in unison falling in onto the mattress making it cry out.

"What the hell…" we both turned quickly to see fourteen year old Iruka standing in the door well.

"Iruka…" what was he doing so early.

"You bastards!!! You bastards have been using me!!! What the hell I look like to you.? A toy, an idiot…how could you do this? I trusted you?" he screamed.

"Wait Iruka…how long had you been there." Obito said sitting up.

He huffed, "long enough…" he had every reason to be mad…it sounded as if we'd been pulling him along. And we weren't I really truly loved him.

"Stay away from me…you people are…Obito…you were…I loved you Obito!!!" he screamed.

I swear I could literally feel my heart stop. I pushed Obito aside and sat up looking up at him. "You-"

"Love Obito…but it's so clear he loves you." He said venomously, then he turned to leave, "I guess I was right about you Kakashi…you're a whore…oh yeah, I got into Konoha University." He said leaving.

Once the door closed I looked at Obito, "what the fuck was he talking about? Do you love me or Iruka?"

"Iruka…or you…I don't know." Obito looked away. What, how the hell did he drag me down with him?

"Listen we should go get him, he's probably at the subway." He said looking away.

"alright whatever.

* * *

the drive around town looking for my dolphin was quiet and almost irritating. I wanted answers I wanted them now, we had been comrades for too long and brothers for even longer why the hell was he so quiet?

"So are you ganna tell me what the fuck is going on?!" I asked, looking at him. He didn't look away from the street.

"I don't see what your saying?" he said.

"Iruka does…and strangely enough I do too, now. Why'd you use me? No, you used Iruka…you were never interested in him. If you wanted me you should have fucking left my dolphin alone!"

he pushed the break and looked at me, "_Your dolphin, you dolphin! Do you listen to yourself!? _He hates you….he came to _me _willingly. And at a point in time I did want him, I wanted him because he was cute but the more I tried to show you off, the more I wanted _you! _It my fault for falling in love with a man who only loves himself." He started driving again.

"In love?! You hate me! And I hate you and if I don't fucking find iru today your ass is dead meat!" I screamed.

"Is that a threat?" he asked angrily.

"No it's a promise!!!" I said coldly.

"So it fucking wrong to be with the one you love….or are you mad at me for Iruka falling for me and not you?" e said smugly.

"You were never meant to be anything more then my shadow Obito…never ganna get it…" I whispered.

"Oh, so because I don't always follow the rules or I play the game by my fucking rules I am destined to fail?!" he stopped this time in the middle of the street.

"Obito stop playing around move the fucking car, we can die here!" I said panicking.

"Answer me!" he demanded. I don't think I have ever seen him this angry before.

"I don't care move the mother fucking car." I said with finalization he put the car in reverse and nothing happened. We looked at each other and then looked at the car, he did it again ad this time we shot forward, smashing into a semi-truck.

The truck folded in on itself crashing on the side I sat on. I feel obito get on top of me protecting me from much damage.

A fire started and the gases had me nauseous and dizzy, I hear Obito saying words of encouragement to me. Telling me it'll be alright and I should hold on

I black out. The cute face of Iruka fresh on my mind.

* * *

I woke up in very little pain but with less then half the feeling in my body. Was I paralyzed? What had happened? Am I dead? Rim jumped to my side…oh, my gawd…Kakashi….your alive." Rin said as she started crying.

"Of course I am…ugh" I shifted trying to get some feeling I noticed that my eye was covered up. I tried to think of why…

Then the images of the pain and the horror of the car accident in a flash came back to me. The door crashing in the car concaving on us…Obito!

"Where's Obito?!?" I inquire harshly.

"Kakashi…" she looked away sad.

"I said WHERE OBITO-"

"Obito is right beside you." Professor Minato said coming into the room.

I looked to my left with a deep heart retching fear in my heart, beside me was Obito…well half of him anyway.

I panicked…I wanted to throw up. I hadn't seen this type of shit since my dads death. He was wrapped up and on life support.

"He was crushed in the accident by the time the ambulance got there it was far to late…He's got less then an hour to live. Being that all his internal organs are failing. But he did asks to speak with you before he died…" Minato said sadly. "he was…one of the most talented doctors I'd ever had."

"He can't die! Come on Rin you're the best surgeon this side of the world you have to-"

"I have terminal cancer Kakashi…" she said looking down.

"…what…." Why was everybody dying?

"I have…terminal cancer. The said they didn't catch it on time…I have a time limit as well Kakashi. Not as short as his but short…live for now Obito would always say. So please…talk to Obito…his now is shorter then ever." She said crying.

"So…what does he want…"

"He wants you to stop referring to me in third person…I'm awake stupid…" Obito said.

"No Obito!!! Your…awake…"

"protect him…even if it kills you. Protect Iruka…" I was crying and numb but I managed to nod. "I want to know one thing…did you really hate me…I mean for just being Uchiha…"

"…yeah."

"Hm, I was a pathetic Uchiha anyway…a washout. It took me forever to catch up to you and a little sister that excels in ever thing faster then me. I asked them not to let her in til I spoke with you. My sister is always going to excel like you did. I want you to make sure she reaches her goals."

"Of course I will…Obito…you beat me in the one things I really cares about. You won his heart…"

"I…really don't know if I even want it anymore…when we started to do…things…I started to wonder if I liked Iruka for Iruka or because he reminded me of you…because you liked him. I'm sorry…I took your beloved dolphin you should hate me."

"if you had just…I'd be…and you'd be…" I looked at him again.

"Sometimes playing it by the rules doesn't always work. Kakashi, you want to help people physiologically, I wanted brain surgery, and Rin was a Surgeon. People work in different ways…if you're going to pursue how peoples minds work know that…you have always played by the book. Dumbass."

"At least I'm not a dobe."

"your still a bastard. People change…but don't change too much Kakashi. Stay the Kakashi that…I feel in love with." He said turning his head to Rin.

"What is it Obito?" she said eagerly.

"I want you to give my good eye to Kakashi." He said firmly.

Everyone went shocked.

"But…I've never done a transplant like that before…" she complained.

"So…you the fucking best surgeon ever…I know you can do it." He said shakingly.

"I accept." She said putting on her mask.

"Prepping for surgery I need a nurse and some assistance medic in here." She yelled.

Mizuki ran in crying, with two nurses prepping for surgery.

"Don't leave me…don't go…Obito!? Obito!?! Please…I don't know what I'll do with out you brother?!" Minato pulled her out.

"We have to do this…I'm afraid you'll have to leave." Rin said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Say goodbye to your brother."

"…Obito…bye brother…" She said chokingly.

Minato put gasmask over his face and mine and I felt myself go drowsy. My eyes grow watery and I felt my heart sink. "Thank you…for everything." I whispered.

"Be strong…don't be so uptight."

"…Obito…so long."

"Goodbye comrade…" with that he flat lined.

* * *

**Eight years later.**

So Rin died two years later. Iruka came to her funeral…but he never spoke a word to me there. The eye started working a month later, after Obito's funeral.

I had picked up a lot of traits form him. His goofiness his love for girls in which I rejected and his kind heart that I wish I had back then.

The new interns were in today and I was to show them around and assign groups. But of course…

I was late by five hours…

"sorry I was late…you see there was an old lady having a heartattack and I had to perform CPR and then another lady gave birth…all the while I studied the mysteries of life." I said coming in through the window with a smirk.

"That was the best one yet, Dr. Hatake." A sexy deep but not too deep voice purred.

I looked up at the stranger, "Iruka…"

"Ah, ah…that's Dr. Umino to you…I am an intern, but I'm a doctor too." He said smiling sexily.

"Dr. Iruka what are you…" I was cut off by his and the rest of the interns walking past me.

"show us around…remember…" he was dressed in the tightest black denim pants ever. A sexy fitted white collared shirt, and his hair in a loose pony tail his hair falling softly across his face and he looked…so damn fuckable…

I must have sat there for an hour with my mouth agape, drooling. This had to be a miracle or a dream. I hadn't seen him since I left the orphanage. I had heard Minato married Kushina and he took over the orphanage. His one and only son, Naruto had taken on their mother's last name and would be appointed with his fathers last name at his thirteenth birthday.

I heard Iruka wanted to be a teacher…why was he a doctor now…a psyche at that?

"Wait…Iruka…the rest of you guys…" I caught up to them.

"Dr. Umino." He corrected.

"I don't care stop!!!" I yelled back.

He came to halt and so did the others, "wait is it Dr. Hatake…no more lies is it? I have to be in the treatment room by eight for briefing with Professor Uchiha."

"Fugaku was your professor? How'd you pass that class?" I asked astounded.

"I had a friend on his side…" he said surely.

"Your way too proud, you need to chill out."

"Don't you think you need to chill out?" He said pushing me into an empty elevator. We lost the crowd of interns and were now locked in an elevator alone.

"What's up with you Kakashi sensei? You've been so…" he ran his finger down my chest, "tense."

Was this a test? Do I get to flirt back? If I do will he say sexual harassment? I mean he never forgave me for Obito, so…

"Well…I can help there any time you need help with some relief there…"

"What? Where…" I asked lost.

He rubbed my awakening member hard and smiled when I gasped and bucked. "Here silly. If you need some sexual attention, sir I'll be more then willing."

Suddenly I felt myself flare up, why was he like this? Who made him such a whore? I wanted to kill someone. Wait…was that how my dolphin got through medical school?

DING DING

"Fugaku stop…someone may be near…" I heard Minato's voice whisper. Him and Dr. Uchiha came into the elevator kissing so hard they didn't even notice me and Iruka pushed up against a wall in this awkward position.

"No, not here…" Minato said wrapping his arms around Fugaku's neck as Fugaku shoved his hand down his pants.

"Well…isn't this pleasant?" Iruka laughed.

Minato jumped and turned toward us quickly. "Iruka…"

"Hello sir…" he smirked. Rubbing up against me beautifully.

Fugaku looked angry and caught, "How long have ya'll-"

"Since you started the kissing." I answered.

"Well you're in no position to bargain you're pressed up against a wall with an intern on you. Explain that?" Fugaku said defensively.

"With all do respect blackmail never really suited me…it's just not all the interns in here are as generous." I warned.

"I'll keep it into consideration." Minato pulled away straitening out his clothes before walking over to the opposite corner.

"…what about Naruto?" Iruka asked innocently.

"Naruto and his mother are not to know of this. Though I think she already does, you will not mention this…his mental health depends on a working, functional, living environment." Minato said shooting me a dirty look. He knew I wanted to do something. One of these days this 'lie' they called a functional family would break down, and crumble in there faces.

"Yes, sir…." We said together.

"Good…Dr. Namikaze I would like to see you in my office." Fugaku said as the walked out the elevator.

I was mad and ready to follow them when I felt a hand sneak into my pants and grab hold of my shaft. I gasped and looked down into passionate brown eyes.

"Don't…"

"But I want…" I said trying to go after them, but he had me were it count so I didn't speak but it's only a matter of time before I did.

* * *

"Here you go sir." Iruka gave me a cup of coffee.

"So what's with the smile…"

"You know how inderpendeslexia runs in the Uchiha blood line?" he said smiling.

"Yes, and so…" I said sitting up.

"Well, Fugaku, Itachi, and Sasuke had it. Minato has psychological issues too."

"What for real…then why haven't the showed?"

"It's a born mental issue…it passes on through the blood stream and generations. It only out breaks when stress, anger, depression and awful environments are introduced into the patient. Meaning Naruto has it too…and if raised improperly…Sasuke and Naruto can break."

"But what's the right way to raise them?" I asked.

"I don't know…" he looked at me, "I want…want permission to be the the patience full time teacher." He asked.

Oh boy.

* * *

Okay…this chapter is suppose to be waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay longer….i debated over whether or not I should write it all in one but I saw the damned thing and I barely got half the story and it's almost twenty pages. No more long chapters. I swear…after this nxt one I can't do it. I'll die!

Death of 2much4dis by over writing.

Well anyway, you ask me why I threw Obito in there…I say shut up, you ask me why I killed Rin, I say, because I don't like that hoe. You ask me why I made Iruka such a hoe? I say wait and find out why he isn't one any more…wuhahahaha!!!

3

2much4dis


	9. Kakashi and Iruka part 2

_**My stalker Boyfriend.**_

Chapter 9: Kakashi & Iruka part 2

~indicates characters P.O.V. ~

Disclaimer: I don't own but I can wish right?

Warning: There is a little bite of smex, but none with sasunaru or narusasu. Kakairu mostly. Lemon yeah, and insanity. Don't like it, don't read. Don't sue either!!! Warning explicit SEX!!!! All credit due to ~bishounen ai~ productions!

~Kakashi~

After Iruka volunteered to be the teacher of Naruto Uzumaki, I decided to take on Sasuke. Something about him reminded me of myself.

"Why are you the only teacher I see these days? I'm I getting worst or something?" he asked not looking up from his work.

"No why would you think that? Your actually a lot more stable then any of your doctors thought you'd be at this point. Hmm," I noticed purple bruises on his arm, they were shaped like fingers, which we're signs of abuse. "Sasuke, where'd you get those from?" I touched his wrist and he jumped.

"They're!-they're nothing...I was…fighting with Itachi…and I lost." He turned away. Symptoms one, two, and three; denial, frantic fabrications, fear.

I smiled and went back to his algebra. "Let's continue shall we?"

* * *

Iruka was talking to the kids in the group. Sasuke sat by Naruto as usual, they were much more then just best friends. They held hands for fucks sake! And Naruto fell asleep on his shoulder. It was…dare I say it…cute.

"Iruka! This is lame! Please teach us something new." Naruto complained.

Karin drooled over lee, Suigetsu was bulling choji, Sai was listening hard, Neji was working on the equations in his head, lee was working on the problems too, and Sasuke and Naruto were being cuddly.

That was when the new doctor, I think he was Nara's son came in. he had reached doctor at an age younger then that of myself, and was the laziest but smartest thing this side of the planet. In one year he had went from Asuma's apprentice to our colleague.

Shikamaru walked in with his monotoned face and his this is lame attitude he put on his coat and went in front of the crowd of kids I assume had to be his age.

"Good morning Patients…I am Shikamaru Nara, I'm age ten. Yes I am your doctor, no I am not here to be your friends but I can be a shoulder to cry on, if you need it." He wrote his name in conji behind him and turned back to a very confused class.

"What?" he looked confused.

"What's that say?" Choji asked.

He frowned and turned back around to the board, "you all…are of Japanese descendants directly, and you can't read Japanese conji?" he looked shocked.

"…what the fuck is conji?" Suigetsu asked.

"Omg…I forget you all are spoiled brats with issues." He muttered.

Suigestu raised his hand smirking like I never seen him do before. "Are you by any chance bisexual? You know your like really hot?" he said.

Shikamaru face glowed up and he sputtered. "N-no why would I be into…that of the same sex?! That's ridiculous, and I'm your doctor!"

"dude chill…it's not his fault if he's attracted to guys, his dad use to let his boyfriends have a go at him." Naruto chanted. Sui nodded vigorously, and Shikamaru just frowned and walked away.

"I'm not gay though…I'm bisexual! Plus it's a complement I think your hot." He said with a smirk.

"You know sui, its against the law for your doctor to have a relationship with their patients." I said in Shikamaru's defense.

"y-yeah!!!" he yelled.

"What ever, fuck the law…since they seem to fuck us over!" he screamed and then slammed his head down.

"Suigetsu we watch our language in this room!" Iruka yelled. He'd be a great parent, and an even better lover.

"Well look at the time I have to go teach advanced Geometric algebra, and trigonometry." I said sneaking out.

"That doesn't even exist…" Sasuke said as I picked him up and we left. I smiled, "good because if it was real I never would have passed at my age."

"Do I have to go to that class Itachi's friends are weirdo's?" he sighed.

"Itachi has friends? Who would have known?" I said sarcastically.

"Kakashi…"

"He's your brother and I understand that you don't care about his friends but you have your education to uphold. And it wouldn't kill you to make friends of your own too, that aren't Naruto." I scolded him. Sometimes it felt like I was his father…awkward.

"But it's not like he cares. He's got the wonderful Itachi to take on the families fortune and name when he rolls over." Sasuke sighed.

I stopped and sat him down and kneeled beside him, "Itachi…is your worst enemy in your eyes. But when you reach of the age you'll see, that…all Itachi wants is for you to surpass him by doing the very best. It's way he's so amazing."

He looked at me with the famous Uchiha death glare, dammit how'd he get that down so early? i sighed, " I know you don't understand it right now, but someday you will." I patted his forehead and he stayed glaring daggers at my direction till I realized that someone was behind me.

"Otouto?" Itachi said from the doorway.

"Anki?" he said back…in there own wordless way they were duking it out.

There was definitely something weird going on behind the scenes in the Uchiha house.

* * *

I was working with Dr. Nara jr. when I got a call to go to the lab to pick something up for Asuma. I went down there late of course not on purpose but because I wanted to mess with a couple of ladies before I went to help out my friend.

As I opened the door I noticed there was commotion in there. But when I knocked nothing no one answered so I let myself in. the sight before me was enough to cause all hell to break loose. Iruka was on his knee's in front of one of my colleagues who's name I couldn't remember for the life of me. My future-dead colleuage had his pants around his knees and was panting with his hand on my Iruka's head.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I asked monotone.

"Hey Hatake…a little busy right now, can you make it quick?" I gave him my death glare. Hey one of my eyes is Uchiha…

"Get out." I said sternly.

"Hey, I'm not-" I punched the door.

"GET OUT…" I left no room for argument.

Iruka gathered his clothes ever so slowly and as what ever his name is rushed out he walked out pissed; I stopped him by the arm and pushed him to the wall.

"Do you enjoy being a whore?! Does it get you off?!" he pushed me only to have shoved himself back. "No but it sure as hell gets you off!" he retaliated.

'Brat' some people never change. "is that how you passed med school…sleeping with all your teachers?" I asked kneeing his crotch. He gasped and whined but I didn't let him go, "well?!"

"What! What do we want from me!? What the fuck would it matter to you if I fucked every guy in this building?!" that earned him a slap; he fell to the floor and shock as he tried to gather himself.

"No matter how many years go by…your still a dumb brat!" I snatched my mask off forgetting this is the first time since we reunited that he'd seen my face. He stood shocked, I thought it was he after shock or something but he was drooling…funny because I'm usually doing that over him,

"Kakashi…you're…" I slammed him to the wall. I didn't want to see the man I've fallen in love with become anything degrading. I'm sure Obito wouldn't either. So I kissed him. Very few people have seen me with out the mask lately. I make sure that their all attracted to girls if I have to. It wasn't because I was a weirdo or anything…it was because I usually get this kind of reaction.

…Iruka fainted.

Being too cute was a curse beyond all hell.

* * *

The next week or so Iruka followed me around, it kind of felt annoying. His always happy attitude was a major problem that early in the morning. Plus I couldn't stop going to Obito's grave ever morning so some days I'd come in depressed and he was there to cheer me up. Then one day I realized it…I loved him.

And I wanted him to love me too. I wanted him to annoy me in the mornings to cuddle me during breaks and fall asleep in my lap. To bring me coffee and food and have babies with me…wait, I got a little off hand there. But I wanted to MARRY Iruka.

I was so happy! So very happy, but Iruka was over there flirting with yet another comrade of ours…shameful…maybe if I could just get him to be mine for a little while I could make him stop this slutty persona?

Iruka was sitting in my office doing my report since I was too tired and he seemed willing to do anything for me lately. I just turned on the tiny television in my corner and watched Saturday Night Live in silence. He kept looking up at me and smiling and blushing when he thought I couldn't see him. It was so cute, but my many years of practicing my restraint, I didn't jump him. Gawd knows I wanted to though he was so hot.

"Iruka if you keep staring at me like that then I might just ravish you!!!" I said lazily. He looked shocked and chocked on his own words but said nothing. I smirked under my doctor mask I wonder if he'll pass out again if he sees my face? I would still do him…out conscious or not? I just…_messed _with him last time. But I wanted more then just messing with. I wanted…I don't know…I have used a lot of people to sate my sexual desire, but no one even comes close to that one orgasm I shared with him back in the days.

"I…I'm not stopping you…Kakashi." He said sensually from behind the counter. I was hard already and I wanted to just flip him over and raised his lower regions and fuck him!

'Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!' I have to be in charge, he hadn't even done anything yet.

"Iruka…" in control, "stop you like acting like you're a whore?" that killed some of the sexual stress in him, he pouted but put down everything and walked over to me smiled and sat in my lap and kissed me hard while his hands and undid my shirt.

"Does it bother you…should I stop?" he licked my neck and kissed down my chest. CONTROL! CONTROL!

"Iruka I need to you to be serious." I pulled him back a little.

"What are you talking about? Do you not wanna fuck me? Casue I want you to." He purred. I placed both hands on his firm round butt cheeks and squeezed causing him to squirm deliciously in my lap. His head came down and he started licking at my neck while I massaged his firm ass. While he practically gave me a lap dance I undid his pant. I shouldn't be doing this I should be telling him how I really felt.

"Iruka? I-"

"There's lube in the drawer, I bought some for you." He said getting up and shaking out of his pants sexily, I couldn't stop looking at him. He was sex on legs. I pulled the bottle out opened it and pour a lot in my hand with out even stopping from looking at him. He still remained undressing sexily, like this was a privet strip joint.

"Undo your pants Kakashi…I'm horny." He said striding over to me and helping to take them off. "As I can see." I answered when he brought my cock out and smiled.

"Uhh, Kakashi-sensei…your _so_ _big. _I want to just take you raw." He moaned. If he did that I'd come before he would stick it all in and he'd probably pass out. I was eight and half inches when hard and the girth could chock you…I've seen it happen. He leaned forward and took me into his mouth slowly. Then he did it again but faster, then on the third try he took me entirely into his mouth. I had to grasp his head, I was known for my stamina especially in bed…but when it's the guy you've been having wet dreams about giving you head…I think…okay so I know I came. It splattered down his throat choking him and he pulled back enough to swallow but still held most of my member in his mouth. It was so much of a mess he had to swallow twice. I never felt more embarrassed in my life. But what did you expect? I hadn't had sex in forever.

"Hm, that was short…I hope that was an accident, because if that's how long you usually last then how do you satisfy any of your partners?" he sat up and leaned across my chair to grab the lube he slicked his own fingers and started preparing his hole. He had to use all three fingers so it was fun watching him prepare himself for me. He leaned over the table in front of me and shook his but in front of my face.

"Stick your finger in there, please, huh…finger fuck me first." He begged I stuck two finger straight into the greedy ass and watched it devourer them. He cried out and pushed back looking back at me wantonly.

"I need…something…_bigger_…please put your…inside." I lifted up barely enough to rub my dick against his hole he sighed appreciatively.

"Fuck…please…" he was drooling and his hair fell loosely around his face.

I stuck the first couple of inches in and waited, he was going to answer me before I fucked him raw. "Kakashi…?"

"Iruka…I want you to answer some questions before you get this fucking from me…that you will no doubly be grateful for…what," I licked his shoulder and pushed a little further. "What are we?" he groaned and squirmed.

"Whatever you fucking want us to be…just fuck me, pound me, split me open vertically." He moaned.

"Oi Iruka…you know…and have known, for awhile…what I want _this _to be; _us _to be." I said pushing a little further.

"Ah…ugh-gawd!!! Whatever…please!!!" he begged.

"My answer first." I said firmly.

"…yes, I have liked you for so long but…can't you just fuck me?" I sighed and pulled the mask off, took off the head band and pulled him back firmly. He moaned loudly in appreciation and began to grind himself back on me. I stop all his movement, holding him firmly and flipped him over so his back was on the desk and he could see my face.

"No…I don't want to just satisfy you now…and you should only need me to satisfy you anyway. I want to be that person that you go to bed with," I started moving only to stop to his disappointment. "And wake up with." I said looking eye contact with him before kissing him. He was all tongue and passion, if he was doing this with his teachers it's no wonder he passed. I moved back enough to go to his neck and down to his chest, where I took one pink nub into my mouth and sucked. He gasped and threw his head back. He's suck an uke…so sensitive everywhere.

"I want…I want you to…Kakashi. I want you to be my…lover…" he looked away.

I smiled a devious smile and went to lavish his other nipple in the same affection.

"So please for the love of all that is pure, FUCK ME!!!!!" he begged. The people next door knew we were fucking now. I started ridding him with all my might. He started crying and drooling and his dick was leaking…we'd need a shower after this.

"Ka…kaka…ugh-gawd hardertheretherethere!!!" he kicked his legs out and grew tight around me, I grasped his hips and like my primal instinct kick in and I started thrusting roughly. He was close, he'd been close and I wasn't about to peak first…I wasn't ready to peak at all anyway." He fell back on the table and his hind quarter was still lifted for the fucking of his life. He had his fist in his mouth to stop the yelling, his hair surrounded his face like a picture frame, and a blush that would make a straight man gay.

"Hard-hard-harder!!!" I stopped pushed his legs to his chest and started again from this angle. He cried out in ecstasy…if I wasn't ready to peak before I sure as hell was ready now. He was a withering mess on the table, he couldn't even stop trembling enough to open his eyes. I kissed him longer this time, playing my tongue over his and lavished it in my saliva. He jumped up and wrapped both legs around my waist fisting his cock hard.

"I'm—I'm coming!!! I'm coming!!! Gawd kill me now!!!" he shoot his seed so far and so hard it hit his face and he was shaking as if thunder had just gone through him. I was caught in his orgasmic after shock and in three more brutal thrust came pounding him so hard into the table it broke. He groaned loudly as I filled him up with a lot again.

We sat there for awhile letting my come drip out, then he sat up and pushed me off.

"It's common courtesy to take it out when sex is over. It hurts your not exactly small, baka!" Iruka said pouting.

I sat up on my elbows and laughed, "You really are something my dolphin." I laughed while he got dress. It would seem Obito, I finally got my little dolphin.

* * *

~Sasuke~

"What's yaoi-con?" the dobe asked.

"It's where lonely old ladies go to watch two guys have you-know-what so they can be nerds for the weekend."

(Uke-chan: Brat!!!)

"Really so why is my mom leaving me here for the week end to go to it then…she isn't old?" Naruto asked curiously. I shrugged.

"I don't have the answer to everything!!!" I said.

"…sas…what about Itachi…your dad left him in charge?" he asked looking at me sternly.

I really wish that what I was about to tell him was true but Itachi is a fucking ninja and can do things you wouldn't even expect.

"Of course all I have to do is lock the door…"

"He kissed me the other day…like hard kiss. He also tried to make me touch him…I think he wants me sas." He said staring out of the window. We sat in silence for awhile before I decided to take the chill off. "You know dobe you really are an idiot. Especially if you just figured that out."

He looked at me mad and then we began to laugh, that's when…

"Knock, knock…" came Itachi's voice from behind the door. Naruto cringed and I jumped but maintained my usual facade. He entered the room with an apron on and a tray of food.

"Well good evening Naruto-kun, I hope my otouto is treating you well." He turned to me next and even though I was sure Naruto couldn't see it, those eyes turned to pure unadulterated lust. If I survived tonight wasn't the problem if me _and _Naruto survived the night with out getting touched once.

"Otouto…food?" he said calmly. I shook my head trying desperately to remain calm. The minute I panicked the dobe will too. "Hm, mom said I had to make sure you two eat. I do not want to face her to tell her I didn't feed you and your guest. Naruto?" he turned back to the dobe who was hungry and he had ramen.

Dammit I lost. But we couldn't eat that he probably laced it with drugs and what not!

"Sure!" he squealed.

"Here…" he placed the bowls on the table and looked up at me from where I refused to budge. "Don't worry otouto it not poison or anything." He turned and left gathering my misplaced belonging with him. Perfect. He was so fucking perfect.

"Well eat up he didn't poison it…you know he wouldn't" Naruto said with a mouthful of ramen.

"I don't _know_ anything," I sat down and began to eat. "But I can surely hope."

* * *

~Naruto~

The night went well so far me and Sasuke played all night took a bath together because we afraid to take it alone. (Thats what I think anyway) and then we were in bed ready to get some well deserved Z's in. Sasuke was running around like a fucking klepto locking every entrance and putting objects behind the door.

"There…" he said. His voice was very squeaky because he was friggin' ten and had hit puberty so early. "Try and get in tonight Anki…" okay he was officially scaring me.

"Sasuke…what's the worst that can happen? I mean he isn't going to hurt us." I said playing with my stuffed toad.

"Yeah but do really want to know the sick games he wants to play?!" he screamed. I frowned and mouthed a 'sor-ry' before I heard two clicked and the door was open.

Believe and behold the great Itachi Uchiha who was often called a ninja among others lived up to his name. Sasuke stared in shock at how easily the door had been opened and I just sat there to watch the out come. Worst that could happen is we'd all have some perverted orgy.

"Hey anki…you know those are fire hazards and I can't possibly let two growing boys sit alone in your room, can I? I mean if you two were to do something perverted I'd get all the blame for it." He said calmly walking in, Sasuke was trembling. Maybe I wasn't afraid because he seemed nice, maybe because deep down inside of me laid the curiosity of adolescences or maybe I just thought he was hot and wanted to try it? Maybe? I don't know.

"What-what do you want?" Sasuke asked in defense.

He look stunned, "What I can't hang out with you and your friend anymore? Have I become that uncool?" he leaned in and smiled at me. Wow, I didn't know you could think of a guy as pretty till now.

"You two wouldn't happen to be making any trouble for me, would you naru-chan?" he asked touching my cheek. I knew I was blushing but dammit you do that with people like him. I leaned in kinda against my will. Kinda anyway. And he kissed me.

I could feel the heat coming off of Sasuke from here, he was pissed and he ran up and snatched me off the bed. I feel to the floor on my knees and he began to drag me.

"That doesn't seem fun Otouto. I think your hurting poor Naruto-kun." He said standing up flawlessly and saving me. Sasuke growled at him, like literally growled and he frowned again.

"If its attention you want why didn't you just-" before he could finish his sentence Sasuke crashed their lips together. They kissed for like five minutes no lie, all teeth and tongue and stuff.

They were panting hard when they separated and Sasuke was pulling Itachi toward the bed. why were they doing this weren't they brothers? Of course I had been informed by Sasuke that he and his brother had done things that not only a boy and boys should never do but most definitely brothers.

Itachi struggle with removing their clothing and then pushed Sasuke on the bed, he got on top of him and raised up his leg. Wait what were they doing?

"Itachi!! I said not yet." Sasuke yelled kicking Itachi off. Itachi pushed him down and pulled his head by his hair. "If not now, then when can I fucking do you?!" he yelled.

"NOT NOW." Sasuke said in finalization, Itachi growled and pulled him in for a kiss before they stopped and looked at me. Have you ever had that feeling that the bad guy has just caught you like in a movie and you have nowhere to run? Has it ever happen to you? No? Well it's happened to me.

I scrambled off the floor and ran towards the door to only be caught by the collar and dragged back my shirt was shucked off and my pants were undone in fast painful way.

"Hey, hey, hey!!! Calm it down!!" I kicked and struggled but to know such luck. I was pushed onto the bed face first my arm held behind my back tightly, and left naked for their amusement. Why? Why would Sasuke do this? I thought we were friends?!

"Stop!" I kicked that's when I was turned around and kissed roughly by Sasuke. Itachi-the pervert-was rubbing my crotch fiercely. Before I knew it my lower half was raised up to meet his and Sasuke and he started jerking us all off.

It felt sickening, it felt wrong, it was like they were raping my mind. But, to my own dismay, it felt…good. Better than. Great! I was so close to peaking then Itachi bent down and put me in his mouth I came right there and then.

They left me there for awhile as he kissed and what not, but the whole time I should have been thinking 'what the fuck?' but instead I thought 'I wanna do it again' it actually made me feel a soul retching sickness. Was I…gay?

* * *

The next day was a blessing; we were allowed to go to school. Public school and we didn't have group. (Group: the meetings when our doctors talk to us about what's wrong in our lives.)

School went by in a flash; it was last period before I knew it. The fact that I didn't have to see Iruka sensei today was a blessing. I hadn't talk to Sasuke in two days. Not since I woke up the next morning aching all over and covered in come I was sure wasn't mine. He apologized cleaned me off in his tub and feed me. We didn't even so much of speak of it again. Was that why Sasuke was so paranoid? Everyone thought he was crazy and that maybe it was his sickness but he was actually trying to save himself. But nobody even noticed because Itachi was pretty much anti slipping up.

I was in the locker room changing from my P.E. uniform to my clothes when I heard foot step before I could even turn around the person was behind me. It was Sasuke and he looked mad.

"Hey…sas…what's-"

"Are you avoiding me?" he asked sternly.

"W-what why would I-"

"I said sorry. I told you he was going to do it and you thought I was joking and I tried to keep him away from you but he still wanted you. I even gave him myself! So _please _don't you dare abandon me. Not like mom and dad!" the word 'please' sounded foreign on his lips.

"Don't-don't abandon you-that's ridiculous…" I backed up.

"Ridiculous? I am not crazy-why does ever one assume I am?! I know when shit like that is about to go down. I know when I'm not in the best of my control and I know when I'm being avoided, pushed away," he backed me completely to the wall. "Feared."

"Sasuke…" I looked up into his eyes and they were like a whole nother color. Some type of red with black lines or something in them.

"SO I beg you," he fell to his knees "on my knees! _Please _don't leave me!?" he started crying. Since I've known Sasuke, even when we didn't get along, I've only ever known him to cry three times. This was time four. I hugged him and sat on the floor just soothing him. Just soothing my best friend.

* * *

Today was supposed to be a special day, we all would be assigned permanent doctors for the rest of the semester and depending on how well we progress I could keep them. I was aiming for Iruka of course; he was more of a father then my own father.

I was hoping it wasn't him; he probably wouldn't want me anyway.

"I got the results…sorry I was late but I had to save this child from being hit by a car while learning the rode to learning ones inner self." Kakashi said smiling.

"Just read the results already!" we yelled in unison.

"Okay jeez…Dr. Minato you're in charge of Sai .Dr. Asuma, Dr. Nara, and Mizuki you're in charge of Choji and Morris. Dr. Jariya, and Dr. Umino your in charge of Naruto, Kiba, and Shino. Dr. Orochimaru and Dr. Nara jr., Dr. Uchiha and I are in charge of Pain, Konan, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Sasori, Karin, jugo, Sasuke, and Suigetsu. Gai by luck even though we said it was a bad idea you got rock lee, Neji Hyuuga, and Gaara. Well that it!" Kakashi said happily.

"Why did four doctors get thirteen kids?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because jr. we are some of the bets psychiatrist there are." Kakashi said gathering some papers. I could feel Uchiha's eyes on me. We weren't in the same group for the first time in two years and he was in a panic.

"Does," his voice was dry and shaky. "Does this mean we won't see each other again?" he asked.

"Of course not…you'll still see each other but it won't be for awhile. I mean we have to run a test after two weeks to see if you make any progress with the order we have chosen." He said nonchalantly. Sasuke's eyes grew wide, he was not only in a group with his brother but with his father and with out me. "Sasuke come along." Kakashi ordered.

"Naruto…" he whispered looking directly at me as they left the room.

"…Sasuke." I said back.

It was only two weeks, right? Plus in month Itachi would be graduating his college courses and be given a public party in which he will publicly take on the Uchiha name. So being that are dads were _close _we would be together then too. Plus it would be Sasuke's birthday so I could get him a present too. He was going to love his eleventh for sure!

~Itachi~

This group thing was against me. I didn't get along well with others…what was it my cousin said? That I was antisocial? I didn't care anyway; I was with my otouto now. He sat by me with that damned I hate the world glare on my face. I resisted the urge to laugh at his emo façade. Next to him was my distant cousin Tobi then pain and Dieidara in a skirt and a tank top. Okay I approve homosexuality but once you start acting like a girl its over. The room was literally littered with homo's. I don't think anybody was straight in this room.

Orochimaru went on teaching us, Kakashi was observing and recording. Suigestu was flirting shamelessly at the youngest doctor, but to no avail. The youngest doctor was kind of cute, and I'd probably do him. But he seemed straight, he didn't even like being around this group because of our choice in sexuality. But he was the doctor and he did his job.

"Hi, can I sit here." Said a wet sweet voice.

I turned to see a pale, almost blue looking boy, spiky black hair, scars going down his face, and he was scrawny. "no." I said before I could really gage why.

"Hi there I'm Kisame Hoshigaki. And you?" I didn't shake his hands because I was examining his face. He had dark bags under his eye lids and his smell was like a drying towel. From here I can tell his hair was like that because his hair was air dried from water. His lips were so pale the grayed, he smiled and I could see his fangs. They were shark fangs all of them.

"Hello earth to red eyes?!" he said knocking my forehead lightly. I caught his hand almost by reflex and he jumped. They don't call me ninja for nothing. I quickly turned the restraint grasp on his wrist to a massaging hold. His skin was soft, as if he had been held in water for a long time. I think he was kind of…sexy.

"Itachi." I moved his hand to his forehead and locked it there. "Itachi Uchiha, pleasure."

"Cool, you dads our doctor right? Cool he's a real physicians though." he turned his head and smiled harder. "so that your baby bro? heh, cute. What's his name." by instinct I put my lip on his. Just a tap to shut him up. The room went quite and he backed away shocked.

"Wh-what-why'd you-why'd you do that?!" instead of answering I did it again. This time a felt a tingle I have only ever felt with otouto. He tried to push me away and I pulled him forward. I tried to get my tongue into his mouth but he wouldn't accept it. I got frustrated and started licking at his lips till he gasped and I stuck me tongue in. he fought me for awhile before he managed to push me off, then I did it again. He refused to let me touch his lips. I could here chanting and cheering and words of encouragement from people all around the room.

"Aw, make him an uke!!" Pain yelled.

"Fuck him, Uchiha!!!" Deidara screamed.

Sosari smiled and tried to get the better seat and jumped on top of Pain. Konan laughed and chanted insane stuff. But I wanted more of that feeling that tingle me in new and fun ways.

"Hey, Uchiha?! That is enough!" Dr. Nara jr. said.

I pulled back and the boy had a blush like a desert rose. He leaned forward and pushed me crying, I didn't fall backward but did bump into my baby bro. Sasuke was staring interested with some what of a smirk on his face.

Before I knew it someone was behind me with a needle that's meant to relax you but it actually just knock me out. I fell forward and into blackness.

~Sasuke~

It had been day five of the trail and I was fucking loosing it. I needed Naruto. I had finally realized, ever since yesterday that I was in fact gay. I liked my brother which is only wrong because he's my brother not because he's a boy. And I liked Naruto…no, no, scratch that! I was in one-sided love with Naruto!

Itachi had…_bonded _with that boy he'd made out with. Practically were dating I was surprised to find out he didn't hate my brother for what he had done. But he grew attached to him.

"Now you see Itachi…sharks don't smell blood. It's more like a feeling or a taste. Or both! We get the feeling of warmer water and it's either waste or blood and we follow and you taste it. Um!" Kisame was teaching my brother about being a shark. Oh yeah, Kisame thinks he's a shark, because when he was five his dads boat went under and he was lost at sea since he was five. He's fifteen now, and they found him three years ago. He's been living with a pack of sharks since then.

"You want for me to teach you shark?" he asked my brother over excited. My brother would just nod and smile. "Okay!" he gurgled and hissed.

"I said…I like you" he blushed. I was slowly realizing that this was what I wanted. I wanted the dobe to fall for me like I had fallen for him, and I wanted him to be like Kisame and blush and be cute for me, and me alone!

"I like you too…" Itachi said back. Kisame blushed and bent his head down. "Uh…moving on. Now you repeat it." Itachi did it flawlessly.

Fucking douche-bag!

"How do you say you're cute?" he asked smiling. Kisame did random gurgles. Itachi turned to me and copied, Kisame looked sad that it was directed over me.

"I said your cute otouto…" he smiled at me and I smiled back. Because everyone knows the great Uchiha's don't have family issues! We're fucking perfect!

"Thank you…anki." I said back.

"Kisame…what's wrong?" he was looking at me with teary eyes.

"Nothing…nothing at all…what else do you want to learn how to say?" he turned back to Itachi.

"I love you." He said sternly. Kisame flinched, but gurgled something.

Itachi repeated it to him.

"Okay, people we've decided after a long talks that this big of a group is dangerous so in order to reduce the chances of weaker people getting sexual harassed or worst, we'll have to break you off into smaller groups. Every one will get and intern doctor to every two of you and you'll have one of us supervising you guys." Shikamaru said.

"I got….Sasuke and SUIGESTU?!" he turned sad to Kakashi who shrugged.

"Suigetsu's grown very fond of you. He's learned everything you taught him and passed it with flying colors, plus he's memorized every last thing about you. You see why this is the best possible options?" Hatake said with out looking up from the paper.

"Can I see Naruto?" I asked Kakashi. He stopped and looked at me confused.

"Why? Is there a problem?" he asked.

"You know why." I said coldly.

"Hm…well someone woke up on the wrong side of the big ass bed they have. Naruto is making excellent progress but yet yours has declined. You can't go back to school for awhile so your dad instructed us to keep you updated with your studies. Sasuke…if you keep declining like this," he turned around. "You'll never see Naruto again."

I followed him into the next room and we began the lesson. If kisame had Itachi and Kakashi claimed to love Iruka, then I loved Naruto. And that is a declaration. You may say I'm too young to know my own heart but I know I loved him. He was my everything.

* * *

I was at completely taken back by this along the lines I had made…friends. Ones that weren't Naruto. Suigetsu was a pervy bastard that hated his parents and claimed he could make water talk. Karin was crazy, she talk to herself and cut herself. She also had this infatuation…was a small a little small…no it was an obsession about me.

Orochimaru who was my main doctor took it upon himself to befriend me. He showed me love and compassion with out even thinking twice he'd give me anything. Suigetsu was loyal to him too, but preferred the doctor that was our age.

He would go on and on about Shikamaru everyday, then I realized he must love Shikamaru. I laughed. Everyone in this damned building was becoming smitten by someone of the same sex…maybe it was a curse by the devil maybe he thought it was funny to mess with the human heart?

I am to Naruto as Kakashi is to Iruka.

Itachi is to kisame as Suigetsu is to Shikamaru.

Jariya was to orochimaru as Minato was to my dad.

I wonder who else was going to fall in love?

~Naruto~

Jariya sensei was fun-or as I calls 'em pervy sage! He taught me how to catch toads and he said if you listen closely any animal can talk. I tried talking to fish but they just spit at me I tried talking to foxes but they tell me perverted stuff so far…toads we're the normalest.

We we're all in art session and Iruka was teaching us how to make hearts mine was for Sasuke. I'm sure he needs a shoulder to lean on right now. Kiba was faking not being good at it so Shino could help him. He was infatuated with bug boy. But hey if I could talk to animals he could talk to bugs.

Choji was eating with one hand and molding with the other. Shikamaru had been asked to help participate being that he was our age, his looked so awesome, sai's was too. But hey the kid was fucking perfect…well not exactly. His not being able to feel emotions makes him hard to be around or just friggin' annoying. He could say some of the gayest things because he didn't get what it meant to someone.

Morris was quiet and oh so very helpful to me. He would help with every little problem with out even speaking. And people thought Sasuke was antisocial.

An intern doctor came in; his style was that of Kakashi sensei. He wore the damned doctor's mask all the time but he was tan and had spikes. His eyes read death. His name was Zabuza I think, he was in charge of some girl Haku it think that was her name. she was small and real pretty but she never spoke and was so shy she would just bury her head into Zabuza every time we had a free session.

"GO play Haku…" he ordered. But the girl just sat there as if the were connected by hand, she looked at him and shook her head.

"Listen…I have other patients I need to see. You can't come in there with all of them. Some of them are pedophiles."

"…" she looked sad.

"I promise I'll come back." He said calmly. She frowned and rose out her pinky getting to her very tip toes to reach him.

"I swear." He pinky sweared with her and then he patted her head and left.

"Hello, I'm Iruka…we were just making hearts for someone you love. Naruto…Morris can you help Haku over there?" Iruka said painting his heart.

I sat by him with a smirk, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki…I'm going to be famous one day! So why don't you tell us your name. You're pretty. Are you dating anyone?" I asked. She stop frowning and smiled; and then she shook her head.

"Cool…so uh…what are your dreams?" I asked tearing up paper for the heart.

She shrugged; she was so cute I think this was the first girl I had been attracted to in a while. "No dreams…you know you and Morris are just alike you don't talk lot do you?"

She laughed inaudibly and shrugged. Morris rose his eyebrow to me.

"I talk Naruto. I just find it stupid to talk all the time." He said. That has to be the most he has ever said in his life, at one given time.

"Huh, poor guy…talking is like laughter the best remedy to anything." I said, Morris actually laughed it was low, but he did.

"I wish laughing could help us…hell I'll laugh all dya if it did." He laughed again. He as scaring me now. The infamous Morris was talking?

"I'm Haku…I'm eight. I'll be nine in a week…your pretty to Naruto." She said. We both turned to her and stared; she had an angel sweet voice.

"Thank you, so what's your last name?" I asked.

She continued to dip the fraction of the figure she had in glue, "I no longer have one…I was told that it's not my name…so I don't have one." She said looking down sad.

"Uh…its okay! If you like, you can have mine! I don't like the two people it connects me to anyway."

"…but I'm sure they love you. You must make a perfect son. I was a bad son…they said I was to weak to carry on the name. and when the found out I had jeminalemia(1) they blamed my mom for having it too and killed her. Then the tried to drown me…Anything! Anything is better then that!" she started crying. Morris and I were in shock, she looked up and noticed we were still staring, "oh now you know and you hate me now…sorry…"

"…you're a boy?!" we asked in unison.

"Yes, what did you think I was, a girl! Hahahahahahah!!!!" she I mean he fell over laughing.

This was indeed an insane asylum.

* * *

I went looking for jariya; he'd help me deliver it to Sasuke. Then I could say sorry and he'd do whatever he'd have to, to forgive me. I couldn't find him in his office and Gai said he saw him go to that creepy snake guy's office. By the way since when did they let the crazy help the crazy?

I went into orochimaru's office and from outside I could hear his voice, yeah I found him. I pushed the door open stepping in before speaking. But the words that came out my mouth blurred into a gasp. Because he had some chick plastered to the wall and she was moaning while he drove into her.

"God please be Baa-chan, please be Baa-chan." I whisper.

"Oh yeah, oh…gawd…please more!" the feminine voice rang. It's not baachan she's got this manly tone kind of.

"Yeah who's your daddy!?" the pervy sage screamed he picked the feminine whatever up and started humping it harder. The person had long hair and it was dark and pale skin and black finger nail polish. he grabbed onto pervy sages shirt and screamed as he started moving his hips faster. Oh gawd it—

"Yes, yes-more-fuck me hard Jariya!!! Jariya! Jari-YAAAA" Jariya moved his head to his neck and it confirmed what I thought. The person he was fucking was Orochimaru. Like I'm not already messed up. Orochimaru tightened his legs and closed his eyes making that nasty snake hissing sound.

"…jariya…" I gasped.

He stopped letting orochimaru fall to the floor. He stood up and still had the blush on his face. "Oh dear…I told you to lock the doors."

"What the fuck?!" I spat. "Your gay?!-Noway-you _love _wemen. This is a joke or research." I said looking around confused.

Orochimaru started getting dressed and he told him to stop, "It's…the truth…son. I'm kind of bi." He said slowly.

"…" my mouth was agape and my eyes were stuck wide.

"Naruto…" he sighed then turned around completely so I could see his junk, did I run? Faster then I ever think I ever will.

I heard moaning again and knew he went back to fucking Orochimaru sensei. Gross, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemies.

Please let me know if there are any mistakes…I kind of just gave it a once over. And please read authors note. I didn't write it for nothing.

* * *

Author's note: This is indeed a set back. There a problems in my life…MAJOR ones that prevent me from having time to update, and things have just taken a turn for the worst…so dnt expect another one soon. Anyway this is my bad attempt at making fun of the thing I love the most right now, yaoi-con! But anyway cons are fun but not as fun as cosplay!!! Do not be surprised if I send you sumthin on another pen name!!!

Every time I think of the gud in my life the bad shit is in between it. Pray 4 my father ppl. Well enough on my depressing life lets talk about my happy one. I, formerly known as 2much4dis, am no longer going by this pen name. my sister, which is to whom this url belongs to, is going to college nxt yr and is taking her account with her. But we settled in custody to split everything I didn't want (or couldn't get because of age differences) to her and me. I got the LJ and her youtube account. But as 4 her AFF, FF, y! gallery and her deviant art she keeps. Well anyway I'm the ultimate uke so if you want to contact me directly, do it to that account.

**BUT** **U CAN STILL REVIEW HERE AND I WILL GET IT! SO REVIEW!!! THE GAME IS NOT YET OVER!**


	10. Kakashi and Iruka part 3

_**My stalker Boyfriend.**_

Chapter 10: Kakashi & Iruka part 3

~indicates characters P.O.V. ~

Disclaimer: I don't own but I can wish right?

Warning: There is a little bite of smex, but none with sasunaru or narusasu. Kakairu mostly. Lemon yeah, and insanity. Don't like it, don't read. Don't sue either!!! Warning explicit SEX!!!! All credit due to ~bishounen ai~ productions.

~Itachi~

I just officially had the worst day ever, the ran studies on kisame and i and found out he's got jeminalemia(1). And that messes with your sex organs meaning he can't have kids. It would make him no difference he was mine now and I wasn't letting him near any woman but then his adoptive father disowned him and he went into a small depression comma. So I've been emotionally depressed I thought if I found my otouto it would help but when I found him…he was with…that guy.

I'm not being very clear, my little brother Sasuke denied me his cherry since he was seven and now, today I walk in and see him on video surveillance and he's letting that snake pervert do him. That's right he gave what I have been waiting for, for five years to that perverted freak! More off he was happy to do it. With me it was like he forced himself but I know him, he likes me, so why was it always forced?

"Ugh…I need a drink…" I sat down and poured some dry gin in a cup while I stared at the tape. I had snatched it up because it could come in handy one day when I decide I want to blackmail that freak. First it was me and when I refused to budge he went for my baby brother. Was that queer-freak-with-a-emo persona!

Now I had forever to plan revenge, and I would talk about it with pain and the tonight. In the Akatski your problem was everyone's problem he says. So in two weeks we kill every last doctor in here. I sat back and crossed my legs staring at the roof.

…and then I can die.

~Sasuke~

Three weeks had gone by and they said the trail was only two. So they lied I was pissed and on top of all that they had put Itachi's special day on my birthday. I would be eleven with early signs of inderpendeslexia. Yeah me. I was in my room changing into my suit when.

"Knock, knock…happy birthday, sas!" Naruto said busting in through the doors he had on a matching suit and his hair was gelled back.

"Dobe," I laughed. "How you been?"

"I've been fine Iruka's been acting awkward around Kakashi sensei but you know them. And I hear you need cheering up, it's birthday man dance!"

"I can't dance and you know that." He laughed nad closed the door behind us, "for someone who's fucking flawless you sure have a lot of things you can't do."

"Shut up Usurantonkachi…so you're getting good?" I said with a smile. Today was the day I tell him how I felt.

"No not really…dads trying to persuade me that it's okay to like both male and females…but even if it is, it's wrong to cheat on mom. And he has a son…but anyway, I be come to realize that the main problem of my illness is my sexuality. I choose to keep it straight…"

"What does that mean?" I asked 'no what tell him how you feel' I screamed internally.

"I mean…I'm not gay. I figured it out as long as I believe that and go by liking girls, I'll never like girls the way I like guys but if I keep telling myself that, I can. You see sas, that's the problem with our sickness; it all revolves around our sexuality! So if we choose to live normally we'll live with out a daily dose of medication and physiatrists." Naruto said enthusiastically. I felt sick…oh no it's happening.

I'm panicking!!! I have to be calm, I can't breathe, I CANT BREATHE!!! I feel like I'm about to throw up! Hold it. No…Naruto.

I feel like I was blacking out when we were startled by a blood curdling scream and a bang.

Naruto ran behind me, "Sasuke what was that?" he whispered. I shrugged and back us up against a wall.

Suddenly dad and his dad ran in looking around, "Sasuke have you seen you brother!?" he asked scared.

"No…why?"

"Itachi has-"

"You got something to say, Fugaku-chi then say it to my face." Itachi said coming in with a katana.

Behind him Kisame stood with a knife blood splattered out on his face.

"Anki what's-"

"She's dead…I killed that bitch for calling m a fagot and attacking my koi…I killed mom, otouto. I killed every single person from the third floor down. Everyone on the fourth doesn't even know what's happening. Funny while you're up here about to meet your maker, there having the best fucking time of their lives at our party." He turned to Kisame and kissed him and sent him away. "Mr. Uzumaki I'd like you to meet your wife and the person who's been fucking her for the last four years." He pulled in Naruto's mother and some guy I have never seen before.

"Minato…what's going on?" she asked scared.

"Mommy!" Naruto ran toward her and Itachi flicked out the knife at the ground, "I'll leave you all to you family moments but first," he took the man by his hair and with out even flinching slit his throat. "It's time our little _family _stop having affairs that we all know about and acting like it's not there in front of our faces."

"Itachi you evil little bastard! Is this what I've raised you to be?! …don't we can fix this?"

"How the hell do we do that?!" Minato yelled. My dad pulled him towards, protected him.

"Look at you dad! In public you claimed to love that woman but here or anywhere behind closed doors you prove to everyone you love that man! But when we do it…we have mental issues! Really?! We're crazy because we like the same sex. We're crazy because we do what you do. No dad, we're crazy because we have eight hundred different people telling us we're crazy shoving medicine into us and telling us how we will learn and what not!" he walked out of the room, "ten minutes and then I kill you all." He said calmly.

As soon as he closed the door Minato ran to his wife who slapped him. "Minato, what have you done!? We are going to die! Fix this now." She yelled.

"But sweet heart I-"

"I am not your sweet heart not now or ever! It's always been him!" she pointed at my father with disgust. "And your little gay orgy fest you've been pulling for years, has finally rubbed off on your son. Your son. You told me you never wanted that to happen! And look at him! Look at him! He's a faggot, his life is ruined! Ruined…all I ever wanted was for him to have the best life we could give him…but now I think the best life would have been to never give him life at all…" she fell to her knees crying. Minato just stood there then sighed and looked at my father.

"I love you…fugaku, I love you…I have always loved you but they teach us that its wrong so I thought if I could marry a girl and force myself to love her I could be cured. But I had to see the one I really love, you, **everyday **it was maddening. So I went with my gut…and when she said she was pregnant I thought I could stop. But Naruto was born inderpendic! Our son has inderpendeslexia!!! I wanted to do the same thing you did," he turned to his wife. "I wanted to give him everything to make up for him being and accident. For me giving him my fucking homo disease, for cursing him before he even was born. I tried so hard to make him love me like I love him, but I guess it just runs in the family for him to love that bastard more then me." He pointed at me with tears in his eyes. "And I tried so hard to help him be normal…to help him not become me. So he wouldn't have to sneak behind his wife's back to have sex with the man he really wants to be with. I tried, but I've been mistaken his inderpendeslexia for his natural sexuality. He's gay. I'm gay…I don't love you kiku I don't think I ever did."

"G-gay! But you proposed to me!" she yelled.

"Because I thought that's what I was suppose to do. Huh, Naruto…I'm sorry. You are probably the single only person that I ever loved…that wasn't fugaku…I love you son. And even if you hate me, I would do anything for you-"

"Five minutes!!!" Itachi yelled.

"Minato…you are the guy I feel in love with…but you started pushing me away and I needed love then I met Craig and I thought finally…finally someone could love me! Someone could say I love you, and not mean to some guy hiding in the closest. I hated you so much! I didn't want to have a baby during the peak of my medical career. I felt bad for hating him and decided to make up for causing a burden on your life I would raise him right. And then I found out inderpendeslexia runs in the bloodline! You two had no chance….why god why?! Why do I have to die, with the man that will never love me?!"

"But mom dad I love you!!! Why is it…"

"It was behind the scenes dobe, we're the media cover up. Of course…so what was I to make it look like there was love between you and that woman? This family our fathers built…we were just a refuge because they couldn't be together in the media's eyes." I said moving forward.

Minato walked up to my dad and gave him their usual deep kiss, "I love you Fugaku." My dad nuzzled his into his neck. "I love you too, Minato." He said back.

"Sasuke…are we ganna die?" Naruto whispered into my neck.

"I don't know dobe…I hope not." I said trying to soothe him, we hugged because that was the only was we n=knew how to help each other. I didn't even notice Mrs. Uzumaki grab the forgotten knife off the floor and come at Naruto. I swung so that she hit me in my shoulder; Minato was beside me in a minute hitting her off us. She fell to the floor and tumbled to the door sitting up and holding her face.

"You! Everyone always loves you! But they don't know that you're the devil yourself! Naruto, everyone you care about or that ever cares about you will be damned!" she earned another slap, her and Mr. Uzumaki fought over the knife earning him some scraps and knicks.

"You bastard they will always love you more! You won't ever have to worry about someone to love you like your mom! So you ratchet little brat die!!! Itachi's sword slipped over her throat. He stepped in and cleaned the sword off on his pant leg.

"She was starting to get annoying. Wemen, right? Who needs them if it wasn't for reproduction then they would be untouched." He laughed.

"Now dad…it's time we, the Uchiha's in the room, get together and talk our problems out before your unsightly death by your favorite sons hands." Itachi said raising the katana to him.

"Otouto, leave your lover for a minute were talking big people now." I pulled Naruto with me by his hand but he was pulled back by his father who had snuck from the door to back behind my father. Now we all are the same room and the stories we're pouring out like a leaking facet. The truth was burning into us and my brother was second's away form offing us.

There was a loud buzzing that signaled a com-link, "Uchiha this is pain…you done yet?". He laughed and talked back, "I need twenty minutes top you should meet in the agreed spot." He turned off the link and walked forward to me and pulled me forward.

"Now where to begin, dad?" he asked.

My dad smiled and pulled Minato behind him, "Listen son it's not bad yet…we can pass it off as stress if you hurry up and stop." He shook his head.

"No dad you have to die to help prove my point. Let's take a trip on memory lane I was Sasuke's age to be exact-by the way happy eleven brother-anyway it was my eleven and I found out my best friend slash lover was killed. Murdered? Taken away from me! My cousin, the first love of my life…Shisui."

"You have a serious issue son, not only do you find the same sex more attractive then females but you get off by playing with your family. Do you think I was oblivious to what you and Sasuke did?" dad said stepping back as Itachi stepped forward.

"No, in fact I knew you knew…nor did you care because you made neo effort to stop it. But why did you kill Shisui why what did he ever do to you?!" he walked forward some more.

"Wait, Shisui was murdered?! Dad you killed him?!" I asked astounded.

"No never…he was after all family…I hired someone to kill him. But you must understand that he was ruining the family name."

"You and imagery…but I must thank that about you dad…if it wasn't for you ego though…we would have never been born." He looked at Naruto, "I'm truly sorry you had to see this Naruto but your very presence is just as your mother said a blessing from hell. You have a double personality! Have you not noticed that?!" he touched Naruto's cheek.

"you know something Uchiha," the dobe sounded different. "I always knew you had it in you to be a murderer…the quiet ones always are." He said.

"So you've finally decided to join us…Kyuubi?" Itachi said with a smirk. Naruto started clapping. "Not many believe he had a split personality…but you, those gawd damned eyes of yours can see through the densest of personalities. I hid under this idiot whenever I needed to and very few people have caught me slipping up and showing myself. I think you were like the fourth." He walked over to the window wall and looked out it.

"I certainly hope you don't believe I'm not going to kill you know? Because I will…" Itachi said slinging his katana to his side.

"Ha Ha Ha, you have got to be the funniest guy I've ever meant. But no I expect you to _try _and kill me. But I don't expect you to succeed. This is my body…I just let Naruto live here. This is my plan I just let you do the dirty work, and this is my world," he turned to us with glowing red eyes. "I just let you live here."

"Dobe…Naruto…"

"Dammit Sasuke can you try not to fall behind. I forget with Naruto gone your the slowest one of us. His 'medical condition'" he did quotation marks with his fingers. "is Inderpendeslexia…and Rasengan…split personalities. Your one of the only people I've ever shown myself to, you just never knew. But regardless Naruto maybe in control most of the time but that's cause I let him. This is who I am, not dobe or Naruto, or any of those cute names you call me…it's Kyuubi of end."

"…you do realize that you are in fact insane. I mean I know I'm crazy but you honestly believe you're a demon from hell? Maybe, but you'll never get to find out."

"Your going to kill us then leave my son!" Minato yelled. "Take my life and leave him…please he's all I'll have left on this earth." Minato fell to his knees begging my brother to spear Naruto who was now Kyuubi.

"Then I think it's time we hear the truth-everything spill it."

"Dad what's he talking about?" I asked looking around. "whats going to happen with Naruto."

"Dammit boy! I am not Naruto! He's just copilot! I am Kyuubi hear me?! The man I call father…he knows what I'm talking about." He pointed to Minato on the floor.

"Shut up," he threw the knife at Kyuubi and he dodged it. It barley grazed his cheek.

"kyuubi senior?" he smiled.

"I no longer have that problem! I'm not Rasengan anymore…because you grow out of it, dumbass!!!" he got up and tackled him into the window.

"Really, _daddy, _so why are you so pissed with me?" he asked.

"Who are you?!"

"I am my father son." He kicked him off and grabbed the knife; he cut himself horizontally across the cheek two more time and then made a mirror image on the other side too. "I am ky--" his father snatched the knife from his hands knocking him against the window.

Suddenly he stopped and looked around, "Sasuke…what's going on? Why am I…" he turned to me and started crying.

"Naruto…" his father said. Naruto saw the bloody knife and wiped the blood from his face, the first thing we all thought was 'damn, now he thinks Minato did that' Naruto backed up and shook his head, "you kill my mom and now you try and kill me?!"

"Naruto it wasn't-it isn't--"

"Please-please don't kill me!!!"

"…Naruto…" all this time Itachi just sat there watching. He seemed nonchalant but he knew that such was the fate of anybody born into this hell hole they called a family. Mr. Uzumaki took the knife, stared at it, and then his son. "I…love you, more then my own life. So if anybody should kill you it should be me!" he threatened to stab him and we all tried to stop him; but Itachi being the fastest got there before us, stabbing through mr. Uzumaki's chest from behind.

He pulled the katana out and shook it off. Minato fell on top of Naruto and the fell to the ground. "I guess you never grow out of insanity. Dad?" Itachi turned to dad who had gotten in front of me to shield me from Itachi. But I wanted to get to Naruto; he was going to kill Naruto.

"Now that the untold stories are resolved…lets settle this." He raised the katana to dad and stabbed him in the head four times. I counted. Dad fell back on me and we fell onto a wall. "dad?! DAD?!" I screamed in a panic.

"Sasuke…I probably was the worst father ever…but…I should say this more…I'm proud of you son…happy birthd-"

With that my dad died in my arms, Naruto had passed out when his father fell on him so it was technically only me and Itachi in the room. He looked at me with all seriousness in his eyes.

"Now it is just me and you…in this last month or so…I have fallen in love with one other person…and for the first time it wasn't family. And I thank whatever forces put him in my life…but soon it won't matter anymore, not to you anyway."

"Itachi…why? We were family! No, we weren't the happiest of family's but we were your gawd damned family!" I yelled.

"Because…we're damned." He answered with out

"Who the hell gave you the right to be the jury and executor?" he smiled.

"why I did, Sasuke. I didn't want to take on the name of a damned family. It would only make me that man we call father. But more on to my point, Sasuke brother do you love me? Do you love your anki?"

"Hell no!" I spat.

"Be serious, I'm feeling generous…I might spear his life." He looked at Naruto.

"Okay!!! Wait no please, don't kill him!" I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "I love you like ones not suppose to love their brother. The way I love Naruto." I said shamefully.

"I thought so…"he smirked. "As I love you. But Sasuke…you are **so **fucking twisted! It my not be like me or like that man you call father, but you love twisting with peoples emotions. And that will be your problem otouto." He looked at the door and kisame walked in, "Hey lil Itachi…" he walked over to Itachi who gave him the deepest all mouth kiss I have ever seen. Even with me he was never this raw. They pulled apart and he looked at me with all rage and fury. "You gave to that man, what I wanted the most!"

he approached me with the sword and all I could think was now I die. I couldn't even move. "You gave, to that man-that pervert, your virginity!" he dropped the sword. "I'm not ganna kill you-you _and _that _thing _are not worth it. Otouto…live, make life hell for the ones you love and then when you think you have the balls for it. One of these days you are going to kill me. And then I can die happy." He walked over to Kisame and pushed the smaller boy on his back and began to ravish him.

He was ripping Kisame's clothes off and unbuckling his pants, "Live otouto…that illness of yours will be your death. You can never be the same again." He was kissing him in between his words. "Live…and that is my curse to you-just as this family has cursed us. And you have cursed me." He pulled out his organ gave it a few quick strokes to spread the precome before he pushed insistently into kisame's hole no preparation. Kisame hissed in pain, and held onto him with both hands to prevent any movement before he started grinding himself on Itachi's cock.

"Fuck me Itachi!!!" he screamed high and dryly. Itachi seemed proud to comply fast and hard Kisame cried out in pain ever time Itachi moved inside of him. I could clearly see blood, but with the room filled up with the cent of it everywhere you couldn't really smell it as much. Itachi didn't stop once and it seemed Kisame didn't want him to stop either. He held his shirt and tug a few times for him to keep going; Itachi speed up and was thrusting his hips erratically. But as always he looked perfect doing it…however said there's no such thing as perfect lied. My brother was the very definition of perfect. He was ramming into Kisame so hard that his hips were rising with every thrust. Itachi was working up a sweat; kisame's whole body was jumping as the poundings got worst he had to brace his hands above his hands above his head to keep from moving as his boyfriend kept up the rampage. Both of them scream as they climax and fell on the floor. They gathered there breathe for awhile before he sat up and stared at me.

"I love you Kisame…but it's so hard to be loyal to you when the person I've been in love with for years. I wanted so bad to have you…just once."

"…I see…maybe even…I knew. Always, you loved his brother." He sighed and looked away. "but…I still love you. Everything about you. Sorry." Itachi kissed him hard and stared hard into his eyes hard.

"I love you—I always will…but—"he held him then looked at me. His eyes looked ridiculous red and demonic. "Sasuke…live to be my," he and Kisame walk out closing the door behind him after he said. "Protégé."

* * *

~Kakashi~

I woke up in the middle of the night because someone was calling me 911 style. I found out it was Iruka, I had hoped he was inviting me over for other things but upon arriving I found out it was urgent. An Uchiha massacre had just taken place and Itachi turned himself in with the rest of the murderers. When I arrived on the scene I went straight to the elevator. The first floor I headed for was the floor that they lived on. In the room that was occupied by Sasuke. Don't be dead kid.

Sasuke was on his bed near the huge window wall wrapped in blankets and had Jariya and Shikamaru around him. Naruto was asleep with bandages all over his face ad beside him where two body bags not zipped up all the way.

Inside them were Minato, and Fugaku. I nearly started crying, but held my ground I didn't have time to dress properly being that it was a 911 call so it was literally in pajama pant and old button up shirt. I didn't even have anything to cover my face. Iruka sat by Naruto with his back to me. I approached him and he turned around scared with tears in his eyes.

"He killed them all! He would have killed my Naruto-oh Kakashi I don't know what to do!!" he fell into my chest and then again I felt like crying

After soothing Iruka I approached Shikamaru who just stared at me and shook his head.

"He refuses to talk…he's traumatized." He left me with him and Jariya went over to Naruto side.

"Sasuke…you can talk to me." That was all I said and he just latched on tome and started crying.

"I don't want to live but he refused to kill me! I'm a curse! A jinx to any and everyone that will ever love me!" I patted him on the back of his head and within ten minutes he was asleep.

What really scared me was the fact that they had been doing so well and now it was all going to take a turn for the worst.

* * *

**Three months later**

"The debate on who will take custody is still in courts…first of all their is no one to take custody of Naruto Uzumaki second he needs so much care." Orochimaru, and as attached as I've gotten to Sasuke I don't want a kid. And I probably couldn't raise him right."

"I'll take Naruto…I'm retiring tomorrow so it should be easy for me to take him out of the hustle and business of the city and take him with my fiancé to the quiet life of suburban living.

"…hm, so your finally marring the old hag?" Orochimaru asked nonchalantly.

Jariya just smiled "yeah…we were meant to be." He noticed the way Orochimaru pouted and winked. Ew, I don't know what goes on behind close door with them, I want to keep it that way.

"SO Kakashi when are you going to marry Iruka…your what twenty four now?" He said.

"I'm twenty three now and we just got together." I said pouring milk in my coffee.

"Well your lost-you gotta marry the good ones early or someone else will snatch them up! Any way if I adopt Naruto who will take Sasuke?"

"…I don't know…" Orochimaru sighed and pushed his hair out of his face.

Suddenly Iruka broke through the door. "Oi," he fell on me and started walking towards Jariya, "I want to adopt Naruto Uzumaki!!!" he screamed.

"W-what, why?" he asked confused.

"Because…Naruto is the closest thing I'll ever have to a son and you know-shut up I should get him! He should have a father closer to his age right? And your like what forty five?"

"Forty four thank you!" he screamed.

"Whatever…I could do it-please, please, please!" he fell to his knees.

"Fine but you can't be his physiatrist and his father."

"Yeah I know I've been talking with the new director of the board and he said he could get me job in Boston!! It's not that far and that's were all the kids are going to be relocated to anyway so…and I'm going to be his teacher!" he seemed excited.

"You know Naruto hasn't spoken more then eight words a day since the incident." I spat. Of course I was pissed my boyfriend just left me for Boston!

"It was a life changing disaster! Not an incident!" Iruka spat back.

"…really?" I said looking at him angrily.

"Really." He said with a smirk. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"…" I turned to Jariya. "I want to adopt Sasuke Uchiha…"

Jariya stared shocked. "Okay…I'll put it in my report tomorrow."

* * *

We arrived in Boston at 2 AM and it was colder then all fuck. Our apartment were both huge but they were three block apart. Sasuke had actually eaten since we came out here. He had the same soup and ham sandwich Naruto had. In fact he didn't eat anything Naruto didn't.

I help fix his room up to his liking which was just sprinkled in black pretty much. He sat there most of the day staring at the window whether it was opened or not.

I had to give him time to heal but other then waking him up to shower, eating breakfast, dinner, lunch; it was like I lived alone again.

Two days after settling in and Iruka stopped by, Naruto had the biggest smile on his face and he brought instant ramen with him.

"I thought Sasuke might be hungry. Iruka tells me he doesn't eat a lot. Hey Sasuke!?" he went into his room and looked around shocked.

"…" Sasuke just looked at Naruto and smiled. "Hey sas, how you been?"

He hugged him and Sasuke began to cry. "Its okay let all out…cry all you want to. We can cry all day if we have to." And Sasuke broke down, like cry like a girl break down. Iruka was crying now too, sometimes when everything around you is crashing and you don't know what to do, you just let it out.

* * *

**First day of school**

So we were preparing for our first day of school. Sasuke talked now. Not a lot, and most certainly not like a kid his age should be talking. He spoke like an adult; sometimes I think we should just drink brandy and watch porno together.

"Iruka…" I snuck up behind him earning me an elbow in the stomach.

"Can't you see I'm dressing Naruto for his first day…he hasn't gotten his uniform yet so...what do you think?" he raised his hands up to poor Naruto who was in a sailor boy outfit and high socks with blue shoes.

"Cute…" I laughed behind my mask.

"Kaka-Hatake!!! What is that!?" he pointed to the mask that connected with my shirt.

"It's my mask…you knew I was going to wear one." I said closing my eyes. Here we go.

"No I didn't you can not wear that! Take it off! Why can't you be normal?!" I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him in, "because if I take it off you pass out or something worst and people constantly want to ask me out."

"Hey can we stop arguing over Kakashi sensei's wardrobe malfunction and talk about this. " Naruto yelled pointing at his outfit.

"oh yeah he can't wear that it makes it look like his father, you, your gay, a pedophile, or just want to embarrass him.." I said turning to leave.

Unlike them Sasuke and I had gone to pick the uniform up the same day we got here. So he was dressed and ready to go. He came down stairs and stopped and stared at Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Ewk!" Naruto hide behind Iruka. Hello new emotions. Was Sasuke becoming pervy?

"Come on dobe I won't make fun of you…" Sasuke said.

"I'm not going in this! It's embarrassing!" he screamed turning bright red behind Iruka.

"It's not _that _bad. You look good, kid." He laughed and looked Naruto up and down before he turn around to leave. "I'll be in the car kaka-I mean…dad." He felt.

Iruka and I just stared at his receding back. When did this attitude come up? Wait he called me _dad?_

* * *

Class went by simple; the most asked questioned during my lecture was "why do you have on a mask and a head band?"

"And I was late to every class and it was my class room. But other then that things went well. Naruto and Sasuke's class had secretly been filled with the kids from the asylum.

They all had changed so much it was scary, but the most scary thing was when Shikamaru walked in and said he was suppose to be in this class. Suigestu's smile light up and he pushed the kid next to him out of his seat. "Sit here bro!"

"What a drag…" he said walking up to me and giving me his schedule

"What are you doing here doctor nara jr.?" I asked with amusement.

"I've been assigned as his personal doctor. He's classified as my brother, but I ain't really that either. So for me to better watch him Dr. Hatake, I need to enroll as an ordinary student." He took his signed schedule back and walked off, "By the way I'm Shikamaru Nara, just Shikamaru Nara…not jr."

He sat by Sui who smothered him with hugs and affection as soon as he sat down.

"This is…interesting." I said.

**(Things could get explicit…very explicit! In fact if you aren't at least seventeen leave! You have been warned. Uke-chan out)**

Iruka was no where to be found after school so while I went looking for him, and told Sasuke to walk Naruto home and stay with him. Sasuke grinned and Naruto paled. I wonder why? Okay maybe I knew why? Maybe? But I played the innocent dumb father card and left two boys in the mist of their puberty alone in a house that was utterly sound proof. When I get home I'm going to educate him on safe sex. Till then play nicely little ones.

I called his cell and it would ring twice and then he'd switch its to his answering machine, "This is Iruka…leave a message and I'll fit you in to my schedule…_beep" _heh cute.

"Iruka I've been looking for you all day. Where are you? Well anyway I sent the kids home and I left Sasuke in charge call me back when you get this." I closed the phone swiftly, but as I walked down the hallway I was pulled back by the name of my lover being called by someone that isn't me.

Calling out to my dolphin in passion.

I practically broke the door off the hinges when I kick it open, Iruka was on his knees pants-less in front of another man. Boy if I had a dollar for every time that happened.

"Oh shit man…it's not what you think." He had Iruka by the hair and his cock down my dolphin's throat.

"Oh no, don't leave now…it's just began." I cracked my knuckles.

"Listen man I didn't know he was yours-"

"Please save it. I'm not going to hurt you…much. But you should know, that…that guy on his knees with cherry soft lips is mine. And if you ever touch what's mine again, I'll castrate you with a spoon." I threw the guy practically across the room and then pulled Iruka out of the room half naked. Nobody was in school, so it was okay…I decided him to take him to our down town office, at the Boston H.Q. in down town.

We didn't go home instead we went to the office in the nearby insane asylum. Iruka was shocked to death. "Listen if you could just let me talk instead of drag me to…where are we going." I light up a smoke and didn't say a word.

"Hello earth to hatake!!! Where are you taking me?! What about Naruto!?"

Oh so know he remembers, and they said I thought with my dick.

We pulled into the drive way and I park the car so fast he had to hold on to me. We got out of the car and he took me upstairs to where our office bed room was for over night work days. He fell on the bed and I got undressed while I light another smoke. He sat there confused for a while before he decided to say something.

"You know I hate the smell of those things." He got up and sprayed some air freshener.

"Can you stop spraying that shit? Its smells like crap." I put the cigarette out and sat on the bed trying to calm myself. Something's just never change.

He sprayed it again. "I said stop!" I yelled. And he sprayed again. "Iruka?!" I got up and slammed him into the wall and he dropped the spray.

"Do you remember the last time you fucking tempted me…I put that on your face." I said licking his scar he jumped but didn't so much as gasp.

"…Kakashi…I'm sorry I tried to stop but…it's my own fault. I can't beat my own libido." He frowned.

"Fine then when just have to train this part to want one persons cock and one persons cock alone." I grabbed his crotch and stroked it softly. He gasped and closed his eyes trying to hold in a moan.

"w-what are you doin' don't do this." I squeezed once very hard. "ahhh!!!"

"Go take a shower I'm not fucking you when you smell like some other mans fluids." I pushed him toward the restroom.

"Wh-who says you'll even be fucking me tonight.?!" He yelled back.

"I said it! Now get clean." He rushed into the restroom and locked the door. He better not try and keep the doors locked either, because if I have to go in there he's screwed.

Iruka was out in five minutes he had been crying in the shower because he wasn't exactly quiet and his face was flushed. It was actually quite appealing. Him all wet, naked, and flushed…keep your cool…your not being a romantica.

Iruka just stared at me like he was being held here against his will. Okay so he was. But dammit he was going to like the punishment. And I'll be sure to be impressionable.

"Let me call Naruto first I wanna see if he's alright." He said looking down.

"So now you remember you're a parent? He's fine-I just talk to him and Sasuke. Sasuke said he'd put him to bed whatever that means…"

"You know your really cruel Kakashi…I'm not a whore!" he said stepping back.

I looked at him sternly, "I'm cruel…you act like not just an hour ago you were giving some random dude head while preparing to or after just getting fucked." I stood up and shed my pants the last line of clothing I had on. Now we both stood naked in a sound proof room with lube, a queen sized bed and a very angry/horny tension.

"Iruka…come here." I raised my arms out as if to hug him. He looked confused and then slowly walked over to me. I hugged him inhaled his fresh scent that would soon be covered in mine and pushed him to the bed.

"Iruka…I plan on fucking you so hard you'll remember who your loyal to next time your libido calls." I sat in between his legs and pulled the towel from his body, leaving him open for my view. He shivered a little and jumped when I touched his entrance.

I held him down and searched for lube. Usually he didn't need for me to stretch him but for the super fuck I wad about to give him. I stuck two lube slick fingers up his ass hole and spread them wider with each scissors of my fingers. He groaned and started grinding his hips against my hand. Then I stuck a third finger in, we hadn't really done that since the first time and he opened his eyes to stare confused at me. I didn't answer his unanswered questions just prepared him like a lecher does a virgin. I scissorssed all three fingers and finally stopped when he felt ready.

After I was sure he was stretched enough for everything I was about to do to him, I snapped on a cock ring…on myself of course. If you saw him like this you'd come right then and there. I held his hips up and his face into the pillow and entered him. Now we'd had sex before like twelve times to be exact. I counted. But he was always better the next time I felt him.

"Kakashi!!" he threw his head back and screamed. I held myself there for both our sakes and then started thrusting wildly as he relaxed, he twisted and turned and screamed profanity into the pillow. While his hands braced the bed beneath him for better leverage, I grabbed one leg and pulled it up to help me penetrate him better. He gasped and screamed as the new angle gave me better leverage to fit all eight inches in with out anything to stop it.

"Huh—oh god no!!! Kakashi!!!" he started slamming himself back trying to reach an orgasm well be having none of that this is after all punishment not sex. I flipped his over so he was on his back and I was still buried hilt deep inside him. He reached his arms around my neck and pulled my face down so he could kiss me. I gladly kissed back, but fought for dominance over the kiss. He moaned and groaned rubbing his hips up for more attention. I started to fuck him again. He wrapped both legs around my hips and started squeezing my arm with every thrust forward.

At this rate he wasn't learning anything and we were both still getting a good fuck. Time to fix that; I pulled out and sat up, pulling him up and onto his knee's.

"Iruka…I Kakashi Hatake am all you'll ever love…let alone get to love. So if I ever see you with another man." I did not intend to tease him. He could have this fucking freely; I pushed into him and started slamming into his overly sensitive prostates like only I could. He started crying and tried to move his hips forward every time I did to avoid full contact.

"Dammit Kakashi-stop it!!!" he sobbed.

I smirked at his cuteness, "Why it doesn't hurt does it?" I teased.

"No-feels good…feels real good but…too much…" he gasped.

I held his hips so he couldn't move forward anymore. He cried out like a child who ou abuse.

"Stop…you little bastard…you know what your doing!!!" he moaned.

I held him to me while I grinded forward and watched as his head lolled back and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Yeah…I sure as hell do but, the best lessons are best learned the hard way." I sat up on my knees and started pounding into him so hard he had to grab hold of the head board to stop from hitting it. He seemed to be in a state of extreme pleasure that I didn't even know I could give to him.

"…Ka…Kakashi…its so deep" he managed to move one hand down to his erection and jerked himself to the insane feeling I was giving him.

No…no orgasm for him, I'm the one doing this and I have to fucking wait. I grasped his hand over his cock, he groaned and tried and fight me. Which only resulted with him in the bed while I thrusted into him harder. I stopped because his body had, besides the little shivers and spasms, gone completely unresponsive.

I turned his head to me roughly by his hair and kissed his quivering lips. He took the kiss and tried to actually fight for dominance.

"You really do want it bad, don't you Ruka?" I whispered harshly into his ear. He shiver and shook his head. "Ride me bitch." I sat back and pulled him into my lap, turning him of course. He sat there sobbing for awhile till I gave him a hard slap on the ass. He started to comply in a slow fashion so I help him to a find a better tempo for us both. He was crying, and complaining that he was to close and how he felt ready to explode.

"Hatake….it's too much…ugh, uh, huh, huh, uh, it feels like your in my stomach!!!" he cried tears actually rolling down his cheeks. I licked his all too sensitive scar sucking up each tear drop by drop.

"So…I bet next time you'll remember who gave you the best fuck of your life?" I said with a sadist smirk. He nodded. "You won't be jumping on any other mans cock will you now?" he shook his head. "You love it right?! When I take you like this, hard and deep? Say it." I commanded he shook his head. I kissed him hard and urged him to keep going and he shook his head.

"I can't…take anymore…please?"

"Ruka…say it." I emphasized each word with a hard upward thrust. He still refused to talk or move. I started grinding him on top of me and he was gasping out loud with each slide. "Stop!!!"

"Will you do it willingly?" he nodded and started moving again.

He threw his head back hair flying as if in slow motion. "I love it when you take me like this!!!!" he said arms falling behind him to support him as he rode me.

My arms never left his hips I was already ready to blow my load, but I feel the lesson ha yet to be learned. I pushed forward and kissed him very demandingly. He gasped because I was squeezing into him in a new angle.

"My…your…oh gawd…I get it I love you!!!no one else! Never again I swear it!!!" he grabbed onto my neck and closed his eyes.

"I need…please t-t-touch me!!!" he pulled me forward so that our combined weight slammed him forward into the bed. I wrapped both my arms around his torso and stated pounding him like there was no tomorrow. There was a point were I couldn't feel anything but my hips, and his tight hole squeezing the juices out of me.

I needed to come…I couldn't hold it off anymore. With a fucking like that we both did. And he wasn't going to get that privilege till I did. I reached down and undid my cock ring.

"why'd you stop…?" he muttered in a dazed.

"Nothing baby!" I sadi pouncing on him once again.

"fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, no, no, stop!!!" I held him still as i felt him coming close, I started fisting his dick with a different pace form mine and he threw his head back and came.

He actually growled, not screamed but growled. I was soon after him I spilt my seed into him holding him over my dick till it was over.

"oh…oh Iruka…your wonderful!!! Gawd you're the fucking best…ugh…" I said as I watched my purple dick twitch in release. "ugh…" it felt like it was never going to end.

Iruka shivered when he felt the last of it milk out. "It…It's a lot…" Iruka said in a shy voicre.

I nodded and let him go he jumped out of the bed and looked down between his legs at the proof of my release. It spilt out down his legs and puddled at his legs.

"This-is inhuman, Kakashi…" he said raising one eyebrow.

I smirk and whipped a little off his legs with a finger raising it to his mouth he swallowed my fingers and the essence around them. I smiled.

"Mine." I pulled him into my lap again, "You know, I am not even close to done yet." I purred.

_~End~_

........or so I thought till the next day when we went back to Iruka's place Sasuke was naked in the living room and Naruto had locked himself into the bathroom naked as well.

???

But that wasn't the weird part, going to work…ACTUAL work was.

"Hey Asuma! What's up bro…." what is everybody watching.

Orochimaru laughed besides him. "You really don't know? They put cam's in all the rooms a week ago." He said sinisterly.

"…what?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Oh-Kakashi!!!" I heard from the screen. Oh shit….they video taped that! I watched as everyone surrounded the television and looked in horny amazement. Iruka was riding me in this scene. I didn't want people seeing my Iruka like that. Mizuki!!!

On the table was Where Mizuki sat on the table besides a blushing Iruka with a box full of DVD's and video tapes. "We got the newest release!!! The wonderful world of gay sex!!!" she yelled through out the office men gathered around and stared in amazement, wemen passed out, since I hadn't really showed my face to anyone so…

This was…actually not that bad. "Hey Mizuki!!! Can I have a copy?!" Iruka turned bright red and hid his face in his hands.

(End of flash back)

"That was a good morning I-just-caught-my-husband-watching-our-old-porn sex, don't you agree Iruka?' I said kissing his neck. He made an incoherent noise and rolled over.

"Iruka…I love you…"

"i-lobebu-to…" he yawned.

_Who else here agrees they will never ever-ever-ever go to that insane asylum? Cause you won't catch me near there! They got no cute straight doctors, they having sex everywhere, and they are just as crazy as the patients the help. No thank you. _

* * *

_(1) _jeminalemia- I just made that and Inderpendeslexia up. They aren't real illnesses. But if you think you have it or symptoms of the sort contact you physiatrist immediately.

Authors note: _I am tired…I over used my thinkin' muscle. Anyway, this is no longer my url it is but it isn't. 2 the many of you that didn't know I am now the ultimate uke on this website but for my LJ account it will remain 2much4dis. She settle in custody of owning everything else (deviant art, Y! gallery, AFF and FF) because I'm only 15 and she is 18 and going to college nxt yr. I'll miss the all nighters we pulled…oh by the way 2much4dis has been 2 ppl this whole time. All my stories posted here will still be updated here and I still get your reviews and stuff, but if your looking to contact me you will not get reply's 4rm this pen name anymore because I'm not her…she's my beloved sister. _

_My youtube account…no nuthin's on it yet but by the time da school yr rolls out things will be. As for wat will be on it, COSPLAY!!! I totally fell in luv with it and I was feelin it so I called up xP.B.x and said "gurl lets start up a yaoi company." And she said "Hell yeah, that'd be kool!!!" so amoung trying to do so much b4 da skool yr starts we have 2 do a lot once it does 2! Plus we cnt even go to yaoi con!!! We're only 15!!! But fear not in three years will be there, and we can however go 2 otha cons till then. Fuck the haters that cnt appreciate a gud cosplay (my sista) its actually quite fun. Well check it outby nxt summer I should have sumthin on that account. It's Im2much4dis by the way. Its lame but whatever it won't remain lame._


	11. I FOUND IT!

**My stalker Boyfriend**.

OMG! I found it, I told you I'd post it 2! Here it is with out any revising of any sort…just raw. Same rules apply to the character POV and stuff but I just feel I like what I did second better. Tell me what you think!!!

* * *

Chapter 1

**my stalker roommate**

~Naruto~

I hate Iruka sometimes he could be my mom and all but who the hell said you could make decisions like this for me…??? I mean I can sort of understand that he was in love with Kakashi sensei, and that they want to spend their lives together but I was not prepared for this.

(He calls Iruka mom instead of dad)

"UchiUchi-TEME is staying here? In my room?" I could cry.

"Yes Naruto Kakashi has to bring Sasuke, he's his son. Now no more on that matter." Iruka said as he moved most of my stuff to one side of the room.

_Ding dong_

"That him!!! I mean…oh could you go get that?" Iruka jumped.

I reluctantly got up, reluctantly went down stairs and reluctantly opened the door. Look and behold perverted Kakashi was just standing there with a smirk (I think) and his even more perverted son had his stuff which seemed like the house. Oh great Uchiha Sasuke, my worst enemy, and biggest stalker was going to be in my **ROOM**.

"good afternoon Naruto, how are you today? Would mind helping me and Sasuke move in the things?" Kakashi asked.

I just stared at him he grew uncomfortable and decided to move it himself. Good, cause they're not welcomed here.

As I turned to go lock myself in my room till Iruka found the spare key and let the stalker in I felt some one behind me.

I swear I must have been a ninja in the past because I have always had these ninja technique.

"Run while you can, dobe…cause like it or not I'm here to stay. We can start doing more interesting things as we get to know each other as more then just step-brothers." Sasuke whispered sexually into my ear.

Oh brother, I'm screwed.

* * *

I came out of the shower and I felt brand new on top of things I had almost forgot what I was mad about. Actually I did, what was I mad about again? As I walked into my room I swung my towel off and turned off the lights.

"Hey sexy, you miss me?" Sasuke asked with a wave.

No, no he didn't. Stalker boy was wearing my clothes smirking because I was naked and forgot he was in here. "Take them off." I growled.

"Tsk tsk, impatient much. Can't wait to see me naked already. Don't worry Dobe we'll both be naked and rolling around in a couple of days but for now I don't think you can take a lot of this," He raised his hands to himself to show what he was speaking about "Tonight, right dobe?"

"Pervert gets out of _my _clothes and get into yours and GET OUT" I screamed making a grab for the door. I had been in enough situations to know I could not take on the infamous Uchiha hand to hand and come out okay or not molest.

"What was that dobe? It didn't sound like you wanna play." Sasuke teased and started stalk toward me.

I took one look of that evil, sadistic look he was shooting me and I ran for it.

How in the world am I to keep a chastity belt on with my mother-fucking stalker and biggest enemy _living _in my room?

{Flash back: 7 years ago}Normal point of view

"Momma I'm going to bed. Good night." Lil Naruto kisses Iruka on the cheek and hugs Kakashi. Sasuke grunts and turns around, "Bedtime already dobe? Your house sucks." He said as he followed Naruto.

"You can't sleep in my room, teme. Your too mean." He stuck his tongue out and pissed the Uchiha off. Before the blonde could act the older boy had him against the wall.

"Scream and I'll kill you. I'm going to teach you the right from the wrong way to treat me." Sasuke growled low enough for only them to here it.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" The younger one asked in fear.

"Teaching you," Was all Sasuke said and he started grinding himself against the younger boy. Naruto cried out trying to escape the advances of the other boy.

He was only ten and Sasuke was eleven what the hell does he know about the birds and the bees. They hadn't even had the talk yet. But Sasuke was Sasuke and always was two steps ahead of everyone. He naturally matured faster and knew things earlier then necessary and even was that much better in school.

He was hard, well his dick was and the blonde cringed at the thought of seeing what this sizable object might be.

That's when the blonde knew, he knew he was attracted to guys.

"S-Sasuke stop I'll tell I swear-" Naruto choked out.

"Why the fuck do I care? Like my dad cares what you believe dobe, besides he'll probably think your lying anyway." Sasuke snarled giving a few more thrust of his hips.

Naruto stared up at his rival wearily, "You…always have to be…Just like your brother." The blonde retorted.

That had the Uchiha stunned to the point of silence.

~Naruto~

Okay so that was weird I felt kind of bad after our shower. Sasuke did something…and I felt different. Maybe that's what little boys do when there of the age. Sasuke got very mean lately. I know our parents were going through this thing lately but was this the way to handle it? Somehow even though I had no idea right from wrong I knew that this was wrong.

The next morning Iruka was making us pancakes I got strawberry, Kakashi got cinnamon because Iruka did, and Sasuke had plain. He ate his with butter because he hates sweet things. What child hates sweet things? Well he wasn't a child he already had a credit score and a checking account. Kakashi had taught him to drive and he was reading on like college level.

Kakashi ate his with whatever Iruka had. How surprising nad I had lot, and lots of syrup on mine. I love chocolate syrup but Iruka said eating like that was the sure way to diabetes. We ate while listening to Iruka talk and talk about life and work and what not. Kakashi watched him like at any minute he would scream and yell "you just won a million dollars!" and Sasuke watched me. I had no problem with his stare because we were friends but it was like some awful thoughts were lurking behind that stare. It reminded me of a hungry man to a free buffet, a cold wet child to a warm dry blanket. A child to a home and a mom to a dad. He looked like he wanted me in the way your not suppose to want you brother or friend but he did.

Sometimes I looked like a pleading face, like mine when mommy walked out on us. Or when a kid is being taken from there parent s against his will, or like a kid who really wants a toy, or his mommy.

Pleading? He wanted me to stay? I said I stay forever…because that's what friends do. After he finished his pancakes, without even looking away form me, we gathered our things and left for school I never really thought about what Sasuke wanted from me nor have I never really thought of what I intended to give him. But it was something, right?

(End of flash back)

Sasuke was such a bitch! He had half the room practically gothic! It was awful too. My side was clearly the happier brighter side of the room. Plus with his cosmetics and shit it looked like a girl's room. I thought I was girly?

"What the hell dobe, you NAIR?" he looked at me funny. The bottle of strawberry scented NAIR was snatched off the counter as I returned to my bed to fold.

I turned the opposite way on my bed, "I don't like shaving cause it burns and I get cuts so I use alternative products. And I hate hairy legs the look awful in skinny jeans." I started packing all my clothes into another drawer so the bastard could have one.

"Really then…so your legs are baby soft. Hmm, is wanna feel." He purred.

"Oh I'm sure you have! Anyway, I don't need this shit this early in the morning, so don't-"

I turned around and he was right there in front of me. He smirked and oushed me down kneeling in between my legs. I wanted to yell but he kissed me and my scream was devoured but his open mouth I was so scared I accidentally swallowed his spit. It was such a shock but not like his tongue he started touching my tongue with it. I was not about to become a victim of sexual harassment in my own house.

"I bit him, not nearly hard enough to induce blood but to definitely so him I mean business. And so he back off, he looked angry when he did. I spit on him and he slapped me so hard I feel off the bed.

FLEW OFF the bed. I landed on the floor in a pile of clothes and he jumped on me and started chocking me.

"Listen dobe, because I am assuming I won't _have _to do this again…and praying the next time I hit you it'll be for kink, but if you ever disrespect me or bit anything I put in our mouth that's not food-I'll kill you." He tightened his arm so I wasn't breathing at all, tears stung my eyes and felt light headed. "Do you understand?"

I nodded and he didn't let go. "I can't hear you dobe?"

"Yes…ki…understn…" I gasped.

"Good. Oh and remember, your mine dobe. Tell Kakashi or Iruka and I'll kill you all." He said seriously.

So wait Sasuke's…psycho.

~Sasuke~

Okay so I was a bit crazy at time…maybe all the time. But I knew what I want and knew how I wanted to get it. If I don't strike fear into him now he'll appose me more often and I don't want obstinacy. So okay I kind of chocked him on accident and if I said oops I'm sorry he would have taken it as weakness, but it worked. He was in fact a man of his word…let's hope it stays like that. I do really want the next time I hit him to be for fun and not discipline so he couldn't upset me like that anymore. I just might loose it. And if that happen there no telling what would happen.

* * *

There it is untouched and undamaged …I cnt believe my ass found it. Yeah me…well I didn't find it. 2much4dis hid it from me. She's had it 4 like ever but wateva I actually posted it cuz I promised I would. I really want to hear from ever body. **EVEN IF you've said sumthin nice already, tell me wat you thought of wat I wrote b4. Have I improved as a writer or not? Also tell me if you would have liked me to continue the story under this lines or not**. Personally I wouldn't because this was really crazy to me. Sasuke was insane so I think I planed 4 him to be but still he's not _that _crazy in the way I wrote it now.

I AM NOT 2much4dis! I'm uke-chan my birthday just passed so praise me! I'm 1 step closer to my dreams.

luv, your uke-chan

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	12. Hinata Chronicles part 1

_**My stalker Boyfriend.**_

Chapter : Hinata chronicles part 1

~indicates characters P.O.V. ~

Disclaimer: I don't own but I can wish right?

Warning: There is a little bite of smex, but none with sasunaru or narusasu. Kakairu mostly. Lemon yeah, and insanity but barely any. Cursing and yaoi. Don't like it, don't read. Don't sue either!!!

~Naruto~

it was three mother fucking o'clock in the morning when a certain Uchiha shook me for my attention. I jumped and noticed he hadn't really been asleep.

"Their gone dobe, went out to some party…that's what we get for having dads in there twenties." He said pulling me to sit up. My body was still half asleep so it willingly did as he commanded.

"sas I'm tired…" I whined.

"…okay go back to bed I will just do it to you in your sleep." He smirked.

That didn't sound all too bad, but I don't know what this teme was capable of. For all I know I could wake up pregnant and I'm a boy! He's weird like that.

"oh no, your doing whatever why I'm conscious." I hissed.

He shrugged again.

He pulled out a canteen and said drink it so I did, then I felt hot all over. I choked but it just sounded like a moan, I coughed and felt tingles.

"ohh dobe…it worked. Damn who knew?" he said knelling in between my legs.

"Sasuke…fuck what was that?" I hissed. I felt warm and tingily and everywhere he touched me felt good. I wanted to just sit there and come again and again. "Did you drug me?!" I screamed.

He smiled and tapped my erection with the tip of his finger, "maybe…" he stood up and walked away, where I couldn't see him. My head was turning and the floor was warm and the feeling was so dizzy. He came back but perfectly naked and with another canteen.

"its okay dobe…it's a love potion." He smirked and started stripping me of my pants.

"a what?" I sighed.

"A aphrodisiac…you'll just want some attention. It's not an addictive drug. In fact it was an all natural formula…" he took my shirt off and I growled.

"what-what's wrong with me?" I gasped.

He ran his hands down my thigh softly. "It's nothing wrong with you. Its just your bodies natural response to all natural substances…in which I'm not telling you or you'll start avoiding them." He kissed my neck and I gasped and bucked.

"So cute…this'll be fun."

"You seriously should tell your psychiatrist about this…I mean you are inderpendeslexic right? You really shouldn't be adding to the flames." I spat.

He blow cold air over my prick laughing as it twitched.

"yeah but who's the ass about to get it. And your inderpendeslexic too, dobe." His pants came undone and he sat back on his haunches.

"We don't have much time school starts in an hour." He said.

"I can't go to school like this!!!" I spat. He shrugged and pulled me forward entering me with ease. We did do it last night yesterday during lunch and after walking in on Iruka and Kakashi.

"Ahh…" but somehow it felt more powerful then usual. The intensity of being penetrated was lie being completed.

"Here's, what's going to happen…I'm going to fuck you stupid, come in you and butt plug you so my come stays there all morning." He smiled, "then your gong to tae a shower go to school, and I trust you your weird already so people won't be that suspicious when you arrive acting funny, and your going to finish first period look for me and I'll take it out afterwards."

"Bastard!"

"Dobe…" he smirked back. Have you ever felt like you were in the horror movies and your staring death in the face and there is nada you can do about it? You haven't—well I do.

His little quick fuck session went by fast I was to over-sensitized to care, he came and I came…twice. Spilling my come and my dignity all over myself.

He quickly pulled out but didn't put the butt plug in…

"Change of plans dobe…I forget I have a national junior honor society field trip today so I'ma be a little late. So your free of the butt plug, this time anyway." He said getting up from bed.

I sat there looking At the ceiling and frowning in my own muck! I tried to sit up only to have kicked and slapped….Dammit I forgot…

I CAN'T GET UP!

* * *

I sat in the classroom staring at Sakura's old seat…she still sat there in my mind. I'm sure Sasuke had long forgotten her. I didn't though, I missed her, and after all I had been crushing after her for years now. The fact that that prick had scared her off for good pissed me off. The fact that he also had raped me that day too added to the fire. But more importantly I was single again and he took full advantage of this. Like last night, I was wide awake even though my body may have been asleep. I don't even remember what happened after he came…I think he rimmed me. And this morning… But I don't care. You see Sasuke is taking away all my innocence. I know what some things are, I shouldn't know what some of these things are!

"Naruto…are you alright?" said a very soft very sweet voice.

"huh? Oh." I turned to see Hinata hyuuga. Now I'd probably known Hinata for just as long as I'd known Sasuke. But she'd never been anything more then just a friend. I didn't even consider her as a girl, but now that I really take a chance and look at her…she was fucking hot! Developed properly, which compared to Sakura she looked older. Sakura had of course b cups, and Hinata was d. which was weird we weren't close to 18 years old. Come to think of it Hinata had liked me through out middle school and I don't really know how she feels for me now.

"Hey Hinata…what up?" I said turning to give er full attention.

"um-yeah…Naruto-sama, uh…would you like to do homework with me?' she blushed. She still feels for me, she hadn't been chased away by Sasuke because I never paid her any mind, this was perfect.

"sure…hey Hinata you busy Friday?" I smiled she looked up fast and blushed harder.

* * *

It was far after school and Sasuke was having his mid day shower because he didn't bathe in the locker room unless I'm there to take advantage of. He also had soccer practice…oh gawd he looked so good in that jersey shirt. I went into the bathroom to get some Tylenol for Hinata. Yes I brought my girlfriend home!

Yes I said girlfriend! I need her now more then ever.

The shower stopped just as I presumed and the door opened slowly. Out of hot steam and dripping water, stepped Sasuke.

I felt myself go instantly hard. His hair was slick back which you never get to see, his skin was a bit coloured from the shower, his scent was so much stronger and masculine…fuck I was turned on from that alone, and his eyes just made his face look more fierce. Water trickled down his chest and into his inner thigh disappearing behind him.

"s-Sasuke…" I didn't mean to say his name. he looked confused like why would I willingly set myself up? But he just shrugged and took three dangerously slow steps forward.

"Sasuke…I-"

he smirked lightly, "slut…what are doing in here during my shower?" he looked at me weird. "don't tell me you…you actually want this dick?" he snickered.

"n-n-no I came for…" what did I come in here for again? I watched water constantly drop off him. "T-Tylenol…yeah that's it!" I said raising the bottle and backing up into the wall.

He was almost touching me but he wasn't quite that close. He smiled and put his other hand on his hip while he ran his other through his hair.

"dobe…that bottles full of my hair gel." He sighed. Wait that's right real medication was not allowed around us because legally were mentally unstable. He started walking closer again this time we were pressed up against him, my body drinking in all the water from his body.

"fuck Sasuke no…" I gasped.

"fuck Naruto yes…" he mimicked.

He started placing soft kisses on me, more like peaks then he got serious pushing his lips hard against mine and forcing his tongue into mine. I swallowed his saliva which wasn't that weird because I was use to the kissing. But his hand quickly found my zipper and undid it.

"wait Hinata's waiting for me in the living room!" I gasped.

He sucked my neck with renewed vigor, "so slut…I don't care. What's mine…stays mine." He started jacking us both off while leaving new marks on my neck. I felt his huge dick rub up against mine and gasped out loud for my god. Damnit that felt so fucking good.

But I pushed and screamed and kicked but he held my hips still and forced them to rub against each other. That's when Hinata hyuuga walked in. she looked mad. A type of mad I've never seen on her before.

"Uchiha-sama, may I speak to you in the other room?" she said coldly.

Sasuke turned to her seeing her standing there looking all mad and crazy. This might have been the best plan I've had yet! He growled but let me go.

"Sure…" he hissed grabbing a towel.

~Sasuke~

So I got into some clothes and had to live with this hard on I had but I said nothing Hinata hyuuga, my dobe second stalker was his girlfriend. He rather his second stalker over me. I bet the idiot doesn't even know she stalks him. I'm right, right?

"Sasuke Uchiha-chan…foolish of you isn't it. But I've won so I'll ask nicely…Sasuke-kun stop touching _my _boyfriend." She hissed pouring tea.

"…bitch that wasn't asking." I snarled.

I shrugged, "suck my dick jack ass. I will not warn you again, and neji's been itching to beat the crap out of you forever." She sat down and poured herself some tea.

"perhaps…but I've been wanting to beat him up too. The feeling is mutual." I sipped the tea.

"Sasuke…do you realize I'm Hyuuga?" she stated, "Nothing gets by us. And anyone who's ever crossed us, or even dreamed of crossing us went down ten times harder then anyone ever could take them down." She warned.

"stupid chick I said I didn't fear you…" I looked up mad. This bitch was going down! "in fact if you continue to see Naruto, I'll make your life ten times worst then I did Sakura's." I warned.

She looked up and smiled her eyes glowing in the moon light. "…Sasuke…"

She walked closer "you won't like me when I'm angry…"

* * *

I'm watching **Bleach **while I wrote this but yeah it came out alright this chapter and the nxt will be epically insane Sasuke vs. Hinata!!!! Cool right? Sasuke was hot in this chapter.

I love you all

uke-chan.


	13. Hinata Chronicles part 2

_**My stalker Boyfriend.**_

Chapter : Hinata chronicles part 2

~indicates characters P.O.V. ~

Disclaimer: I don't own but I can wish right?

Warning: There is a little bite of smex, but none with sasunaru or narusasu. Kakairu mostly. Lemon yeah, and insanity but barely any. Cursing and yaoi. Don't like it, don't read. Don't sue either!!!

~Sasuke~

"Uchiha-san, as I was telling you I don't fear you in fact…I hate you. You are a mere obstacle in Naruto and my future. Besides I've been in love with Naruto since kindergarten." She said with self confidence.

Little bitch, "listen you got me on how long you like Naruto but I've loved him since I was in the fourth grade." I sat up smiling, "plus, I bet I know more about him personally then you do about him at all, miss I play quiet."

"Wanna bet?" she said confidently. "Naruto slept with a night light until seventh grade, he's favorite color is orange and his least favorite color is black though he wears it anyway because its slimming. He's had a total of five girl friends, all of which you feared away except Sakura…I don't really know what you did to her. he washes his hair with strawberry shampoo, his favorite food is ramen, his fathers name is Minato those scars are from his daddy when he went psycho, he dated Gaara, Neji, and Morris before. He smokes behind the gym in the student parking lot til it burned down, his phone number is 555-8354 and he's ticklish behind the ears and all over his neck. Oh and I just learned this by playing this 'innocent card' the average time of his orgasms…depending on how worked up he is…is two minutes when excited, and six minutes and forty three seconds on average." She sat up smiling.

She wants to play smart…I'm fucking Uchiha I'm always right. "alright top this, he cries when he cums just right…he just started growing pubs last year, he's eight inches long, he can't eat puffer fish for he's allergic, he has a half sister in California…Sukiko and she gets to talk to him once a month. His girlfriends all left him for me, Sakura used him to get to me, he walks with a dip, he's a dobe, he can hold his piss for up to three hours with a full bladder. Kiba, Kankuro and the rest of his posse taught him how to suck dick, they don't smoke there anymore since he burned it down, he lost his cherry to me Uchiha Sasuke, he sleeps approximately forty seven seconds after eating three bowls of ramen and exercising, he's the star long jump runner in track, he cuts his hair every first Tuesday of the month, his brand of gel is 'slick ~n~ black' and he doesn't like tomatoes. He loves sweets and has two cavities in which he's getting removed tomorrow. His most sensitive spots are actually the tattoo on his stomach and his inner thighs." I took a breathe of air. "Naruto is 5'5 and tan all over. Trust me…I've seen it. He had a crush on Sakura since kindergarten and his daddy used to leave him and his mom for us. He only smokes three specific types of cigarettes…in which I won't tell you cause your more his stalker then his girlfriend."

"Hope you don't think you have me beat Uchiha-san I have barely begun." She said breaking her glass on the table. See little miss quite has a dark side too.

"Show me babe." I threatened.

She got up and pushed me til I was laying flat on my back she then straddle me and pulled the broken glass to my neck. "Listen you over confident, horny, little prick, I've waited too long and come too far to let someone like you take him away. I give you all the credit due to this shit but he is _mine…_and I will not fight for him again. " she leaned forward till our lips were touching. "And I'll kill each and every person that gets in my way."

Stupid chicks…this is why I need not to have a girlfriend. Three, two, one.

The door opened and Naruto came in with that dopy smile I loved. Hinata looked up as if she had just been caught we'll she _did _ right? And I put my hands behind my head and sat back to watch the magic. Hs elooked at me like 'how did you know that.'

"P.S. he comes to bed exactly at thirty four to forty minutes after dinner. Hm, I probably should have told you that." I said sarcastically.

She looked up at him, "Naruto it's not what it seems-"

"Oh it's exactly what it seems." He said turning his attention to me.

"Why Hinata, you haven't yet finished have you babe?" I teased.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled still sitting on me. "I was talking to Uchiha-san not-"

"That's why you have to be sitting on his lap right?" he turned back to me, "Can't you just get your own? Does it have to be mine?" he said teary eyed. I want so badly to push her out and say sorry and to make love to him. But I couldn't, I have to let her finish herself. And then maybe later…

"You insatiable loser!!! Tell him what's going on!" bitch I'm Uchiha. I could care least is you are Hyuuga, I'm an Uchiha. Nobody tells me what to do.

"It would seem we were kissing…" I said rolling my eyes. Of course I was lying, she wasn't even on my level. I mean she had that body, but she was quite and at school so unconfident. Maybe if she were that feisty chick she was a couple of minutes ago…maybe.

"Uchiha…" she said in a warning tone. She could tell him the truth that she was going to kill me with that piece of glass, but then she'd sound looney. And Naruto would distance himself quick.

"Naruto-"

"get out!" he yelled. She raised a hand to touch him and he knocked it down. "I said get out!!!" she looked at me one final time before running off. I got up off the floor and smirked at him.

"She was annoying right?" I said sitting in the chair I was occupying prior to his entrance.

He said nothing in fact he gave me that look Kakashi gives me when I'm gaught. "Do think I'm stupid? It's not over between us, I just didn't want to call either of you crazy while she was here. Your insane!!! But she's crazy in love!!! Get the difference."

"there is none dobe…your blinded. But you'll see it soon, just like with Sakura." I was hit.

"Be funny now Uchiha…but I suggest you get some help…" he walked off. "I'm staying with Iruka tonight. Cause your fucking crazy." He closed the door.

"Dammit!!!" alone again tonight.

* * *

(the next morning)

~Naruto~

we were all standing around Lee's desk while he showed of the new diamond bracelet Gaara had bought him. Shikamaru was against it.

"You know lee, most boys show off their new video games and bitchin' sweet clothing…or even porn. But here you are showing off a bracelet?" he shook his head, "do you even know how gay that is?"

"You're talking…none of the presents Sui gets for you can even be discussed in school." I said laughing. He blushed and then everybody laugh I heard him mumble a "Whatever." Before Kakashi sensei came in.

"Alright class, lets begin. Sorry I was late by the way, I had to help this old lady cross the bridge while and orphanage was on fire and then after all that had to make love to my dolphin." I only believed one of those bologna stories.

"Sensei!" Ino shot her hands up, "your fly is undone." He looked down smiling.

"ow, Iruka…can't seem to get much right these days." He whispered.

Lee raised his hand, "sensei…would you get this for Iruka?" he showed off the bracelet.

"Why yes of course it screams out taken and that your boyfriend has money. Plus I think it's nice he's getting you such gifts already…look forward to the wedding ring." He said back. Lee pouted, "This can be for little boys too!" he said.

He was quite and then looked at him again, "ah yeah sure…it screams I'm not gay just comfortable with my sexuality!!!"

Lee started sobbing and then Ino raised her hand again, "Ow yeah, Sakura's mother said for me to bring her work home today."

He stared confused "that won't be necessary being as that she ran away."

"Uh, well she came home…yesterday. It was late and she came over to my house when my mom found out she called her mom quickly. Well she back, she's a little battered and bruised but she's back." She said looking down.

I however looked at the Uchiha, he smirked and looked at me too. I mouthed I hate you so much. And he licked his lips. Tell me this guy wasn't demented.

I needed a way, away from him. Hinata was that way…the way away from homosexuality. But maybe, just like he'd said when we were younger, maybe we'd inherited our homosexuality?


	14. The ski trip of the century! part1

_**My stalker Boyfriend.**_

Chapter 13 : The ski trip of the century! Part 1

~indicates characters P.O.V. ~

Disclaimer: I don't own but I can wish right?

Warning: There is a little bite of smex, but none with sasunaru or narusasu. Kakairu. Kakasasu gaalee =) INCEST. Lemon yeah, and insanity but barely any. Cursing and yaoi. Don't like it, don't read. Don't sue either!!!

~Sasuke~

The perfect opportunity has opened up for me to prove my love for the dobe. The schools annual ski trip for sophomores only. And this year, with us being sophomores and all, we got to go alone. With only four supervisors: Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, and Asuma (who really didn't want to go because of his pervert friend and his husband who were going to keep everyone in the section of the suites up with Iruka's moans and groans.)

Gai only wanted to go because of lee and I, being student council president had to wear this ridiculous outfit and got to choose the rooms. It would be two other schools there and a couple of everyday residents but other then that I was to organize all 352 students partnered or in some rare cases singled.

Sakura, vice president, wasn't here to help either she quit after the incident and I'm more then sure that she still held some hatred for me…okay I know she hates me, but in spite of it all I forgave her…for taking what's mine and for being naïve enough to fall for that. She would have hurt him regardless, I just proved it. Now if only I could prove that Hinata was more a stalker then me? Then I could be home free, I would hold my blonde idiot and kiss him, tell him I love him, and we'd marry and move to the states.

Okay the last part's debatable. Some what.

Okay I got to the kids I actually wanted to run,

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Rock lee_

_Kohaku _

_Kiba _

_Gaara _

_Nara Shikamaru _

_Chouji _

_Suigetsu _

_Uchiha Sasuke _

_Inoue Morris _

_Hyuuga Neji_

_Sai _

_Sasori_

_Shino_

Okay Gaara's with lee obviously, Suigetsu would kill me if I didn't pair him up with Shikamaru, and I'd be a bitch and pair Sai up with Neji and Haku with Morris.

Kiba could have bug boy Shino and Chouji could have Kankuro. I really didn't care much for anyone else on this page…well except my bronze angel.

Naruto Uzumaki and…Sansori…

What you don't see the logic behind my actions? Okay I'll explain…besides me and Sai there were very few people to get on the dobes nerves. Sasori was one of them. He will pair up annoy the fuck out of Naruto, and then Naruto will request his one roommate transfer and be roomed up with one of the single roomers. Being that I get to choose…you guessed it, I have him with out Kakashi or Iruka noticing a thing.

I went to work with the girl sheet now; maybe I would partner up Hinata with Sakura and burn down there room that's one way to kill to birds with one stone. But I didn't feel like covering up the tracks of a clean homicide.

Okay so maybe I underestimated Hinata, but I WILL win the dobe this time.

~Kakashi~

Sasuke was a natural born genius, so why was he so stupid? He paired Naruto up with his enemy and then gave himself a single room, like I couldn't tell his initiatives? Dense he was. But Iruka looked it over stupidly. Cute dolphin…with out me I'm afraid of where he might be. I however was not going to stop it at all being that Iruka didn't mind, but I warn him though.

"Sweet heart…listen I am going to be in a room with Asuma--" Iruka started off calmly.

"WHAT!?!? No way, I had plans of bondage and date rape and…you promised if I went with you on this stupid trip I could have my wicked, wicked way with you." I said as tears started forming on the edges of my eyes.

H pleaded on the ground, "Please, please don't change your mind we still have the hot springs and the spear time on this trip." He pleaded.

"…We never had the same room did we?" I asked knowing the answer.

"…uhh…Kakashi…" he said blushing as he had been caught.

"Well, dolphin?" I asked corking an eyebrow.

"Maybe…we did…" I pulled my leg from his grip and continued to walk back to my room to unpack. He could very well watch Sasuke and Naruto on his own. "Okay we never had the same room but…"

"Please Kakashi! I beg of you…I can't do it alone! I'll-I'll…" he grinned evilly, and even though I wasn't even facing him I could feel the sexual innuendo in him seep out into the atmosphere. I tensed and turned around slowly he was unbuttoning his shirt and rubbing his nipples moaning like a wanton slut. Okay he might have had my attention, but can he keep it? Okay maybe he could…okay he can.

"Ugh," he threw his head back groaning. "Kakshi-_seme _touch me…I want your strong hands on me." He slid sown to his knees tears starting to form, and a fine blush across his beautiful face.

"I-Iruka?" I asked watching him tease his own hard nubs. Wait those are MINE! I don't share not even with him! I walked up to him and yanked the fingers away, licking them till each hard pink nub was dripping with my saliva. "Oh Kakashi-_seme _that feels so good…I want you to tie me up and rape me! Just take me…you can do me when ever you want love…" he said as I sucked harder on his nipples pulling on one with my teeth.

"Ugh, _seme _fuck me…" I quickly undid my pants and searched for some lubricant…We are my room right now it's pretty much hidden every where. I sat up and pulled open a drawer from next to us Lubricant filled the entirety of it. What, if a cold war happened I wouldn't have to worry about hurting my poor dolphin during our explicit sex.

I lubricated myself and rested the head at his entrance, "Kakashi-_seme _wait…before you fuck you poor RuRu-chan raw all over the place…you have to agree to go with me on this trip I can't handle Sasuke like you can; and you know it. Please for me?" he pleaded. I sighed, I knew it was too good to be true, a submissive Iruka he hadn't been like this for five years now.

"You cheating bastard work me up and then the deal? Fine, if I can have my wicked way with when _I _want to? Then the answer is yes dolphin so shut up and let me date rape you!" I pushed him down and flipped his hips up pushing inside of him. No stretching required for the amount of times I fuck him a day.

"I SO DID NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT!!!" I hear Naruto outside the door.

~Naruto~

Yes Kakashi was going, I would be saved form the Uchiha prick and get to try and see Kakashi with out his mask. I was celebrating with myself. "Kami-san loves me after all!" I flew over to my room leaving the door open incase that prick decided to come home early from soccer practice. He also had to finish up room arrangements tonight. I knew he wouldn't be allowed to put me and him together because your guardian could disapprove of any room arrangements they don't see fit. So if Iruka found me and him even next door to each other he'd send in a complaint.

Now, now what to pack? I went to my closet for my winter clothes, the pants were all to tight and I usually would prefer that, but…I don't know who my partner will be though and I felt as if I would be endanger doing so. I found a pair of all black ski pants and a pick winter jacket…I think I have a pink pair of boots that match this. I found a pink hat with a fluffy pink ball at the end, a scarf too. I have to find a shirt I was pulling random stuff out of the drawers and throwing it around. I found a black turtle neck shirt with clingy long sleeves. It didn't fit like I imagine, it was a belly shirt, really tighter than I had first though and my nipples were sticking out of the weird fabric.

"Well, well getting pretty for me honey? Why, you don't have to." Came that pricks voice.

"Damn now your back? I thought I get some time to myself why ain't you at school choosing rooms. What

He raised his eyebrow with a smirk, "You'll definitely get raped with that on. But I can't lie to you, you look good." He put his bags down and walked near me.

"Sasuke don't you dare…"

"Dare what? You have no idea the power you hold over me sometimes dobe. The fact that someone so clueless has me head over heals for them is a miracle beyond all aspects." He laughed.

"Shut your fucking trap!"

"Oh…feisty today?" he smirked. He suddenly launched at me and brought me to the bed in one smooth mood.

"Ugh…Sasuke!" I gasped as my clothing was ripped off me.

Rape!!!

"Sasuke…" we both looked up to the sweet voice only to find it coming from Kakashi standing there shacking his head. "Living room…" he said walking out.

Sasuke stopped stared down at me for a good thirty minute and then he growled. The growl was more like a roar that vibrated out of his chest into my stomach his fist clenched up and he forced a smile on his face.

"oh thank you sweet Kami-san!!!" I said as he slipped off me. He didn't say anything just looked back at me and frowned as he walked out he punched the wall so hard the room shack.

I was almost afraid of what he might do next was he going to kill Kakashi?

I ran toward the door and followed a close distance behind him he walked into the living room where Kakashi stood with his mask off.

Sexiness!

They were yelling and I couldn't really make out what they were saying.

"Pretend you do give a rats ass for someone other then you and what you what and stop fucking going against my rules! I gave you a freaking chance at least Sasuke—"

"Fucking shut up! Just shut up, I'm too freaking fed up with the way you want me to operate! I'd rather do things behind both you and Iruka's back then be held down and not have to hide. I must—"

"—Sasuke you are a half a second away from the ass whipping of your life…" he threatened.

"Kill me, kiss me daddy…but the dobe is mine and why the hell are you tripping anyway!?" he looked at him with confusion.

"All that I ask is you do it more discrete at better times…you didn't even waited till RuRu Chan and I were gone before you decided to act—I asked for you to be a little more lenient on him and I asked for the you to wear a condom. Gawd forbid you catch anything."

"Naruto is pure! And you need to stop trying to live my love life…"

"Boy I am so close to—ugh Sasuke listen, I want you to be happy because I'm your step dad and closest friend. And I love you boy…I don't want to let you see anymore horrible things or go down my rode! Second what mother fucking love game do you play were you love a man enough to kill for him and he hates you!"

"Shut up old man at least I can keep him on a chain not the other way around!" Sasuke spat Kakashi flinched his hand raised as if he was ready to hit him.

"I may be your friend and even your psychiatrist but you forget I am still your legal guardian!" he snickered, "I could kick your little ass I could move you so far away from Naruto…but it's in my best intentions to do the best I can with you so you must succeed and if I get rid of Naruto (the reason your working so hard anyway then you stop all together."

"At least Naruto is not afraid of me!"

"What are you stupid or naive—he's freaking scared of you!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and covered his ears much like a child when they're afraid or ignorant to the truth.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!!! You don't know anything about me and Naruto….you are just a counselor!!!!"

"I am just a counselor?! Ugh…Sasuke why do I try and help you? Why do I try and help the most ignorant ass there is?" Kakashi crossed his arms.

"I don't care anymore—I don't need you anymore Kakashi! What I need, WHO I need is Naruto!!! And nothing but death can keep me from him!" Sasuke was yelling so loud I'm sure Iruka could hear upstairs. I'm sure the neighbors heard and would come and check soon. "Not even that faggot ass mother fuckwer boyfriend of yours—"

SLAP! Kakashi had hit him so hard he had fallen to his knees in shock. It was just a slap but Kakashi looked angrier then I'd ever seen the guy.

"When you freaking got trialed for the murder of Orochimaru Iruka took the stand single handedly and stood up for you, when they wanted to adopt you out and separate you from the rest iruka wrote ten freaking letters and recommended you to me! He has moved **many **mountains for you! Do not insult him!"

"Faggot ass punk!"

"You gay ass little murder!"

Sasuke got stund…wait murder???

"I did not kill anybody!!!"

"I don't fucking know that, murder faggot!"

"so iruka's more important then me!? Figures!"

Kakashi hissed, "a minute ago you said you didn't care if I cared. You're so frikin' bipolar Sasuke it's hard to talk to you! Whattya want from me!?"

Sasuek hissed in mimicry, "I want…"

"You bastard!!!" I hissed before I could think about it…did this all mean Sasuke really was the one who killed our parents!?

I just stood staring at him with a heavy stare, an aggressive stare of hatred and ten years repressed emotion.

"What is your problem?!" he asked.

"You killed them all!" I screamed with my all.

~Sasuke~

No way! No way this little ass hole didn't just call me the murderer!

"…Sharingan!?" I raised my hand to hit him and found it impossible. "This is hard on me too you know!"

"w-what are you talking about?" he asked. His eye had started to swell and his lip was cut he had several small bruises. I know I wasn't nearly as beat up as him.

He did get that one good punch though.

"I have to live with this-this look every time someone pisses me off this bad! I have to see him all over again and you—"

I pointed at him, "You look at me like I was a monster! Like I killed them when you—you're a **monster**!" oh no it slipped.

I didn't, I didn't mean to say it!

He cringed and then rolled to his side holding himself. "I'm—I'm a monster?" he started crying.

"Dammit!" I tried to hold him only to be held back by Kakashi. Dammit you choose now to act.

"Come on Sasuke, go to your room." He said as he pulled me toward him. I didn't care much for anybody except taking back all those words I said to him!

"N-Naruto I'm sorry!" I gasped.

"I-Ir-Iruka!!!" why call for him when I'm here.

"Don't call for that fag—not when I'm the one standing here for you!"

"Please daddy!!!!" he cried.

"Usurantonkachi! I said I was here!" I said shaking him, he curled into himself and started shaking.

"Dobe—"

"_Uchiha stay away…"_ he warned. I know that voice. I know it form somewhere.

"_Can't you see the kit is going to hyperventilate soon if you don't?"_

"You're…the Kyuubi…"

"You guessed it…now leave the boy alone he's gone and hide himself in me."

Kakashi gasped, "No freaking way, the other side of his personality, you—"

"Exist…" I could feel the pressure on my eyes signaling my sharingan had started.

"You're not afraid?" he asked.

"Where's Naruto?" last time sharingan was present **and** the Kitsune it meant death.

"Give up on the kit, all your presence ever does is scare him and then he hides within me and I come out. For his and your good move on." Then he fell unconscious.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto?!"

Kakashi yanked me back and filled with anger I kicked him, he hissed swung me up and slammed me down. I reached up and started choking him. A little voice in my head encouraged it.

"_kill him! Kill him! Kill the only barrier between me and the dobe."_

"Kakashi I'm scared." I whispered.

He kicked me in the gut and gave me a punch to the head knocking me out.

~Iruka~

as I walked into the door with my groceries I saw Kakashi rush out with his jacket hastily thrown on and his mask off. In his arms was Sasuke.

"What happened? Is he dead?!" I screamed dropping the groceries.

"He's fine I knocked him out,"

"WHY?!" I shouted.

"Will you stop yelling? His sharingan got the better of him. It ended up with them fighting and me having to knock him out. He begged me to. And I saw it…naruto's kitsune spoke to me."

"what…" I stared shocked I had spoken to him several times but he only spoke to very few people back at the lab, Nara jr., Jariya, and I were them.

"he begged me to…" Kakashi said, anyway Naruto passed out so I changed him cleaned him up and put him to bed.

I rushed inside, "I suspect your going to the lab call me and give me a report of how things went okay I'll see you later bye hone!"

"Ir—"

Naruto?

~Naruto~

"Naruto? Naruto—speak for me?"

"Forgive me…" I said to him.

"who should forgive you?"

"Sasuke…forgive me Sasuke…I'm a monster…" I felt tears fall down my face.

~Naruto~

Then next day was as if nothing happened Sasuke never came to school but in home room Iruka announced the pairings the student president decided on.

"Okay here's our class—sophomores this year in Hatake Iruka's class."

"Iruka sensei…if I'm with Neji I request my one free room change now." Lee spoke raising his arm.

"No—no lee you're with Gaara." We laughed, Shika grunted and Iruka giggled. Lee went blue and slammed his head on the desk.

"Let me guess Sui, you're with Shika—surprising—Sasuke is single paired, chouji-kiba, haku-Sai, Jamie-richard, reg-craig, sunza-john, Naruto…yours is still undecided being as that Sasuke is out of commission right now well have to wait and see when we get there tomorrow.

Okay weird…

~Kakashi~

Sasuke sat up in the bed looked around, cursed softly, and hit the bed. He must of prayed it was a dream. He must of hoped it was.

"Sasuke…" I said wearily.

He didn't stir he didn't even reply, so I said it again louder more sternly.

"What is it old man?" He said.

"So he hates you how do you intend to win him over? More importantly how and what do you intend to tell Iruka so I can let this off with an extra dose of medication because it was just an outburst?"

He grunted and looked away, "I want to see Naruto--"

"And I want to be a fucking millionaire. So what? Your not getting the trouble your in are you?" I sat up and placed the book currently taking residence in my hands down.

"It was an accident—you did it. With your talking!" he hissed so I chucked the book at him.

"Sasuke, what, what can I do to make you understand?! Why can't you understand?! This is serious—do you know you only have so many time the committee will turn the other way for these outburst. Sasuke…maybe I should—we should move out. Maybe it was far too early to try and make you two try and live together?" His eyes widened and he started breathing hard.

"You—you can't take this from me! I have to sit here and watch him kiss someone that isn't me. I have to watch him fear me and you want to take me away from him!"

"Maybe if you weren't so hostile toward him you wouldn't scare him so much?" I sat back.

He got out of bed and shook his head at me, putting on his clothes and walking toward the door.

"Where…are you going."

"Nothing but death Kakashi…."

"What?" now I think he's lost it.

"We swore nothing but death could keep us apart!" he looked at me with death in his eyes.

"what the fuck—you're not getting thi—"

"I damn well do get this! I always have, I've always had to fight for what I want while i get things I don't want for free! I want to be with Naruto—I want to be with Naruto so badly I'm dying inside. It hurts me to see him kiss anybody else. And more importantly it hurts that he doesn't love me as much as he loves Iruka! Hell you love Iruka more!"

It was a mutual silence between us both I attempted to speak several times yet no words came out. I couldn't even think. We were probably quiet for several minutes before he spoke.

"I'm I unlovable?"

I said nothing, "Sasuke…no matter what happens there are people who love you, Iruka loves you, Naruto loves you and I love you Sasuke."

He swung himself on me and kissed me.

Hard.

Sucking the breathe and life out of me, pulling me away and looking into my eyes with that desperate doggy stare.

"So freaking make love to me…again dad. Just this last time!" he kissed me again.

I didn't stop him either…that's right people he said "again" because yes we've done it before. More then I can count. When the kid hit puberty he couldn't go to sleep without it.

He was pulling on my pants eagerly, ripping on my pants, and biting my lips. His hand s found his way into my pants and now stroked my burning hardening flesh. Dammit those hands—I'd forgotten how good those hands were! I'd been so drowned in Iruka's charm I'd forgotten his charm. His mouth ripped away and he fell to his knees and enveloped me.

Damn…how could Naruto not love him, with all these skills? He swallowed me whole and sucked hard, hard enough for me to be able to hear the slurping sound. I pushed him off and yanked his soft pajama pants off.

"Sasuke," _kiss _"Are you POSITIVE," _kiss _"you want this?"

His lover half bucked up into my kisses, "Please—please dad. Pound me!" most children ask for like money or something. My kid asks for a good fuck. I lifted both legs and spit in his crack, what Sasuke liked pain so lube was pointless.

Now when Sasuke calls you "Dad" he's either bribing you or begging you.

I slide inside without a slight remorse and started to pound, he fell flat on his back and started groaning. The thrust u gave were brutal and harsh and he was practically screaming for me to go harder.

Could I be more forceful. I picked him up with my hands on both of his tiny cheeks, and his legs wrapped around my lower back, and his arms wound around my neck. He started moving himself and crying out.

"Ka-k-Ka…Ka…shi…Oh shit…DADDY!!!" And he came, white stripes over our stomachs. Of course becoming virgin tight over me causing me to climax softly inside my son.

I landed butt first on the bed Sasuke still clinging to me and kissing my neck, I was stroking his back.

"Sasuke…what brought this up?" I asked.

He kept kissing, "I'm…mad, but I needed it. Thank you daddy."

It's best not to ask anything more than that.

~Naruto~

"The ski trip of the century!!!" I threw my arms up cheering. Lee and Gaara had receded to get their bags, Shika and Sui were checking into there room, Neji and Morris were…making out I hope, Kiba and Shino had snuck of to warm up (smoke a joint you perverts) and Sasuke well I hadn't seen the prick since this morning when he was loading us onto the buses.

I looked to the side and see the girls are all gathered in a circle majority of them are his fan club, and in the middle the girl who made a special appearance stood Sakura with short, crudely cut, pink hair. Sasuke had driven her to insanity and back. Sasuke had changed her. She looked at me and stopped smiling, she frowned.

'every time you look at me, you'll see—you'll see the pain you caused. I want it to hurt every time you look at me.'

I shivered. Dammit I need to check in and stalk my territory before that prick Sasori does.

"Hi um I'm Naruto Uzumaki can I check in?" I asked.

"Please wait sir I have to pull up your name." he said politely while he typed in some stuff. "Naruto Uzumaki…your partner is sick and it would seem your room is booked to another resident anyway so you've been paired with Sasuke Uchiha--"

"Come again!?" I slammed my hands on the front counter.

"y-yo-you've been partnered with—"

"No bastard I heard that part what I think you didn't hear me—I am not being paired-"

"Uchiha Sasuke, president is present. Will the sophomore class of Konoha academy fall in line and dobe," he smirked looking perfect as usual. It was like the fight from yesterday didn't even faze him. Sasuke stayed masculine, fresh, cold, and hard (Not that hard! PERVERTS) "See you tonight." He winked.

Why…why do I feel like I've heard that before? Oh yeah chapter one before I got raped. That's right, gulp!

~Gaara~

Okay the first thing we did as soon as we were unpacked you'd think we'd hit the slopes. But I had other urgent plans in store, plans Lee wasn't helping fulfill. For starters this was a weekend to me and him in a luxury hotel with ski slopes and a luxury 4 star bed room. We SHOULD be doing it all over every piece of furniture in there! We shouldn't even leave the room on less its to catch a couple of runs yet lee just wanted to mingle. Its not every day me and him get to sleep in the same room for four nights and five days. Its not everyday things go uninterrupted. Its not every day Gai gets a life and leaves lee to my beck and call. To bad he wasn't answering.

We are here in a 3 star restaurant eating 3 star food…and…I could care less. Lee's ass was just too fine to ignore.

"Why can't we just eat in our room?"

"Cause then service fees go on our bill for room service." He corrected taking a piece of steak and eating it. Also at our table was Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Kohaku, Sai, morris, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, and Naruto.

"The hospital is covering the bill not us." I pointed out.

"Well I want to enjoy our vaca with friends and fancy things!"

"I can buy you all the fancy things you want anyway. Please let me just—"

Lee gave me a expression that read say it in front of our friends and you won't get none this whole trip. All I wanted to do was ski and fuck! Hell we can ski while fucking!!!

"Gaara eat your steak." He ordered.

I crossed my arms and frowned, "I'm not hungry."

"What do I have to do to get you to enjoy this with me?" I smirked slowly at that. "Except _that_!"

"Bet…"

"I love bets!!!! I can not turn down a chance to make you enjoy this vaca!!!" he leaned into me so I could whisper to him.

"It's about Naruto's slum," we looked at the very depressed very sad Naruto. "I think he may be in love."

"Love? No my friend Naruto doesn't even like Sasuke."

I snorted, "Yeah right—plus I never said Sasuke! Though it is him…lee I know love when I see it."

He raised one of those bushy eyebrows in question. "You know love…?" okay so maybe I just started to know love but yet I was so much better at spotting it then lee was! Ha!

"listen if Naruto ends up liking Sasuke then you will I don't know."

"if Naruto doesn't like Sasuke…at all…no sex or talk of it, or sulking because of the lack of it, for the rest of the entire trip and you will ski with me no questions asked." Damn…is it really that much I wanna risk. Well…yes I'm positive!!!

"okay, and if he likes him even just a little and is confused about his feeling like I said, you become my sex slave the whole trip…?"

He rolled his eyes and agreed not taking me serious at all. Now all I have to do is get Naruto to say it and me and lee would be bandging in no time. Lee looked at me bord like and then looked at his steak as he stabbed it energetically.

"You're depressing me." He screamed. "Not as much as Naruto though…what's wrong Naruto, your usual passion of youth is dead."

"Umm…well it's complicated."

"What is it…?" the struggle of a man in love.

"Well promise not to laugh—all of you!!" he frowned. We all nodded even though we were lying.

I looked at him I know this expression these feelings…for fuck sake lee was my lover!

"I think…I think I might…its possible I might…like sas…k"

"come again?!" Kiba said with a smirk.

"I think….i like…maybe…sas…u...ke…" he was blushing bright red.

"You may like Sasuke.!!!??" Haku asked with a questionable huff.

Lee looked stunned, devastated, sad, "Naruto NOOOOOO how could you do this to me?!" he screamed outraged.

"what?...you like Sasuke too?" hell no!

"No, no, no…first off Sasuke…the devil dog Sasuke…? Second I…I'ma…I have to….all the skiing I was going to do ruined.

I was eating my food watching the show entertained.

"Oh so now you eat!" he crossed his arms and hit his head on the table, everyone stared confused. "Naruto…"

"What, I'm confused, are you guys betting?" Naruto asked raising one eyebrow with his eyes squinted closed.

"Yep…and thanks Naruto, you're a true pal…lee shall we go?"

"Huhhh…" he cried. "Thanks Naruto!"

We got up and walked away from our confused friends Naruto needed to talk to Sasuke by the way. "Ah blonde…go talk to the ignorant president and tell him what you think you feel."

"but he's an ass."

"You like him." I corrected.

He frowned and picked at his food. "you should really settle this he could be your lee."

Lee was still sulking…big whoop I give him some head and buy him anything he wants later when we get to our room. I can even go S&M since he lost the bet…hell I can fulfill my deepest fantasies…cat ears and bells, bows and aprons, lithe was good ability to have lee.

And all weekend long and two days more lee would be on his back for me!!! =) well not just his back but his side, hands and knees, feet, knees, we can try riding it, we can hoist him up with ropes and pound it, we can 69, we can do piggy back style, I can tie his legs apart and finger him till I'm satisfied…oh gawd I have an issue…and I like it! =^.^=

"this should be an interesting weekend." I said practically to myself.

* * *

Keep in mind i will go through and clean this up later!!!!

okay I wrote this during thanx fucking giving….its Easter. Oh gawd I've been outta there. Part two is coming up! Here I am on a Wednesday writing this cause I need to update I've fallen off! And it's frikin 12 am and I still aint done so I'm hitting the hay!!! Plz excuse any grammar spelling nonsense…I was sleepy! But yea by the time you read this it'll be updated. So this chapter the nxt and the nxt were all suppose to be ONE chapter but becuz it so big it been broken down…again…how many chapters will I do this for? Any way **READ & REVIEW!**

**The Ultimate uke**


	15. The ski trip of the century! part 2

_**My stalker Boyfriend.**_

Chapter 14 : The ski trip of the century! Part 2

~indicates characters P.O.V. ~

Disclaimer: I don't own but I can wish right?

Warning: There is a little bite of smex, but none with sasunaru or narusasu. Kakairu. Kakasasu gaalee =) INCEST. Lemon yeah, and insanity but barely any. Cursing and yaoi. Don't like it, don't read. Don't sue either!

~Naruto~

So we were on the slopes and I really had to examine myself. But it hard when there are all these questions and no fucking body to answer any of them. Sasuke was to me respectfully my brother now, and even if he wasn't I didn't love Sasuke…hell I barely like him. Well—that was now an understatement.

I LIKED Sasuke…a lot.

I didn't want him to know this so I was going to avoid him until I could manage my feelings or at least mask them properly. I was terrible at this kind of things. The only people I got close to or showed any affection for were people who gave a damn back or at least didn't give a damn and was honest. Sasuke's kind of love was one I didn't want. One I couldn't understand nor did I want to understand it. Sasuke was the type of guy that didn't make any sense nor did he try to make any sense. He would, even with others well being at heart, never let anyone else in. Nobody. So how was it he got so far in life on his own. I mean I had been on my own for so long and I couldn't trust anybody till…well then I meet Kiba and Haku and after that shit just fell in place.

I had a family and friends…I wasn't alone anymore…right?

But Sasuke, mister do it myself, was always by himself he made no friends he was just Sasuke. Well his _followers _didn't really count but they were there to fulfill his wishes in the way that follower do and to cover his void…like I had used my own friend to cover mine.

Suddenly as I'm coming down the slope on my orange and blue snowboard, passing up all the people I could. I was brought to an abrupt stopped by another snowboarder in all black on a black and blue snowboard. He had on goggles with red lenses and his hat had on also had a pair of earmuffs connect to them that were in the shape of the Uchiha insignia. His hand were tucked into his pockets and his lips contorted into a frown.

"Dobe…we need to talk." Sasuke said placing his goggles on his forehead.

"Talk bout what?" I said with a voice like wall paper on plastic.

He grunted and looked down, "What do you mean about what. You avoid me deny me. You can't accept how you feel…how freakin long do I have to wait cause to you its only been a couple of weeks and to me its been my whole life."

It got silent dead silent…and I looked at Sasuke's face. Sasuke's lonely face. He was by himself always and he finally found his second half. Well reunited with his second half. I never thought that after what my father struggled with—that after the death of everyone back then-that the future would destroy me. I wanted, to be honest, I wanted to be with Sasuke. But I knew that if I did surrender to these emotions that I would end up like my father, like my fathers father, like Sasuke's father, and like Itachi. Itachi assured Sasuke that he would be just like him.

Sasuke was alone…that I knew now. I don't know what the hell would happen in the future, and to be quite honest I didn't want to know. I was alone.

"Sasuke…what do you want from me." My voice was low and squeezed from the back of my throat as I tried my hardest to fight back tears and the sound of it. I felt that familiar burn in my eyes and my throat, and I looked up at him with what I'm sure were glossy eyes. "I want...to make this loneliness go away."

Its true that I was alone even in the mist of friends and family and people who honestly give a damn…I was alone. No one was my Sasuke—Gaara's words have never made any more sense.

Sasuke…in the easiest way to put it…was my Lee…

"Naruto I love you." He said shoving his hands in his pocket, "So just say you'll be with me Naruto." He said. I smiled at him a big idiot like grin. "I know your alone…and as hard as it is to bare it you've done it. Were as I just mask my void with people I think are filling it. I…know I'm alone and I'm scared. I know the future won't be good but…I for now I just wanna see what happens."

Sasuke looked well stunned is an understatement, he looked with wide eyes at first then he started to look around as if this was a prank.

"I love you Sasuke…maybe…perhaps always have." The snow around us seemed to swirl like cherry blossoms in the spring our smiles were mutual. It was so loud it was deafening silent.

"Na—Naruto…"

~Sasuke~

My dobe and I were sitting in the cafeteria enjoying a strawberry whipped creamed desert when Shika busted in with Sui. Shika just walked up to us with his mouth agape.

"So the rumors are true you two are an item now?"

"No way Shika I still have girlfriend remember?" Naruto said with a smile as he rested his elbow on the desk and his head on his knuckle.

"Oh…so what about Hinata? When and what are you going to tell her?" Shika asked looking at Naruto.

"Uh….I don't know that's the future and I hate planning ahead."

"Naruto this is rash and unthought-of of even for you. Don't you know what will happen if the others find out you two are dating they'll believe you'll become mentally instable and probably separate you.

Shika looked at Naruto harshly for a moment. "Do you think in any way you two in a relationship could make you mentally unstable? Do you really take you two away. I know you probably can handle yourselves but I'm hella worried."

"Of course I won't…I want to prove this Shika. Please don't tell anybody till I do. I swear I won't fuck up." Shikamaru looked unsure for a moment before he made Naruto Swear on it and then he smiled with us. I was of course also worried about my mental health getting worst now that I had fallen into the same trap my father had. However how could I deny myself happiness and fulfillment when chances are my mental health would probably deteriorate regardless.

Well either way I was destined to failure the moment I meet you Naruto.

"Hm, what it teme those eyes are evil."

"It's nothing…"

* * *

So this was our first night of well what I believed to be consensual sex. We sat in the bed quiet him sitting Indian style in the middle and me sitting on the edge facing the door. The lights were off and the window was open—yeah it was cold but calming at night.

"So we gonna do this or not?"

"Alright already…its still just weird." The dobe said with a heavy blush on his face.

"Well you have to accept responsibility for your actions." I said getting on the bed and crawling toward him.

"Naruto Open the door…It is Urgent!" Rock lee's voice broke across the door. Naruto slung up and shut the window and then open the door before I could even convince him to ignore it.

"Oh My Gawd Naruto Gaara is trying to kill me!" Lee whispered harshly into my boyfriends neck.

"Huh…Gaara try to kill you? Well he's done that before." Naruto said shocked.

Lee looked up mad, "Not that way Naruto…He's trying to rape me to death."

I laughed ta that and he looked up at me mad. "This is all your fault if you hadn't fallen for him I would be home free. Now you two are trying to fuck?" He started to cry. I didn't think Lee cursed none the less cried. But oh well I've seen weirder.

"Whatever you can't stay here. " I said getting up.

"What the hell not?" he said outraged. Naruto and him were still hugging and they looked cute like that with their pajamas on. Though Lees were short and Green and the dobe's was long and orange they were almost identical. I looked lee up and down.

Boy I had never noticed or I did and was too busy with my obsession of Naruto to care, that lee had a body. An ass of a God. Well maybe it was because he and his father were so active. His body was the living evident to that.

"I have a dobe to fuck and your whats standing in between me and that."

He pouted, "don't you do that anyway. Please just let me stay…I don't wanna see what he figured out to do tonight. I don't care I'll just hide under the bed for a while."

"That's where we plan on doing it."

He sighed and closed the door behind him. "Anything to stay."

"…anything…" I said raising a brow.

"Anything I assure you." He said leaning against the door. I looked at his collar and neck and down to his legs….ugh and I wanted so bad right now.

"So…you can stay but…I want your ass Lee."

"Hm."

"To have sex with you stupid."

* * *

I literally just wrote this gave it a quick read. Right now. So self-beta all fuck ups are my own.

read and review~ Uke-chan.


	16. The ski trip of the century! part 3

My stalker boyfriend

Warnings: as always many.

A.N.: well there are a lot more chapters coming out of this than planed and every time I decide to write one chapter it multiplies instead of one I get part 1,2,&3 when I should only have one fairly long chapter! Read on ppl…I can't believe it but this was one of the chaps that didn't get destroyed because it was saved to the hard drive of this computer.

Disclaimer: I don't own or make any money from doing this its all juss pure fun.

Chapter 15:

The ski trip of the century part 3

~Sasuke~

"You heard me lee I didn't stutter." I said with a smirk.

"I knew he was a lecher I would do better with Gaara." Lee mumbled.

Naruto looked pissed maybe it was jealousy, perhaps he was kind of shocked that the thought of bedding lee aroused him too…who knew. "You bastard pervert."

"Shut it baka, you mean to tell me you've never thought of taking that ass-"

"—Never thought of taking lee."

"Liar…look at him…one go…plus I never said alone. You and me dobe-a threesome with a _good_ friend?"

He snorted in disgust, "Don't sugar coat things you want to fuck my best friend!"

"Hn, I guess…when you say it like that I sound perverted. I just wanna keep things interesting. Well I won't change my mind I'll sell you out for it."

"Sas-ke!" the dobe growled.

"Naruto!...I'll do it…it's not that bad. Just once just one time."

"Is that a yes Lee?"

He nodded.

Good.

"What—no I didn't approve of this! What the fuck…?" Naruto hissed.

"Clothes off neko…I want you on your back first—you too dobe."

"I won't have a part in this!" Naruto protested.

"Please don't leave me alone with him Naruto!" he cried.

"…fine but no promises lee!"

"Condoms?" I asked lee looked happy but I really wanted to thoroughly feel my victory and I'm very sure Gaara kept his little play thing 'clean'. And lee was a boy so I was going to knock him up. So really there was no point in one. _(uke-chan does not, in anyway, support sexual intercourse with a male or female with out the proper use of a condom. Please always use condoms in any form of sex)_

"No condoms…trash that idea."

"But you…brought it up…" He whined. I shrugged and looked to Naruto.

"hm…fine…just do this already." He whined.

"Don't rush the best fuck you'll have in your life. I'll make you wanna leave Gaara." I said forcing his legs open.

"Like that will ever happen…" Lee said sarcastically.

"Hey can you two act like you care that I'm in the room?" Naruto complained.

"Sorry dobe…old habits die hard." I licked down Lee's neck to his chest licking tiny circles around his nipples. "Now watch lee carefully I'm sure he's got a couple of years experience under that ugly orange belt."

"HEY ORANGE ROCKS!" we yelled in unison.

"I'm sure it does." Lee gave a frustrated growl sat up and tongue kissed me…like really good tongue kiss. It was soooo good I became transfixed. When he pulled away I finally remembered I had to breathe.

"Hey, damn…" I was panting heavily between my words. "Where'd you learn to kiss like that?"

He leaned back and took off his pants, then slung them across the room. "There's a reason I never come out of that room."

"Oi…dobe hold his arms up." He did so stupidly and I swiped his shirt quickly over his arms. His pants were next which was a bit of a struggle. Force of habit I guess.

I pushed him down again and straddled his body looking down on him.

"I would like to get to the fucking as soon as possible." I said taking his hand and placing them on my piece. This is the part I like, the reaction to my…unusual size….his eyebrows twitched and his body stiffened. To get a good measure he squeezed me causing me to groan. He looked shocked now, and squeezed again…which I have to say is a first and highly unusual. They never squeeze twice.

"That…can not possibly be your—"

"It is." I said grasping his hand and moving it in short up and down motions. "All me lee."

"Holy Christ—Naruto I will never thought—I mean I've never seen—I would not have thought…that…they get bigger than Gaara's." he gasped, lee had started moving his hand on his own and was carefully jerking me through my pants. Naruto halted his movements, earning a growl from me, and took off my pants. My dick flapped out thick and eager. Causing both Naruto and Lee to gasp. I haven't been this excited since the first time me and Naruto had sex! Well, and the second, and third…hell I'm always big.

"You aren't fucking hung you are fucking gifted. Look at this thing—it almost a foot."

"I thought it was a foot." Naruto said.

I moaned throwing my head back lee just kept on with this slow paced hand job. "Dobe…it's 11 inches...a foot is 12."

"Eleven inches! Gaara's fucking nine and a half."

Naruto grunted "only egoistic conceded bastards measure themselves." He complained.

"I'll measure you tomorrow. Agh…stop jacking me off before I blow." I hissed at lee. He smirked and kept moving slowly.

"Your not suppose to have sex with out going through the fake orgasm first…it's why your sex only last a couple of minutes." He teased.

Ah so Naruto does talk about our promiscuous ways with his friends.

"then.." I grabbed the back of his head and forced his open mouth onto my cock, he was shocked and his tiny—GAWD THANK YOU HE"S TINY EVERYWHERE—mouth gave a crushing reaction suck. Which made me react with a jerk. He chocked and then swallowed me down till the hilt.

"Mother fucker…" I groaned. Naruto bit me, "don't choke him, baka."

Lee caught on quick, even though his mouth was stretched full and his throat was probably being pulverized by my huge thing I got going on, he took it like he took every task, anxious.

His hands grabbed my hip to slow my movement but I only paused a moment to enjoy his suction and then continued my actions. I started to quicken up the pace maybe that whole get the quick one out early works I could feel this going some where, he gurgled his spit up and slide down my cock till my tip was pocking out and suckled on it. Then licked down my vein and bit me softly on the skin connecting my balls to my dick. Then with out warning at all took me down whole again and gave one grand suck while bobbing his head fast.

Damn…he was a pro…

"Gawd lee, I'm ganna come!" I yanked him back by his hair looking down to moist black eyes. "fuck…" and I spurted…yeah I know I come more then most people. it splattered all over his forehead and mouth regions…and even dripped down his chin. Then I came again and it hit him dead in the eye. Cute…

"Lee…wow I must say…white is your color." I smiled.

He looked at me with the one eye I didn't come on and pouted cutely before swallowing what I deposited in his mouth.

"Dammit that was a lot…are you sure that thing is real?"

"Hells yeah you've been sucking on it—can't you tell." I asked him as I pushed him down and spread his legs again. "I'm sure Gaara keeps you…stretched…but for the sake that I'm bigger then him I should open you up more."

"No need I had sex before I got here…I'm good."

"But…"

"Just do it…unless you can't get it up anymore…?" he questioned me, no that…that was a challenge.

Oh I can get it up, lee.

"Oh I can get it up, Lee." Damn déjà vu.

He ten did something I REALLY want Naruto to learn, the begging of the uke. Let me pause the picture and bring you back to some tutoring.

**The seme**:

SEMERU: In Japanese it means _to give. _Like attack if you translate it into actual meaning, don't make sense but oh well. In English it means the dominant…the top. The dick. The one who's doing the fucking! The quarter back. And gives it up the uke's ass.

**The jobs of seme**.

To molest the ukes at all cost, to gain any kind of pleasure from **your **uke at all cost. To protect and mark your uke. To love him and bathe him in it always. To fuck him senseless. To receive head as often as possible…someone once told me that if guys got more head the world would be at peace. To shut the uke up when he gets annoyed and to defend his and uke's pride. Also being the sadistic one…someone has too right.

**Special abilities.**

Should include, (might include stereotypical abilities)

Being a sex god

Being drop dead gorgeous

Gathering the fans, both male and female

If you want sex now you should be able to get sex—NOW

Bigger than your bottom—in theory…but that's kinda stereotypical

Hide emotions—kinda stereotypical

Makes uke fall hopelessly in love with him.

Satisfies partner…always—if not you're a failure.

Strong and smart—theoretically.

Always extremely ready! VERY IMPORTANT.

**The uke:**

UKERU: In Japanese it means _to receive. _Like karate chop receive…which is weird. In English it means the submissive male in the relationship. The one who takes it up the ASS. Except in rare cases. The bottom…haha bottom. The female position.

**The jobs of uke.**

To please the seme and annoy him at all cost. To keep the seme focused on him solely on him alone. To be as cute as possible. To **receive. **(if you know what that means XD) To make the seme look more manly. Compare Naruto to I, I look like a grown mother fucker.

**The special abilities.**

Should include, (might include stereotypical abilities)

The begging

Being good at giving head

Submissiveness…optional

Vocal…though I have the ability to make them even if there not

Cute and cunning

A real dick pleaser

The nice ass, you'll be surprised what the power of a nice ass can do

Now back to my story the begging that was on the list, right? Very important the power to seduce can _kill _a seme.

He sucked his fingers in his mouth, dragging them out in a slow luxurious way them went for in between his legs. He began to finger himself prettily. I know he was thinking about his 'lover' while he did so but yet I couldn't find myself caring because he looked so damned hot. I WISH Naruto took lessons with Gaara now. He'd be a real dick pleaser. I mean yeah having an inexperienced uke is you know…but some times I want to sit back and be pleased too!

"Ugh….Gaara…"

"Fuck you can call me fucking Gai if that helps!" I said louder then I thought. Probably out of excitement. Then I pulled his fingers from him, slicked myself, and pressed my cock firmly against his hole. At first the beginning of the tip went in then it was pushed out then I force it in and it sunk in slowly. Lee gave a low hissing sound all the while through; as much as I knew it hurt I wanted it more. I mean Gaara must be puny caused lee was tight!

"You okay?" I'd be a jerk not to ask.

"Ah…yeah…look at how big you are…I just…have to get use to it." His eyes rolled in the back of his head. And his legs wrapped around my waist. I sat there basking in the ambiance.

~Rock Lee~

Holy fucking hell I felt like a virgin again! It hasn't been this painful since Gaara first took me! My sphincter was on fire. He pulled me over him and stood up at the foot of the bed. Naruto obviously never been in this predicament before because he didn't so much as move from his current position of being apparently stuck to the bed. Sasuke wrapped my arms around his neck then his around my waist gave me that look like 'can I move now?' and I nodded. Then he pulled out agonizingly slow…not because I wanted it…though yes I did want it…but because it still did very much hurt. I hissed when he attempted to push that…monster back inside me. I guess for Naruto, because he's never had any other, this would be accounted as 'normal' unfortunately he did not know 'Normal'. His boyfriend was beyond it; he had a huge ego and had the goods to back it up. He picked me up and started the slow slamming of hips and kissing of skin and I started biting his shoulder to prevent the loud screams of agony I wanted to shout from the top of my lungs.

"Gosh lee…you should spread your legs more often…or maybe its all that exercise that's keeping you this tight." I frowned and bit him but that didn't seem to have an affect, so I squeezed my internal muscles, his eyes widened and he bucked up into me roughly.

"Ouch!"

"Gomen lee…" he apologized blushing.

"Its okay I kinda deserved it." I smiled and then rose myself up to only return to sitting on him he grunted and started moving us in that soft rhythm. Naruto was jerking off to us, which is what I want to see. A little bit of enthusiasm goes a long way.

"Huh, huh huh…Sasuke…fuck…fuck…fuck…fuck…fuck!" I hissed with every slam his effort came back with twice as worthy renewed strength.

"ah….ah….Na…ru…to—come here…lets get involved."

~Sasuke~

Naruto rushed over to his friend and held his hand like he was delivering a baby. It was even funnier because I compared how big my cock was to that of a newborn baby sizes.

"Dammit…dobe don't just stand there like a lump on a log. You're getting in on this as well."

"Ah…what do I do?" I rolled my eyes at that. I gave lee a series of hard strokes before I stopped and pulled out.

Lee knew what to fucking do and grabbed Naruto by the face and started to make out with him. Their kissed seemed too rehearsed so I cut it short with a buck forward. Naruto looked around blushing when I told my little bishounen to take off everything and get on top of lee. I moved away and let Naruto do what he was told before I began to stretch him for me. I was getting two wished in one night…thank you God.

I pushed him forward so his ass was in the air and lubed up his length. I helped him enter Lee then waited for him to take it from there instead he just stood there staring down at a heavy breathed lee. Naruto's face light up in a dark red way.

"Okay, I guess I'm doing all the work…again. You really got to start taking control of your own pleasure dobe." I said as I stuck two fingers into him. I began to stretch him thoroughly but with respect to my own need…Naruto whom I needed to be inside of soon.

I pushed into him and he intern pushed into lee, Naruto hissed form the new sensation but welcomed it. We began to sway back and forward all too slowly for the eager lee who whimpered and whined I sped up the tempo just a little only to have Naruto take over for me and give the three of us pleasure. Naruto was moving like he wanted to fuck lee more than I did!

"ahh! Ahh! Naruto!" Lee said jerking himself while Naruto moved erratically into him. I pulled out of the dobe and he looked back at me sad and I smiled.

"I just want to watch you two for a minute." I said as I started to masturbate.

I pulled lee so that he was riding Naruto and he began to move with eagerness. Those two were holding hands as Lee started to move to both their pleasure. Lee closed his eyes and Naruto only looked up at his black haired friend. I watched them for like a masturbating before I got depressed that I wasn't in the fun. I came up behind Lee and with Naruto on the bed like he was I just pushed into him. He gasped and I began a series of short strokes being that we both close. They began to kiss and rub on each other which was fine by me as I welcomed it. I pulled lee toward me and kissed him too and he took that like a pro too. Well done Gaara. Naruto eager for attention grabbed lee's face and they began to make out again. It was the hottest thing ever!

"mmmphhhgg!" They both yelled in unison without breaking their kiss. I was turned on so bad I wish I wasn't about to come but with my last effort I pulled out of Naruto and pulled Lee to the floor with the dobe and face them toward my junk. Lee almost on instinct opened his mouth wide awaiting my load. Naruto however just looked stomped, he turned to lee and no0ticed what he was doing he opened his mouth mimicking Lee's actions squinting to see what would come next.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I emptied my load onto both their faces. Lee swallowed what was in his mouth and then began to lick Naruto the started that sexy make out session again struggling over who would swallow my semen and ended up sharing it in between their mouths.

When they were done Lee looked at me and smiled. Naruto just blushed and fell backward.

"That was fun, really have to do it again." I laughed looking around the room for a towel or something when I realized that the door was cracked. Didn't lee close that?

~Gaara~

The Uchiha…was dead…!

I could allow you Naruto because they love each other but the boy with the bob cut, the one with my heart belonged to me. And I intend to get him to tat it on his ass when we return to Konoha town. I was also planning my revenge; I mean I love you Naruto and all but I had to get you back for this. Sasuke was his and lee was mine. I could understand his want to help a friend and please your boyfriend but letting the cunning Uchiha talk you into touching what's mine when I specifically tell everyone including Gai not to touch what's mine.

I mean I have so few of myself in the world, so what's ever mine I intend to keep to myself.

Lee walked into the room and sat on the bed while I just sat reading a book, "Good morning Gaara."

"Lee…" I thought long and hard about what I'd say next. "I wanna get married."

"…"

"I'm serious; I'll stop all this immature 'mine' fights once and for all. And I know I'm not willingly ever going to let you go so lets make this official. Plus even if you decide you want to leave you know I'll kill you." I said.

"Well…what a way to propose. I always suspected a proposal but I never thought it would be this…inscrutable." He smiled. "if its an answer you want than yes Gaara, I will but you have to propose and propose right and…" he slide on top of me and smiled. "And I get to keep my last name."

I smiled all I could do was smile, I loved him, and no matter what he did I couldn't be angry. Plus we were about to make this official I couldn't possibly ruin that no matter how angry I was, but Sasuke and Naruto had to get it.

* * *

A/N: This is Killing me I forced myself through this chapter and I had been looking forward to it so much. Instead of having you all read shit I rewrote it before publishing =) sorry it ain't really long because most of it is dialogue and use less info. Hope you enjoy with whatever the case. I hated it just so you know but its very important to the plot that they have sex. Maybe I should have said that they had sex and not made them have sex cause…I was bored writing this.


	17. dear FF readers

Dear readers,

First off thank you, you guys are awesome! Next…Really? After all I do for you and all the threats and bullshit I get from you and I get 2 simple reviews. It's kind of sad. On me more than u! I mean I didn't even like writing the last chapter and I did! To those two people who did R&R thank you. You're some real troopers. But to those of you who are always favoriting me and story alerting me, why is it so hard to press the review button and leave a little comment for me. It honestly can make my day. A simple ' kool can't what for the next chapter.' Or a 'Sasuke is so bad I can't wait to see what he does next' or is he really going to do it? Ecstatic over the next chapter!' at this point I'll take threats, mean comments, I hates your stories, or even a please go die. Well not the dying thing but you get what I'm saying.

HONESTLY.

Anyway I have now started a story of the week thing where I will be posting my favorite story of the week on my page right above my stories. Read them there actually good—not all on Naruto or FF so just click the link. Oh and review them too, if they're on FF. =)

p.s. R&R stands for Read and review! So do so, I mean you took the time out to press the favorite button and there right next to each other!


	18. Chapter 18

Hello Everyone,

**BETA WORKERS NEEDED**

After years of working on stories and being told I need a beta and my off and off beta work that I've gotten, I've decided I want to get thing on and get things over with. I'm basically trying to say I won't really have the inspiration to finish any of these stories until a proper beta is found that will stick with me the whole nine yards. And I want them finish so I can put more effort into my new stories. I really don't care what story you want to help with as long as I get enough clearly we all can't work on one story or work on a story that is no longer in progress so there's a down side to this first come first serve I guess. All my active stories are My Boys, My Stalker Boyfriend, The Unread Docs, p.s. i love you too, ALL STARS, ViXeN, and To Be Hokage. So if you decide you like my stories, you like being a beta, and can put up with me, than by all mean PM me and request what story you want to beta for and we'll go from there.

If you would like to skip the informalities but you still want to beta for me email me at my email on my profile since it won't let me write it in here. My Profile Is Not 2much4dis It's **The Ultimate Uke **to get my email address head there.

~The Ultimate Uke

p.s. I'm soooooo sorry but this is not an update. Thank you for your time.


End file.
